


100 Things

by CurlyFriesFreak



Series: Learning to Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of plot, M/M, Might add more tags later, Multi Chapter, MxM - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, kagehina is the main pairing - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, minimal angst, oikage, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Kageyama get back on his feet after his mothers untimely passing, his friends make him a bucket list full of all things weird and wonderful. Kageyama isn't thrilled about the idea until he finds an adorable waiter called Hinata who's willing to help him out on his quest.</p>
<p>But completing a bucket list isn't easy, especially when feelings, awkward situations and miscommunications come into play. How will the two cope in the challenge to complete 100 Things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- #5, #48, #59

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Kagehina fic! I would first like to point out that the end goal is Kagehina, so while there are elements of Oikage and Kenhina, please know now that this is not a fic where those ships prevail (Even though they are cute as hell!)
> 
> Anyway- I hope you enjoy it! I'm aiming to have long chapters for this fic so if updates are slow, you know why.
> 
> And finally, if you're interested in reading the 100 things head on over to my tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyfriesfreak . It's posted there! I'll leave a link to it at the start of every chapter so that you can see what is coming in the chapter ahead.
> 
> Right well, enjoy the first chapter! Remember to leave kudos and comments if you want too :)

Yachi smiled at the ginger waiter as he handed her a hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” She said, wrapping her hands around the hot mug.

“No problem! Anything else I can get for you?” He said brightly.

“Not at the moment thanks, I’m still waiting on some people.” She blushed, wondering if she looked too lonely on her own. It wasn’t a lie. At this current moment in time Yachi was waiting for three friends to arrive. She had never tried out this café before but Nishinoya had said it was really good. She thought he was biased as he had begun working there not too long ago, but she too could see it was a quality hang out spot. Cheerful staff, luxury food and delicious drinks. Yes, the Karasuno Café was the place to be.

“Great! I’ll be back over once they’re in then, enjoy your drink.” The waiter said as he all but skipped off. And she would! The drink was heavenly! Her eyes were shut in pure bliss when two of her friends walked in the door.

“Yachi!” She heard, making her crack one eye open. At the door stood an intimidating, practically bald, man accompanied by a short mischievous looking one. Tanaka and Nishinoya, of course.

They bounded over to the table, knocking into only three chairs in the process, which was good for the two klutzes.

“Hey Yachi!” Tanaka repeated as he sat down opposite her, pulling out the chair next to him so that Nishinoya could sit down too.

“Hi.” She greeted with a warm smile. The three of them briefly caught up before Nishinoya brought up the real reason they were all there.

“He’s not here yet then?” He asked, glancing around.

Yachi sighed. “No. But he texted me to say he definitely would be! And you know him, he’s a man of his word.”

Tanaka tutted loudly. “Ahh, man, he sure does like to keep us waiting though.”

“Did you bring the stuff?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. They had stayed up for practically two nights straight preparing for today.

Yachi nodded with equal enthusiasm. “Mhm! It’s all in the bag under the table.” She said, lightly nudging it with her foot.

“Do you really think he’ll like it?” Nishinoya asked them nervously.

“Of course he will bro. I know he’s a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes but he’ll appreciate this. I just know it!” Tanaka said loudly with a booming laugh.

Suddenly the bell on the door to the café chimed. The boys swivelled in their chairs as the Yachi stood up. At the door stood a tall slender man, his head tilted slightly down so that his jet black hair covered his eyes. He was wrapped in a black rain coat, which was also coated in a layer of moisture. He looked up, his midnight blue eyes scanning the café until he spotted the short blonde woman. His face seemed to relax upon seeing her, but this was only evident to his three friends. To everyone else Kageyama Tobio gave out a strong vibe of ‘Hello world- I’m pissed.’

“Kageyama!” She said, rushing over to him and enveloping him in a hug, not caring that he was soaking wet.

“Dumbass Yachi! You’ll get your clothes damp.” He said, his voice showing no evidence of anger though, just warning.

“Baka, I don’t care! It’s just good to see you again.” She said as she pulled back with a smile.

“You too.” He said, flashing a tiny smile back.

She led him to their table. He noticed before they got there that Tanaka and Nishinoya were there too. He wasn’t displeased with this, if anything he was grateful. After what happened, he was glad his friends still put in the effort to help him, despite how he had withdrawn himself from their social group for months.

Much like Yachi did, Tanaka pulled Kageyama into a bone crushing hug when he and Yachi approached. “Good to see you man.” He said happily. Kageyama nodded in response.

Nishinoya decided to not go for the hug, seeing how Kageyama was flustered already and settled for a nod and a greeting.

Kageyama sat down across from Tanaka, next to Yachi. All was silent for a moment. Kageyama had no idea what to say and the others… well; they just wanted to know how he was. Yachi was the one who plucked up the courage to ask.

She moved her hand over to hold his. “How are you doing Kageyama?” She said softly.

He turned to her, squeezing her hand. “I’m alright,” When he saw the disagreeing looks he received he defensively shot back “Seriously guys! I’m doing much better! I just needed time. It was a lot harder for me to get over than I expected okay? I really do miss her… But I realise now that moping about isn’t going to bring her back, I have to move on. Why do you think I’m here today? I’m finally staring up again.” He explained. His mother’s untimely death had truly hit Kageyama hard. She was the only family he had after all and he was utterly devastated when she got cancer. The doctors said she had a lot longer left than she did, so it came as an even bigger shock to her son when she died suddenly about five months ago.

“We’re glad to hear you say that Kageyama.” Yachi said with a smile.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya agreed. “Especially since we got you a little something.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at this. Presents that the three of his friends were involved in getting had never worked out so far.

“Hey! Don’t look so scared Kageyama! We tried hard with this one!” Tanaka whined, poking his tongue out.

“I’m sure.” Kageyama responded sarcastically.

“He’s not lying this time Tobio, we truly wanted to give you something to help you out, y’know, make you feel better.” Yachi explained, bringing out a medium sized carrier bag which looked to be half full with stuff. She first pulled out a cheap looking blue folder which looked to have some documents inside of it.

“Firstly, there’s this. It’s the main part of the gift.” She told him, handing him the folder.

His eyes scanned over it questioningly. What kind of a gift looked like documents? He slowly opened the folder and read the title at the top of the page-

**‘Kageyama Tobio’s 100 Things To Do Before He Dies’**

“…Really?” He said, looking up at them. Well… it was more like glaring up at them.

“Shhh! Just read on!” Nishinoya pushed, and so he did. He looked over all the things the three had chosen for him to do. Some were fun, some were… dirty, and some were downright stupid.

“This is a joke right?” He said, worried when no one confirmed his suspicion. “You don’t seriously think I’d do the things on here, right?”

“Why not?” Tanaka said almost defensively.

“Because!” He said, pointing to various things on the sheet. “Because look at some of these things. Like… like… **#63- Strip** , when would I ever strip? Or **#54- Go abroad**. I don’t have the money for that kind of stuff!” He protested. Jesus, he’d only just started getting out again and they expected him to do _this?_

“It’s not like you have to do them all in a day. Calm down Kageyama. We all tried hard to make a fun list of things for you to experience in your life. I mean, come on. We all know how the topic of death makes you feel at the moment. The least you could do was try out these things, make the most of your life! You know your mother would’ve wanted that for you.” Yachi said sternly.

Kageyama went silent. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, that was mean of me. I know you all worked hard on this, I’m grateful, I am. But… there are some things on here that I have no idea how to do or where to get them. Like #100- make a photo album. Camera’s aren’t cheap Yachi.” He explained, no longer trying to get out of it, but trying to tell them it wasn’t a good use of his money to do.

The blonde girl suddenly smiled wide. “I’m glad you brought that up!” She put her hands back inside the carrier bag, rummaging for something. She gasped as she found it and pulled out a box, placing it in front of Kageyama.

“Ta-da! It was my dad’s, he can’t use it anymore though and lord knows I suck at photography, so I want you to have it.” She said as Kageyama picked up the box containing a high tech and expensive camera.

“Yachi- I can’t accept this! It’s way too expensive to give me!”

“Some people are worth it.” She responded. “Oh and also-” she pulled out the final item, a large black book with the words _‘Photo Album’_ in white cursive on the front. “There! So now you don’t have an excuse for not making the album either.”

Kageyama allowed himself to smile a little bit. “Thank you guys. This is… really nice.”

“Gah! You’re too adorable Kageyamaaaa.” Nishinoya said, leaning across the table and squeezing his cheeks.

“Get off of me dumbass,” He said jokingly. “So what do I make an album of exactly?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tanaka said, raising an eyebrow.

“The 100 things!” Yachi said excitedly. “You have to take a picture of everything you complete on this list and log it into the book. Otherwise you might be lying about if you’ve done it or not!” Kageyama rolled his eyes, he didn’t like the idea of doing a bucket list but he wouldn’t lie about it.

“And when we say all of them, we mean all of them. Even the sexy ones.” Tanaka said with a grin.

“Especially the sexy ones!” Nishinoya cheered, high fiving Tanaka.

“Fine, whatever, but I don’t even know if I’m going to go through with this yet.” He said as he opened the box and began to set up the camera.

“Yawn, boring Kageyama!” Nishinoya grinned after heaving a huge sigh.

“It’s only for fun Kageyama! Hey tell you what, why don’t you do one now?” Tanaka said challengingly, knowing the raven haired male couldn’t refuse a challenge.

Kageyama’s eye twitched. “Don’t be an idiot I’m not going to do one-”

“Oooo, is someone a chicken?!” Tanaka said making clucking noises and flapping his arms like a chicken, laughing when Nishinoya joined in.

“Fine!” He said, giving in way too easily, he hated not being able to resist the challenge. “Fine, whatever. I’ll do one now.” He said, as if it were nothing when really he was shitting himself. How was he supposed to do any of the tasks in the folder? He picked it up from the table and began flicking through the list. His eyes didn’t have to move far until he found the perfect one to do in his current situation.

It was even more perfect when he saw the waiter heading over to their table. So easy.

“You might want to get this on camera Yachi.” He said, handing her the newly set up device.

“Uhh… Sure?”

Not moments later, the orange haired waiter who had served Yachi before came back over with a grin, his pad and pen in hand.

“Hey! Your friends arrived! That’s great! I would’ve come over sooner, but we are _jam packed_ today!” He laughed. “Can I get you guys any-” the friendly man’s words were cut off when Kageyama stood up and abruptly decided to kiss the man. He placed his hands on the waiter’s cheeks as his lips moved softly with the strangers; it was weird how the ginger kissed back. He hadn’t expected that.

A flash went off causing them to separate and look into each other’s eyes deeply. Confusion and attraction evident on both of their faces. Yachi glanced towards the bucket list as they did, seeing **‘#5- Kiss a stranger.’** Right, so that was his choice. One of the more simple choices but she had to admit that, that was a pretty bold move coming from him.

For Kageyama, he didn’t care about the sentimentality of kisses or relationships in general, so the last thing he had expected was to actually _feel_ something when his lips touched the strangers. He’d never felt anything like it. It was lightning and electricity and anything positive he could think of! As he stared into the golden brown eyes of the unknown man, he couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same.

However, Kageyama’s dreams were short lived when the shorter man suddenly spluttered, his face going bright red. “I-I’m sorry!” He squeaked as he jumped away from Kageyama. “I’m flattered-honestly! B-but I’m taken!” He said, shy and kind of in shock, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

Kageyama’s face was lightly dusted pink too. Perhaps it was just him who felt that. Probably just a fluke anyway, it had been years since Kageyama had kissed someone. He sat back down, mumbling a quiet “Whatever.” Before he yanked the camera back from Yachi, slipping it back into the box quickly.

A sudden burst of laugher came from across the table. Nishinoya was practically wetting himself in his seat. “P-Priceless! S-Shouyou, you should’ve seen your face!” Nishinoya said, grabbing his stomach as he giggled uncontrollably.

“Noya!” The waiter exclaimed in recognition. “Why are you here?”

“You two know each other?” Yachi questioned.

“Yeah! ‘course we do!” Nishinoya said, his laughter subsiding. “Shou and I work together most days! I work behind the counter though,” Yachi had totally forgotten that Nishinoya worked here too. “Guys, meet Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata waved with a smile, his face back to his normal colour now “Nice to meet you all. Any friend of Noya’s is a friend of mine.”

“Same goes for us! Nice to meet you Hinata.” Tanaka said, offering a handshake to Nishinoya’s friend.

“Mind if I pull up a chair? I was going to go on my break in a moment anyway.” Hinata asked, already grabbing a chair from a free table and dragging it over.

“Sure, do join us!” Yachi said happily.

The ginger ball of sunshine smiled wide at the group. “Thanks.”

“Oh Hinata,” Nishinoya said in a teasing tone. “What would Kenma think if he saw you now?”

Hinata poked his tongue out. “Shut up! Jesus, leave my boyfriend out of this, it’s not like I wanted to be kissed.” Hinata said looking over at Kageyama. “N-Not that it wasn’t nice or anything!” He said instantly. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but hear that Hinata was dating a man. Well… at least his gaydar was working perfectly.

“…You’re too nice,” Kageyama said, taking a sip of Yachi’s cold drink, he figured he might as well drink something if they weren’t ordering yet. “Most people would’ve slapped me or yelled at me for kissing them, especially if they were taken already. They wouldn’t compliment your skills.” He scoffed slightly.

“But Kageyama, your skills are worth praising dude!” Everyone turned to look at Tanaka. His face went red and his eyes went wide instantly. “N-Not that I would know! I mean, Just from looking I assumed… that… ha, ha… Oh don’t give me those looks- it was one time at a party during spin the bottle, okay?!” He yelled, slumping down in his seat. Kageyama sent him a glare.

“Well that’s a three year secret gone down the shitter.” Kageyama said, rolling his eye again. He seemed to be doing that a lot more than usual already, and it was only day one of seeing these guys again.

“Dude, oh my god.” Nishinoya said grinning.

“Shut up Yuu, or I’ll tell everyone about the pantie mishap of ’09-” Tanka said, Nishinoya’s hand coming across to cover his mouth, preventing him from going any further.

“Shut up you idiot!” Nishinoya said, punching Tanaka playfully.

Hinata laughed softly from his seat. His giggle was melodic and sweet, Kageyama was instantly drawn too it. “Kageyama- that _is_ your name right?” He checked, continuing once Kageyama had nodded. “Thanks. Kageyama, the reason I complimented you was because 1) I agree with Tanaka, that kiss was banging! And 2) I’m kind of intrigued as to why you did it. I mean, no one really just goes around kissing people, do they?” He asked.

“I’m sure some people do. Isn’t that weird? Who’s idea was that one anyway?” Tanaka asked.

“Yachi’s I think.” Nishinoya said accusingly.

“Hey! It looks romantic in the movies alright?”

“She’s not wrong,” Hinata agreed. “Wait- idea? Was it a dare or something?” the ginger boy asked self-consciously.

“No, these dick bags decided it would be fun to make me a bucket list.” He said, his tone set to neutral.

“Wow really? That’s so cool!” Kageyama looked at Hinata as if he was crazy.

“What?” Kageyama asked.

“Well surely you want to make the most out of life, what a nice thing to do! And you didn’t have to worry about doing it yourself, that was always my problem with bucket lists, I could never think of enough things I wanted to do.” Hinata said his eyes shining brightly.

“That’s the difference, I don’t want to do the things on the list.” Kageyama said, half-jokingly half-seriously. It was true he didn’t have a strong desire to complete the list, but he wasn’t totally against trying out some of the things.

Just… maybe not the more questionable ones.

“Nonsense! Let me read it!” He demanded , holding out his hand

“Be my guest.” Kageyama said, handing him the blue file.

As Hinata read, Yachi poked Kageyama in the arm.

“Are you really that opposed to doing it Kageyama? I won’t force you to do it, it was just a fun thought we had to cheer you up. We were worried about you is all but if you don’t want to, we won’t make you.” She said with a soft smile.

Kageyama would’ve loved to take the opportunity to get out of it, but seeing the sad looking in his friend’s eyes, he couldn’t do it. “Yachi, honestly, I do want to try it out. Maybe not some of the things, some of them sound rather… umm… let’s put it this way, #69 is just a winky face.” Yachi glared at Nishinoya who just put his thumbs up in response. “Anyway. Of course I’m all about trying this thing. You guys did make it for me. B-but… on my own… it just sounds like I’ll be lonely or bored or…” He shook his head his voice dwindling out.

“Then don’t do it on your own.” Tanaka said, as if the answer were stupidly obvious.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama said, tilting his head to the side.

“We never said this was a solo bucket list, I mean, you can’t 69 with yourself can you?” He said, causing Nishinoya to chuckle. “Seriously bro, just find someone to do the activities with you.”

“Where am I going to find someone stupid enough to want to do 100 weird activities with me?” Kageyama responded, about to roll his eyes when, as if he knew what they were saying, Hinata stood up excitedly, his chair falling over backwards.

“Amazing! This is Amazing! The things on here are so… GWAA! Y’know, like just so PAHH!” He exclaimed, his sentences not making any sense.

“Hey Kags?” Nishinoya whispered

“What?”

“I think you just found him.” He grinned devilishly.

“I mean, my friends would never think of something like this,” He continued, in a world of his own. “They’d just get me a mug or something, but you guys… you created an adventure! Awesome! Just awesome!” He giggled, picking his chair up and sitting back down again. “Sorry, I got kind of excited there.” Hinata said, blushing faintly.

Kageyama couldn’t help but think the outburst was cute as hell. He wished he could be as enthusiastic as that, but he didn’t really have it in him to be so… _happy._

Hinata had gone back to reading through the bucket list again when Kageyama realised he was being stared at by all three of his friends. And what made it worse was he knew why.

He tried to weigh out his options. If he didn’t invite Hinata it gave him a chance to become self-reliant. Besides, he wasn’t very good with people anyway. But if he did he wouldn’t feel like a lonely loser trying to do things on his own. He also might have more confidence and fun if someone was there experiencing it with him. He shut his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath.

“Hinata,” he addressed the waiter whose head shot up like a meerkats at the sound of his name. “Would you… I mean, if you wanted too, we could do it together?” He said, the statement coming out like a question even after his rephrasing.

Hinata’s eyes went wide as he grinned. “I would love too! Oh thank you! Wow! Are you sure?” I don’t want to intrude.”

“Trust me, you won’t be.” He said reassuringly, trying to send a smile Hinata. It had been a long time since he had even attempted to make a new friend, he wondered how this would go…

Suddenly Hinata’s face fell and he blushed slightly. “I… I can’t help you out with the romantic ones or the d-dirty ones though, you know that right?”

“Oh! God, yes, sorry I should’ve made that clear. I’ll find a way to do those ones.” He said, embarrassed.

“Well hey; we all know how much Tanaka loves your skills, don’t we?” Nishinoya joked. Yachi and Hinata laughed while Tanaka groaned.

“You’ll never let me live this down!” He complained.

“Hey! Why are you so embarrassed about kissing me, huh?” Kageyama said feigning anger.

“Kageyamaaaa you’re scary…” Tanaka said, hiding behind his hands.

“This is just my face dumbass!” He said, throwing a napkin at the bald man.

“Alright! Can I have your number then Kageyama? That way we can plan to meet up and conquer some of these soon!” Hinata cheered.

“Sure.” Kageyama pulled out his phone and gave his number to Hinata as the other boy gave his number to Kageyama. He was glad he wouldn’t be doing this alone.

Suddenly Kageyama’s phone rang. It was Daichi, his boss. He quickly accepted the call and found out Daichi wanted to see him as soon as possible to discuss him coming back to work after his long leave.

“Who was that?” Yachi asked as Kageyama stood up and went to put on his jacket.

“Daichi,” He said, not needing to explain who he was as he and Yachi worked together. “I’ve been talking about coming back in and he’s finally letting me, so I’ve gotta go sort that out.”

“Oh good luck man!” Tanaka said with a grin.

Kageyama picked up the bag, now full with the camera, album and bucket list once again.

“I’ll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Hinata.” He said as he made his way out of the shop, not once looking behind him as the chorus of goodbyes sounded.

Hinata quickly replaced the chair he had taken and slipped into Kageyama’s seat. It was still warm.

“Okay so be honest now,” He started. “Why did you guys makes the list for him?” the three exchanged nervous glances, but decided it would be best to tell Hinata why considering he was participating too.

“About five months ago,” Yachi began. “Kageyama’s mother died of cancer. I won’t go into details about what kind and how long she had, had it for, but it was bad. The doctors told Kageyama he had a lot longer with her than he actually did so her death shocked him more than it should have. She was the only family he had left and losing her sent him into a state of depression. He stopped coming to work, stopped seeing us. He just couldn’t cope. It was really _really_ bad for a while. Eventually we got him help but it’s only recently he’s been trying to come out more, to become who he was before. And he seems okay, but most of the time it’s just an act. He’s trying. Trying to move on. And we think this list is the perfect thing to take his mind off of it.” The other two boys nodded and smiled at Hinata.

“I… I had no idea it meant so much. I feel like I shouldn’t intrude…”

“Don’t worry Hinata, a friend is exactly what he needs right now. For motivation and for support, not to mention it might make him come out of his shell a bit more.” Tanaka said.

Hinata smiled. “Alright, I’ll try my hardest to help out with whatever I can.”

“Anyway,” Nishinoya interrupted. “How about some drinks Shou? Seriously, we’ve been here… what? 45 minutes? An hour?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” He laughed standing up in front of the table and whipping out a pad and pen. “Right, what can I get you today?”

* * *

 

Kageyama opened the door to the office building. It felt like ages since he had been there. Well, it had been he guessed, but still; it felt like a lot longer.

Kageyama worked with Yachi in an office for a food delivery company. They’d worked there pretty much since they’d left college, but it’s not what Kageyama wanted to do. He’d always wanted to be a chef. Cooking… it was so relaxing. He would always cook for himself at home, or for his mother. He’d been slacking off recently though due to her passing. But when he was younger he thought working for a company with food involved would kick-start his career. And after years of never getting anywhere, he accepted his fate and worked for Sawamura Food Services in sporadic departments that covered marketing, shipping, customer services and (the worse of the lot) complaints.

But he wasn’t unhappy with his job, so he never bothered to leave it.

He smiled as he entered the waiting room to Daichi’s office, sipping from a hot coffee. He’d stopped at a local shop on the way in because he was really, _really_ thirsty. It was only once he’d left the coffee shop that he realised he never did get served at Karasuno.

“Good afternoon Kageyama-Kun.” Daichi’s secretary, Kiyoko, said with a small smile. She had never really been a talkative person, except with Daichi himself. Many people suspected they were seeing each other, but Kageyama knew personally that Daichi was seeing a man at the moment, Koshi Sugawara who owned the flower shop down the road.

“Hi Kiyoko, how are you?” He said back.

“Good. How are you Kageyama-Kun?” Kageyama turned his head away at this, he didn’t want to see her sympathetic eyes. He was sick of people looking at him with pity and sorrow.

“I’m alright.” He reassured. Needless to say, he was very happy when Daichi poked his head out of his office to call Kageyama in.

For the third time that day Kageyama was hugged. The office door shut and Kageyama’s boss was on him.

“Kageyama! How’ve you been?” He said, slapping his employees back with a tad too much force

“I’m okay,” He said, tutting when Daichi pulled back and gave him the same look that the others had earlier. “Daichi-San! I’m seriously doing much better.”

Daichi released Kageyama and walked to sit in his office chair. “That’s good to hear. We all miss you y’know?”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely true, but alright.” He joked.

The two caught up, talking about personal issues and business talk. Kageyama found that the department he was in charge of had been doing a superb job while he was away, which he was glad to hear. He also found out that the relationship between Daichi and Sugawara was still on going, which he was most pleased to find out about. He had, of course, sworn to secrecy about this. Daichi did not want people in the office to know about his relationship status, it was too much effort. Everything seemed to be going well, but Kageyama received a negative response when asking about his job.

“What do you mean _‘No.’_?” Kageyama said, shocked that Daichi had refused him.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. You say you’re fine, but coming back to work full force straight away is not a good idea for you right now.”

“Then I’ll work half days or only a few days in the week.” He offered. How was he supposed to recover with no job to occupy him?

“Actually,” The intimidating boss said quickly. “I have just the plan. We have a new worker starting here soon. He’s never been in this line of work before but his old place of work went bust and he desperately needed a job, so we offered and he accepted. I need someone to show him the ropes.”

“And that’s where I come in?” Kageyama assumed.

“You’re my best Tobio. I need you to do this. You’ll be efficient, fast, and effective. Besides, we’re short staffed as it is and need to make up numbers.”

Kageyama sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it. When does the new guy start?”

“In three weeks-”

“Three weeks?!” Kageyama interrupted. “Boy you really don’t want me back at work do you?”

Daichi shook his head. “That’s not it Kageyama. Most of the work he’ll be doing is computer based so he has asked to learn at home on his own before coming in. I think he said he has anxiety and is very shy around people. Therefore I need you to be… kind of a pen pal towards him. Show him the ropes so that when he actually comes in he’ll be ready to go!”

Kageyama still thought he was being used but he reluctantly agreed to do the job. Besides, he wasn’t the kind of guy to let others down.

Daichi practically sighed in relief. “Thank you Kageyama. I was worried I would never find someone to do it.”

“Yeah, well, what are friends for?” He said jokingly. He checked his watch; it was getting kind of late. “Right, well if that’s all Daichi, may I be excused now?”

“Of course!” Daichi stood and gripped Kageyama’s hand tightly, giving him a hard hand shake. “Look after yourself Kageyama, I’ll see you soon. And I’ll send you the new guys email tonight!”

“Thanks, later Daichi.” He said, as he left the room. He bid goodbye to Kiyoko and soon was on his way home.

Not before picking up another coffee of course.

* * *

 

Kageyama got home; dry this time, thankfully the rain had finally stopped. He took of his coat and jumper and moved to the sofa. He flicked on TV and browsed through the channels. Nothing on. As usual. He looked over to the blue folder and slipped it out of the bag. There must be some easy ones he could do in the comfort of his own home. He nodded when he saw **#59- Clean house**. Well that was easy enough; he could do that tomorrow morning.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw Hinata had text him for the first time. Why that made him nervous he didn’t know.

**_To:_ _Kageyama_**

**_From: Hinata_ **

_Hey! It’s Hinata. But I guess you knew that already! Haha XD How are you?_

Kageyama smiled slightly at the polite text. And it seemed that Hinata used proper texting language too, which he was always happy to see. People who used text speak… those people would be the bane of his existence.

**_To: Hinata_ **

**_ From: _ ** _**Kageyama**_

_Hi Hinata, I’m good thanks, and you?_

**_ To: _ ** _**Kageyama**_

**_ From: _ ** _**Hinata**_

_I’m great! Had an awesome day at work! Just chilling at home now, I’m on the computer actually looking up classes that we could go to for the things on your list, but I don’t remember it all, do you mind sending a picture? ^^_

Kageyama quickly got out the folder and snapped a picture of the list, attaching it to the next text he sent.

**_To: Hinata_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_No problem, it should be attached to this message :) But what do you mean classes?_

His phone rang next instead of the familiar text tone playing. He answered the phone.

“Why did you call me?” He said rather bluntly.

 _“Ah, I thought it would be easier to talk rather than type.”_ Hinata said, giggling softly.

“Alright.” Kageyama said, sitting down on the sofa again.

 _“Well, I was looking at these classes at the local leisure centre. We don’t even have to pay that much and they offer loads of things that are on your list! I don’t know when you want to go, but I’ll book it ASAP. Man I am too excited!”_ Hinata practically yelled into the receiver.

Kageyama chuckled. “I can tell.” He found himself smiling for some reason. “Okay, that sounds alright. Just tell me when you want to go and I’ll clear some time.”

_“Surely it should be me saying that to you?”_

“Why?”

_“Well it’s your bucket list! You should choose!”_

Kageyama sighed “Fine, I’ll send you some dates then, alright?”

“ _Great! Remember Kageyama, this is your batman, I’m just robin, tagging along at the side.”_

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll try to send you some dates when I can; I’ve got some work to do tonight.”

 _“Oh right, what kind of work?”_ Hinata asked intrigued.

“My boss wants me to help a new employee through email, kind of show him the ropes but without actually coming into work. He wants to ease me back in after…” He trailed off. “Anyway, I have to email him before work starts in the morning, so I should do that.”

 _“Oh, well don’t let me keep you_.” Hinata said politely.

“It was no interruption, trust me. I was actually thinking about doing something from the list before that anyway.”

_“Awesome! What were you looking at doing?”_

“I don’t know, I don’t know where to start really.” He said truthfully.

_“How about… **#48- Play videogames**? It’s not too hard as long as you have a console.”_

“I do have a console, I have many.” Kageyama said, looking over to where his TV and gaming equipment was set up. He wasn’t majorly into gaming, but it was a fun time passer.

 _“Nice! How about I pick up some food and come round to play against you? Who doesn’t love a friendly competition?”_ Hinata joked.

“Sure, I mean, if you’ve got nothing on I’d love too. It would be fun.” Kageyama replied.

 _“Great! I should be round in about half an hour, that okay?”_ He checked.

“That would be great. I’ll text you my address after we hang up. See you then.”

 _“Bye Kageyama!”_ He called into the receiver before hanging up.

Kageyama began setting up his TV and got a couple of drinks out of the fridge. He didn’t usually have company, he never usually liked it. His house was for him, hence it being _his_ house, but considering Hinata was trying to help him out, he’d let it slide this once.

It wasn’t long before Kageyama answered the door and saw the beaming smile of the orange haired man.

“Hey Kageyama!” He said cheerfully, holding up two bags of fast food. “I hope you like pork buns because I got a whole load of them!”

Kageyama let Hinata inside and showed him to the kitchen where they both dished up the food before going into the living room and sitting on Kageyama’s old sofa.

“How’s the food?” Hinata asked before taking a bite out of his first bun.

“It’s good, curry pork buns are my favourite.” He answered.

“Well I’m glad I made the right choice getting it for us then. I would’ve got something more, but it was kind of short notice coming round here.”

“Sorry,” Kageyama said apologetically. “You really didn’t need to come over if it was a hassle.”

“Oh it was no hassle, trust me. My Boyfriend and I were supposed to being going out on a date but he had to cancel again.” Hinata said, shrugging it off.

“Oh, does he cancel often?”

“No, he’s just getting settled into a new job and he’s a bit stressed about it. He doesn’t really have the time to be going on dates I guess.” The waiter smiled, but it was obvious, even to Kageyama, that he was upset about it.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Just shy of one year! He’s super sweet, but very anti-social. Most of our dates are spent inside watching a movie, which is nice too I guess.” Kageyama found it strange that a loud energetic being like Hinata was with a shy guy but he wouldn’t question it, opposites attract and all that. “What about you Kageyama? Anyone special in your life?”

He shook his head. “No, never has been really. I tried dating once but it was kind of a flop. I haven’t tried again since.”

Hinata nodded. “That’s respectable. But not for your list. Some of the things on there Kageyama… you’re going to _need_ a partner.” He laughed.

“Yeah whatever, I’ll think about that when the time comes,” He shrugged. “Anyway, what did you want to play?” Kageyama said, having finished his food he was clearing up the sofa of plates and getting ready to get another thing crossed off of his list.

“Umm… what do you have?” He asked, handing his plate to the taller man.

“Take a look, there’s a ton of random shit there.” He spoke as he walked to the kitchen.

Hinata crawled over to where Kageyama’s games were. He flicked through them until he gasped with delight. “Kageyama we have to play this one!” He stood up waving a copy of Mario Party 8 over his head.

Kageyama walked back in and raised an eyebrow. “A Mario game? Sure okay, if that’s what you want.”

“Don’t judge me! These games are classics.” Hinata enthused, putting the disc into Kageyama’s Wii.

Kageyama himself had to pry his eyes away from Hinata’s ass which was currently up in the air and looking more than appealing.

 _‘Dude,’_ He thought to himself. ‘ _Fucking stop._ ’

“If you say so,” Kageyama grabbed the controller out of Hinata’s hands. “I dibs player one.”

“Huh? No fair! I had the controller first!”

“It’s my controller.”

“It’s my choice of game!

“I used dibs! It trumps all!” Kageyama said, almost smiling at the childish fighting.

“Fine,” Hinata huffed. “I’ll still whoop your ass.”

“Bring it on short stuff.”

Kageyama set up the game, ignoring Hinata’s begging to play ‘Shy Guy Beach’ and going for ‘Boo’s Haunted Mansion’ instead.

With a quick check that Hinata was ready to play, they began.

* * *

 

“I cannot believe we lost.”

“I know.”

“To Birdo Kageyama, _fucking Birdo_.”

“I know.”

“I’m so angry! That pink _slut_ , with her huge hole mouth! Fucking… dicks in there all day.” Hinata raged.

“Woah, Hinata, chill.” He said with a soft chuckle ad he took a sip of soda. After 30 rounds of gameplay, 10 stars, over 2000 coins and a shit load of mini-games- they had both lost. To a COM.

“You’re just happy because you still beat me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Kageyama smirked.

“Shut up! By like… one star. Besides, if we were playing Shy Guys Beach I would’ve won!”

Kageyama groaned sarcastically. “That level is shit though, anyone can win that!”

“Screw you and go get me another drink.” Hinata demanded, but in a joking manor.

The two had learned a lot about each other throughout their game and we’re pretty close already. Kageyama liked the guy, he wasn’t too annoying, but he wasn’t too boring either. He very much wanted to hang out with him more.

“Here’s your drink, loser.” Hinata just poked his tongue out.

“So that’s number 48 done then right?” Hinata asked happily.

“Yup. Two down, 98 to go.” Kageyama said with fake enthusiasm.

Hinata laughed. “Come on, you had fun today! The other ones will be just as fun! Be optimistic!”

“Fine, I’ll try but no promises.” Hinata threw a pillow at him for that one.

“Oh right, wait there.” Kageyama said, quickly getting up and walking back into the room with a camera in his hands.

“Nice camera! My brother loves photography.” Hinata said, looking closely at the object in Kageyama’s hands.

“Ah, he probably knows much more than I do then, Yachi gave this to me for number 100.” Kageyama explained, turning the camera on.

Hinata looked away in thought for a moment before he understood. “100… that was photo album right?” Kageyama nodded. “Right! Sounded cool, but what’s that about though?”

“Oh, I’m supposed to photograph everything I, or we I guess, do from the list and make an album of it.” He said, sitting next to Hinata again.

“Right hold up your Wii remote and look like you’re sad as shit because I beat you.” He said with a small grin.

“Only for you Kageyama.” He muttered as he got into a pose.

Kageyama held up his remote too and snapped a picture of the two of them. They quickly turned it around to check it out. It wasn’t half bad considering Kageyama was as photogenic as a frog’s behind.

Hinata laughed, “Wow! That is beautiful!” He suddenly gasped with realisation. “Oh! So this is why Yachi took a picture earlier when you… umm y’know.”

“Yeah, that was why. I’m sorry about that, again, I know it wasn’t such a nice thing to do.”

“Nah don’t worry about it. It was all for the sake of completing your list!” He grinned.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hinata said shyly with a blush. “When you say take a picture of all the things…”

“Yeah, the dirty ones too.”

Hinata burst out laughing. “Oh- Oh my god, that is not an album you’ll want to show the kids.” Kageyama smiled with him.

“Hey did you-” He was cut off by Hinata’s phone ringing.

“Sorry,” Hinata said as he answered the call. “Hey! Yeah I’m just with a friend. Oh really? That’s so sweet, thank you! I’ll be home soon then okay? Okay, love you too. Bye!” Hinata spoke, his face the picture of happiness.

“Sorry to leave you so abruptly, but my boyfriend just got home and made, or tried to make, dinner. I don’t have the heart to tell him I already ate so I guess its second supper for me! I told him I’d be back soon. Thats alright, right?” Hinata said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Of course, I’ll show you out.” He said, as he led Hinata to his front door.

“Thank you for inviting me over.” Hinata said with a smile as he tugged on his coat.

“Thank you for the food, and the company, we should do this again.”

“Damn right we will, I still have to beat you at Shy Guy Beach.”

“Of course you do.”

“And Birdo too.”

“Yes, her too Hinata.”

“That slut.” He whispered through gritted teeth under his breath, making Kageyama chuckle lightly.

“Wow, you really do hold a grudge don’t you?” Kageyama said with a smile.

Hinata nodded as he shoved his backpack up onto his shoulder. “Right well, I’m off. Thank you very much Kageyama! And text me some dates so I can book things!” He called down the corridor as he walked off.

Kageyama waved until Hinata was out of sight and then re-entered his now quiet house. He quickly washed up their plates and turned off all the electronics before making his way to his bedroom.

Surprisingly, today had been a good day. He wasn’t sure if that was down to his friends, or making a new one entirely, but for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

He quickly got out his laptop and booted it up. It didn’t take too long so he fired up the internet and check his email. He received the new employees email from Daichi and began typing a new message to the new guy. He hoped he was a hard worker. He couldn’t stand slackers.

He told him about the workplace and the type of work he could be expecting. To be honest, it wasn’t that hard working where he did, but he guessed leaning by email was a bit trickier. He wondered what this guy had been doing before this, was his dream working for a food delivery service? Kageyama sure hoped not. Maybe his dream job had been the company that went bust. He got kind of jealous thinking about other people having their dream job, even if it was only temporary, while he was still working the office route. But that was okay. He knew he dream was farfetched and as long as he could cook as a hobby, he would be fine.

It took him roughly half an hour, but the email was completed. Detailed, right down to the subject. He sent it off without a worry and moved over to his soft bed, collapsing onto it. It had been a long day, and he had a feeling they were only going to get longer from here on out.

But somehow, he found he was more excited than he was annoyed.

Waking up in the morning was harder than falling asleep had been the night before , but he did so anyway. He figured he would check his email later, but decided to clean the house first of all. At least he’d get another thing off of the list.

Before he began he quickly sent a text to Hinata, as promised.

**_To: Hinata_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_I’m free Tuesday and Thursday next week if you’re interested._

He had never been to the local leisure centre before, he never had any need to, and so he feared what it would be like. But, nevertheless, he decided to take Hinata’s advice and be optimistic about it. Who knows? He might find himself a new hobby.

He began by dusting his house all over, making it shine if he did say so himself. After that it was only a matter of sweeping and hoovering the house. As he hoovered, he snapped a selfie of himself pushing the vacuum with one hand and holding a duster in the other with his new camera. He hoped this would suffice for the album he was supposed to make. Kageyama had never made an album before, but he supposed it could be fun.

It only took him two hours to clean the whole of his apartment; which wasn’t too long in his eyes. Glancing around, he realised his flat was the cleanest it had ever been. Well, new optimistic Kageyama needed to live in a new optimistic apartment he guessed.

 By the time he checked his email he saw he had a reply to his email which was sent a three in the morning! Did this guy not have a sleeping schedule? He checked it briefly, deciding to go over it in detail later. The most he read was that the guy was called Kozume and he was looking forward to working with Kageyama.

He chuckled as he got up from the laptop to get ready.

“Give it three weeks Kozume, then you’ll see if you enjoy working with me.” He didn’t say it to be cruel to himself; he just knew he was very anal when it came to his work.

He decided to check his phone before getting showered and ready for the day.

He had one new message.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Hinata_ **

_Get pumped- our sessions are booked for next week on Tuesday! ^^ Are you as excited as I am?!? XD_

Strangely enough; he kind of was.


	2. 2- #7, #20, #42, #50, #68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata begin conquering the list and a new character is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry it took a while- I had exams :( but I will try to update weekly if possible!  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
> Remember to go to my tumblr, curlyfriesfreak, to check out the list for yourselves!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“This is going to be a long day.”

These were Kageyama’s first words said upon entering the leisure centre next to a bubbly ginger.

It was Tuesday, which meant it was time for Kageyama to complete a shit load of things on his list, with help from Hinata of course. Kageyama wasn’t sure what Hinata had planned exactly for them today, but he knew it would involve him embarrassing himself in some way, shape, or form.

He was not looking forward to this.

“Oh come on Kageyama! Don’t be such a fun sponge!” Hinata said, punching Kageyama in the arm.

“Fun sponge?”

“Yeah. Because you soak up all the fun.” Hinata said in a matter of fact tone.

Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a huffed laugh as Hinata giggled, leading them to the front desk.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou; I booked in for some sessions today?” Hinata said brightly to the receptionist. He put down his book and swirled his swivel chair around to the computer to look up Hinata’s details.

“Yeah, you’re down here. You booked an awful lot.” The receptionist said with a raised brow.

“Ah yeah,” Hinata said, scratching the back of his next shyly. “We’re just really into sports.” He lied. It was much easier than having to explain the bucket list to a complete stranger.

“Fairs enough,” The brunette waited for the sheets to print and handed Hinata all of his details to allow him to access all area of the leisure centre when the time came for their session. “Here.”

“Thank you…” Hinata trailed off, reading his name badge. “Iwaizumi!”

“No problem, enjoy your sessions.” He said, picking up his book again.

Kageyama followed the shorter male through the security door and into the foyer of the centre.

“So,” Kageyama started, shuffle on his feet awkwardly. “What are we doing first?”

“I’m glad you asked!” He smiled, as he pulled out a newly printed copy of the bucket list. He had printed one off at home for himself. He didn’t like only having a virtual copy, he couldn’t cross things off of it! Which was, in his opinion, highly satisfying. “It came to my attention that you don’t know how to swim. Bakayama! That’s a vital thing to know!”

“Shut up! I just never got around to it.” He didn’t add that his dad had disappeared by the time he was old enough to learn and his mum was working so hard and earning so little that he didn’t have the time or money to attend swimming lessons.

Hinata shook his head disapprovingly. “Still, you’re how old now?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Twenty-three?! Christ Kageyama, I’m twenty-three and I know, so do most twenty-three year olds, even if they didn’t learn as a kid, they know now! You have _got_ to learn this! What if you get stranded at sea?” Hinata ranted.

“When is that ever going to happen to me?” Kageyama said sarcastically.

“Trust me Kageyama, it happens.” Hinata trailed off leaving a small awkward silence hanging in the air.

“So… We’re swimming first?” Kageyama asked, breaking the tension.

“Exactly!” Hinata said, back to his usual mood. “Come on!” He exclaimed, dragging Kageyama to the poolside changing rooms.

The smell hit Kageyama instantly. It was… well, he didn’t really know how to describe it. Overpowering? He knew it was the smell of chlorine, he had been poolside before. He always forgot how prominent that smell was though.

Grabbing two changing rooms that were next to each other, Hinata directed Kageyama into the left one and told him to change into his swimming costume, it was just one of the many things that Hinata requested Kageyama pack this morning. Unfortunately for Kageyama, he didn’t own one. Never having learnt to swim, he never thought it was necessary to own one. This meant he had to go out and buy one the night before which was stressful to say the least.

Kageyama emerged from his changing room to see the waiter standing with his back to Kageyama as he loaded his things into a locker. He really didn’t mean for his eyes to travel down to where Hinata’s pert buttocks were beautifully framed by a tight black pair of tight swimming jammers. He swallowed heavily- reminding himself that Hinata was just a friend; he had a boyfriend for god sake!

Still… Kageyama was only human. A super gay, super lonely, virgin human with, it would seem, a taste for cute boys.

Oh was Kageyama in deep or what?

He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the other man as he stood behind him.

“Oh you’re ready! You wanna share a locker?” Hinata asked sweetly. Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to say no. They loaded their things up, excluding the camera which they needed for **#100**. Luckily a kind lifeguard said she would look after it for them.

“Okay Kageyama! Step one- get into the water!” Hinata said as he slid his own body into the empty lane at the side of the pool.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the teacher to arrive?” Kageyama asked, he was kind of nervous now. Sure, he should’ve expected this, but he’d never been in water that wasn’t his own bath before.

Hinata only laughed in response. “Silly! _I’m_ teaching you!” He beamed.

Kageyama visibly paled. “I thought… I assumed that when you said you’d booked lessons, we’d have qualified teachers.”

“Ah… well we do! For umm… some of them? I only booked out a lane for swimming though. Oh come on Kageyama! Don’t you trust me?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kageyama didn’t resist it this time and freely rolled his eyes. He sat on the water’s edge, dangling his feet in. The cold liquid wasn’t terrifying as it flowed around his lower legs.

“Hey, do you work out?” Hinata suddenly asked. “I was just thinking that you’re really in shape! I mean, I’m pretty physically fit, but you’re ripped dude!” Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up at Hinata’s comment.

“Not really. I mean, occasionally. It’s mainly a case of eating healthy and walking a lot I think.” Hinata’s mouth dropped wide open.

“You’re kidding me?” He waited, but got no response. “That’s it? No hard-core training methods or anything?”

Kageyama swirled his legs in the blue abyss. “No. I mean, I used to play volleyball in high school. That was pretty strenuous. I still play sometimes, for fun obviously.”

“No way! Me too!” Hinata said excitedly with a gasp. “What position were you?”

“Setter.”

Hinata scoffed. “Boring! You don’t get to be flashy! I was a spiker, middle blocker if we’re being specific.” Kageyama looked at Hinata with doubt in his eyes.

“ _You_ were a middle blocker?” Hinata laughed.

“I’m small, but I can jump!” He said proudly. “Now come on and get in the water!”

Slowly Kageyama moved so that he was standing in the shallow end of the pool. He was much taller than Hinata meaning that less of his body was submerged in the cold liquid.

Hinata first taught him to go underwater. It was hilarious to see Hinata’s orange hair get darker and flatter as he arose from the water. But he found is scary to actually go under himself. Luckily, Hinata didn’t make fun of him like he thought he would. He gave simple encouragement and even offered Kageyama a hand to hold as he went under for the first time.

It was somewhat thrilling!

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Hinata quickly heaved himself out of the water to retrieve something from the bag he had left on poolside. He came back with two sets of goggles. One blue and one pink. He handed the blue to Kageyama, explaining that they would help him to see underwater and hopefully make swimming easier for him.

Hinata adamantly refused to let Kageyama use the pink one’s as they were his favourites. Kageyama, strangely enough, didn’t mind.

They started by getting Kageyama to hold onto the wall and kick, it was easy enough so they quickly moved onto arms. Hinata held Kageyama’s legs and torso up and he moved his arms in the way Hinata had demonstrated for the front crawl.

Kageyama seemed like a natural, so Hinata let him try swimming on his own.

Big mistake.

The raven haired male ended up choking on water as soon as he pushed off the wall. He stood up, coughing and spluttering, red faced. Hinata was also red faced, but this was most because of his attempt to hide his laughter.

“Don’t even.” Kageyama warned, glaring at Hinata.

“N-No, no! It was a good… first… try.” He wheezed out through laughter.

From the observation lounge, a pretty brunette man sat drinking a cup of coffee. Or as his best friend would’ve called it- sugar water; considering he always put five sachets of sweet goodness into it. But it was too bitter otherwise! The man took a sip, smiling as he watched the furthest lane out. A boy with beautiful black hair and, if he was seeing correctly, deep blue eyes coughed and spluttered up water for the third time. It wasn’t the most attractive thing to catch someone doing, but hell if he wasn’t enticed by the charm from the tall boy. Who was he? Brown eyes shined behind glasses as the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. He intended to find out.

They stayed in the pool for another hour until Hinata’s booking of the lane had run out. They moved to the main area of the pool, quickly asking the lifeguard if she could take a photo of them. She happily agreed and captured the two perfectly, Hinata smiling and raising the peace sign as Kageyama smiled a small smile at the camera.

After thanking the red headed woman, the two showered and got changed.

This time however, Kageyama was much faster than Hinata was. The orange haired man took so long that Kageyama had to bang on his changing room door.

“Oi! Hinata! You going to be in there all day?”

“…You’ll laugh at me.” A quiet voice whispered from the other side of the door.

“What?”

“I said you’ll laugh at me!”

“For what?” There was a long pause before Kageyama heard a door unclick and saw the beast emerge.

Kageyama bit his lip hard as he observed the fluffy orange beast that lay upon Hinata’s head. His hair was… wild. Much lighter after being dried, but much crazier than he’d ever seen it before, as though a towel had been rubbed all over Hinata’s head.

Actually, it probably had been.

“Don’t even.” Hinata repeated, waling over to the big mirrors, his hair gel in hand.

“That sure is some interesting hair…”

“Can it Bakayama! You don’t have to deal with this terror!”

The two made idle conversation as Hinata fixed up his hair which, in no time at all, looked like the perfect mess it always did again.

“Well that was… something.” Kageyama said sarcastically as they stood in the lobby again.

“Shush you! You did well! You got to half a lap on your own in one hour! Dude, for someone who’s never swam before, that’s great!” Kageyama felt a sense of pride swell up inside of him. He did believe he had done well today! He was damn proud of what he’d accomplished. But he knew he’s need more time to master the swimming.

However, it was a totally different story for the next activity on Hinata’s list.

The two fastened the laces on their boots and walked with trouble to the slippery rink.

“I can’t help you learn this one Kageyama.”

“Why?”

“Because I totally suck at ice skating! Seriously, Kenma took me here once and I was so bruised afterwards I couldn’t move for a whole day!” Hinata said, rubbing his arms in memory of the pain.

“Well, let’s hope you’re better now then!” Kageyama said. He was actually quite looking forward to this. He’d come ice skating for Tanaka’s twentieth birthday party and, if he remembered correctly; he was pretty decent at it.

It turned out that he was right. While Hinata was still dragging himself around the edges of the rink at a snail’s pace, Kageyama was completing laps like a pro, his long legs making it look like he was gliding around on the ice, like a bird in a summers breeze.

“No fair Kageyama!” He heard a familiar voice say from the opposite side of the rink. Kageyama skated over to where the shorter male stood, gripping on to the edges for dear life.

“Come on, you’ve been on that wall for five minutes now, try going without it.” Kageyama encouraged.

“Well gee, thanks Kageyama. I’m not scared at all now! Your wise words of wisdom mean that, magically, I can easily skate as well as you do!” He muttered sarcastically.

“Wow, jealous?” Kageyama said with a grin.

“No!”

But they both knew he was. Kageyama held out a gloved hand.

“What?”

“Just… take it. We’ll go around together.” He suggested coolly with a light shrug, trying desperately to avoid the dusting of pink that came over his face.

Hinata placed his small, warmer hand into Kageyama’s, allowing himself to be guided by the naturally talented skater. If Kageyama could put all of his trust into Hinata, surely he could do the same!

Kageyama slowed down to let Hinata get used to skating away from the comfort of the wall. At first it wasn’t too bad, but then Hinata slipped. Badly. Bringing Kageyama down with him. Well, he guessed on top of him was a better way to put it.

Hinata collapsed into a fit of giggles as he looked up at Kageyama.

“Awkward!” He called out as the black haired beauty scrambled to get up off of him.

From behind glass, the same brunette sat, reading a magazine calmly. On the outside he didn’t look like he was fazed by anything, but on the inside he was screaming the name ‘ _Kageyama’_ over and over in his head. It suited him. Now all there was to find out about was what his relationship was with the shrimpy ginger kid. They looked lovey dovey, but a small part of him knew they weren’t together. They couldn’t be! He needed to know more.

Hinata rushed over to the old man they had asked to look after the camera. When they asked him to take a photo he revealed that he already had, the two of them blushing when they saw the aftermath of Hinata’s incident, captured in the perfect moment. Kageyama said he didn’t mind taking another one, but Hinata refused, saying that the picture looked more genuine like this.

Kageyama didn’t mind at all.

After a battle to get the tight fitting skates off, Hinata leant on a wall to cross off **#50- Ice Skating.**

“Well that was fun!” Hinata enthused.

“Really? You weren’t all that great at it.”

“You don’t have to be good at something to enjoy it!” Hinata said, pulling a typical Kageyama move as he rolled his eyes at the taller man.

“Anyway- What’s next?”

“Oh honestly Kageyama, you’re going to love this one!” He said with a devilish grin.

“…I have a bad feeling about this already.”

**

“Fuck! Kageyama- more! I can take more!” The ginger whined.

“I don’t want to hurt you dumbass!”

“I’m not porcelain, you can go harder.”

“Like this?”

“Owww, yeah. Man, I feel more stretched than ever!”

“I really don’t want a go at this.”

“But it’s fun Kageyama!”

The raven haired male would have to disagree there. Yoga was definitely not fun. At all. It was an activity for flexible people, something which Kageyama was not. He pushed Hinata’s legs wider in the pose he was helping the shorter man to complete.

“Somehow I don’t think this is your first time doing Yoga.”

“I-I may have a few DVD’s at home,” Hinata muttered, going deeply red. “Okay, that’s it- Your turn!” Hinata said, rolling out of the position and changing the subject all in one go.

“This is stupid, I won’t be able to do any of the moves.” Kageyama said pessimistically.

“Well not with that attitude you won’t!” He replied as Kageyama tried the first pose.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t as bad as he thought he would be. Not as good as Hinata was, sure, but he managed to complete many of the poses with ease.

“Nice one Kageyama! Wait- hold that pose.” Kageyama did as he was told, waiting for Hinata to take a photo, which is what he assumed the waiter was doing.

It was, he found out, and so a picture of Kageyama in the downwards facing dog position was added to the camera.

Kageyama was knackered. He was literally half asleep when they left the yoga room, hearing faint complaints from his sidekick that he would ache tomorrow.

“Kageyama!” The two suddenly heard. Kageyama turned to see Daichi running towards them, a towel around his neck, sweat slightly dripping from his forehead. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah well, it’s been one of those days…” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his neck. “Why are you here?”

“Suga and I are here to work out today! Tuesday workout sessions kind of became a thing for us.” He beamed. Kageyama wouldn’t lie, it made him happy to see his boss so over the moon.

“Ah, Fun.” He said as enthusiastically as he could.

“Sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama’s boss.” The bold man said, holding out a hand in Hinata’s direction.

Hinata took the hand a shook it strongly. “Pleasure to meet you. Hinata Shouyou.” He replied, a grin on his face.

“So… are you two…?” Daichi said, an eyebrow raising.

Both men turned pink. “No! No it’s not like that!” Kageyama replied as Hinata said. “Oh no, we’re just friends!”

Daichi laughed strongly. “Sorry, my mistake! I did think it was weird for Kageyama to have a partner.”

“Hey Daichi, they didn’t have orange but- Hinata?” A silver haired man stopped next to Daichi, two water bottles in hand as he said Hinata’s name.

“Suga!” Hinata said enthusiastically, jumping in for a hug.

“Oh! You’re that Hinata? I’ve heard a lot about you then.” Daichi said with a small smile.

“You know Suga?” Kageyama asked Hinata when he pulled away from Sugawara’s kind embrace.

“Yeah! We met one day when I was getting flowers and have been friends since!” Hinata explained.

“Hello Kageyama, how are you doing?” Suga asked with a warm smile.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” He had only met Suga a handful of times before, the man seemed nice enough. And he made Daichi very happy.

“So is this like a date for you two?” Hinata teased with a giggle.

“I guess you could call it that. It’s me of an opportunity to oogle Daichi’s muscles in public though!” Suga said, winking at his boyfriend.

And Kageyama laughed slightly because Daichi _blushed_. He _fucking blushed_!

“Kageyama Tobio, you know that I could fire you right?” He warned, Kageyama nodded, his teeth biting down hard on his lip to stop laughter from coming out.

“So Hinata,” Suga said, continuing to talk to his friend. “How are you and Kenma? It feels like ages since I’ve seen you guys!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! Things have been so hectic lately, what with Kenma losing his job and all.” Hinata said sadly.

“Oh no! I’m sorry to hear that.”

Hinata shrugged. “It’s fine, we’re fine! He had a new job lined up already anyway!”

“Ever the optimist aren’t you?” Suga grinned as Hinata nodded.“Well, I’d love to stay and chat but Daichi was about to go and do squats and I do not want to miss that.” He whispered loudly.

“Koushi!” Daichi said, nudging him playfully. “It was good seeing you Kageyama! How’s the new guy going by the way?”

“Oh good, actually. He’s a fast learner and he knows his stuff. It shouldn’t be long before he’s in the office.” _And so am I._ He added in his head.

“Great to hear! I knew I could count on you. Nice meeting you Hinata!” He said cheerfully as he and Suga walked off.

“Bye Hinata!”

“Bye Suga!” The two waved, until the couple turned into the gym area.

“Small world huh?” Hinata said with a grin.

“I guess.”

Hinata grabbed the papers out of his bag. “Right! Only one more activity to go, Art class! Relaxing right? I thought it would be nice to end on.”

“Thanks, I don’t think I could’ve handled another high energy activity, I’m beat.” Kageyama said as he yawned.

“Well, follow me and we’ll go paint shit.” Hinata said with a laugh.

Over the few days they’d be messaging each other, the two had come to find out various facts about the other person. For example, Kageyama knew that Hinata preferred sweet foods to salty foods and Hinata knew Kageyama’s preference for books over movies. Still, he went on to ask the question anyway.

“Did you want to go to the cinema sometime?” Hinata asked abruptly. “There’s this movie out, a romantic comedy, Kenma doesn’t want to go and see it and I just thought it might be nice to hand out outside of doing the list.”

“Oh, right,” He replied awkwardly. “What movie?”

“It’s called ‘Drama Queen’! It’s all about this dude who has to go undercover at a girl’s school as a dare to win prom queen or something like that. But he ends up falling for one of the girls that he befriended’s brother. It looks super cool! And it stars that new celebrity guy who’s been popping up randomly for a while now. I think his name is Oidana or something? I can’t really remember, but it looks so good and I don’t want to go alone!” He enthused loudly and energetically.

Kageyama would admit that it sounded interesting. Hell, he even though he might’ve seen the trailer for it. It wasn’t really his kind of movie, but hey- always a first for everything.

“Sure, I’ll go with you.”

“Really? Oh thank you Kag-” He was interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. “Sorry- One second!” He said, answering the call with haste.

“Hey! What’s up? …You’re kidding? Now? I’m kind of- No, no I understand I just… do I have to come now? Alright. Alright! I’ll be there.” He sighed as he hung up his phone and turned to face Kageyama.

“Everything alright?”

“Ugh, No. One of the girls at work can’t make her shift. Her car broke down and she can’t make it. We have a booked party coming in today, they need me there to push up the number of staff we have.” Hinata said, his face, for the first time ever, looked annoyed.

“So you have to leave?” Kageyama answered, confirming Hinata’s point.

He nodded. “I’m so sorry Kageyama, wow what a dick move! I feel so stupid now, I’m such an arse!” He said, shaking his head.

“Nah, don’t worry. It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m just leaving you here on you own-”

“Hinata, It’s fine honestly. It’s just one thing. There are many more you can still help me out with, alright? No need to put yourself down.” He comforted.

“Thank you Kageyama, I’m so sorry. You sure you’ll be alright on your own?”

“Positive.”

And with that Hinata was off like a flash of lightning. Good things they decided to come separately today or else he would have no ride home.

Kageyama sighed. Alone again. He knew that he said it didn’t matter, and truly it didn’t, but he couldn’t help but hate the feeling of loneliness caused by Hinata’s departure. He just felt so much more awkward around everyone now he was on his own, completing some childish bucket list.

But Hinata had paid for the sessions, so he decided to continue on with the sessions. Besides, how hard could art be?

He checked a map of the leisure centre and saw he was close to the art room. At least he didn’t have to travel far. When he entered the room, another smell flooded his senses, this time it wasn’t unpleasant though. It smelt like a typical artists workshop, and looked the part too. Thick blobs of dry and wet paint coated the tables, easels were standing wherever you looked, accompanied by the pencil shavings that decorated the floor.

Oh yeah, Kageyama was in the right place.

He selected a stool with an easel that was more secluded away from the other people. He didn’t want to socialise, he wasn’t here to make friends. He just wanted to zone out, which is why the sound of the door creaking open didn’t even make him flinch.

He only remembered where he was when a voice seemed to purr from behind him- “Is this seat taken?”

Kageyama turned around, his dark blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones, so pretty and delicate. Eyelashes long and curled, much like his thick brunette hair. He smiled a cheeky grin at Kageyama as his large, well-kept hands gestured to the chair next to him.

He felt his heart literally skip a beat at the beautiful man. He was so shocked he could barely squeak out a “No.”

The pretty man, pulled the chair out and sat down, his pose instantly relaxed. Kageyama wished he could be like that, but he constantly seemed to have a stick up his arse.

“This is my first time taking an art class,” The god like creature said to him. “How about you?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama responded dumbly, forcing his blush down as he stared at the empty canvas in front of him. Why was this guy even talking to him? Didn’t he look like someone who wanted to be left alone?

“Yeah you’ve been before or yeah you’ve never been?” He asked, cracking a gorgeous smile at Kageyama. He wanted to whimper, he was dazzling.

Oh come on, even the straightest guy would’ve swooned at this.

“I’ve never been.” He replied quietly.

“Ah, right,” His new friend absentmindedly picked up a paintbrush and played with the end of it. “So… Where’s your boyfriend?”

Kageyama turned to the man fully for the first time. “Huh?” He said with a head tilt.

“Your boyfriend? The shrimpy ginger kid? You were with him earlier.”

“Oh, we’re not… I mean, we’re just friends is that’s what you’re asking,” He paused. “Why do you know that?”

“I saw you too earlier at the pool! I’m sorry, I just assumed you were together, acting all cutesy. So just to confirm- you’re single?” He said, pointing at Kageyama with the paintbrush.

Kageyama nodded, making the brunette smile. “Alright! I’ll introduce myself then,” He held out his hand. “Oikawa Tooru, at your service!”

Kageyama took the hand (Good lord it was warm) and shook it delicately. That name… it sounded familiar, he just couldn’t place it. He replied with a quick mutter of “Kageyama Tobio.”

“Nice name, it suits you!”

The teacher then came in, silencing the whole class. They explained that today’s session was painting. Kageyama didn’t mind that really, he didn’t really know what he was good at art-wise. He’d taken art at school but it was way too long ago for him to remember if he was any good.

He decided to paint a crow. They were cute but fierce right? Stunning animals too.

He reached over for the black paint at the same time as Oikawa did, his hand flinched away instinctively. “Sorry, you can have it.” He mumbled.

“Thank you Tobio-Chan!” He said, pouring the black paint into a pallet before handing it to the midnight eyed man next to him, who seemed to be glaring. “What?”

“…Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? It’s cute.”

Kageyama blushed deeply as he poured his paint. “Exactly.”

There was a small moment of silence before Oikawa put his brush to his canvas and began painting soft strokes.

“So why did you decide to take art Tob- I mean, Kageyama?”

Now here’s the thing, Kageyama could get into a long winded explanation of how his mother had died and his friends were cheering him up by getting him out and doing activities while being accompanied by a small bubbly man who embraced every minute of it.

Or- he could do option two.

“Boredom.” He lied, beginning his painting too.

Oikawa laughed, throwing his head back. “I am the world’s best liar Kageyama, which means it’s very easy for me to spot one when I hear it. But hey- understandable right? We don’t know each-other that well I guess,” He said, his lips curving up into a smile. “Yet anyway.”

Kageyama couldn’t help the small butterfly feeling in his stomach. Was he being flirted with? It sure felt like it. Then again, Kageyama had, had about as much luck with romance as getting into cooking.

“I wanted to be a chef,” Kageyama spoke, surprising Oikawa who was sure he would be leading the conversations. “Ever since I was little, I’d dreamed about owning my own restaurant, cooking all types of food. But it hasn’t happened. Yet anyway. So I thought I’d take an art class to break away from the norm.” Which, technically speaking, wasn’t a complete lie. This was a break from his reality, doing fun things wasn’t he was used too.

“I’m sorry to hear that, it took me a long while to get into my career too. I’d been trying all my life, it was super difficult. But I got there in the end! I’m sure you will too. What are you doing now instead?”

“Just an office job,” He said, rolling his eyes. “Still has to do with food though, which is something I guess.”

“That’s a good way of looking at it Kageyama. I didn’t take you for an optimist.” He remarked with a soft chuckle.

“I’m not,” But as he thought of Hinata and how his mind-set had changed over the past week he continued. “Well, I wasn’t.”

The two men continued to paint in peace, not talking much unless they needed a brush or a paint from the other. The teacher put on some quiet music in the background, so it wasn’t deathly silent.

Kageyama focused on his bird. It was a large flying crow, surrounded by a few others, in the dusk sky. He wasn’t ashamed of it. It could’ve been much better, but he wasn’t dissatisfied. Once he had finished he washed up his paint brushes and clear his work space. Finally he took out his camera and snapped a picture of his new painting, he hoped that Yachi believed him when he said he had painted it. When he came back from the sink the brunette was looking intently at his paining.

“It’s very good. Beautiful in fact, you have a lovely art style.”

“Thank you,” He said, absentmindedly helping Oikawa pack up too. “What did you paint?”

“Nothing too complex, an angel is all.” Kageyama peeked over Oikawa’s shoulder to see the most beautiful painting he’d ever laid eyes on. The wings were bright and white, surrounded by a soft yellow glow in the dark of night. The angel was pale and had its head in its hands, the black bangs seeping over the top.

“Shit me,” He said breathlessly. “This wasn’t your first time painting was it?”

Oikawa shook his head. “Nope.” He grinned, popping the ‘P’. What a strange man, lying for the fun of it. Well, Kageyama took care to take into account that he had admitted to being a bit of a liar earlier.

“Well whatever, yours is great.” Kageyama said, the simple compliment making Oikawa beam.

“Umm, can I ask you something?” Oikawa said nervously.

Kageyama didn’t see why not, they had five minutes until their sessions ended. “Sure.”

“You, uh, you honestly don’t know who I am right?” He asked, a sense of desperation in his eyes.

Kageyama shook his head “No. Sorry, should i?”

“No! No, I’m glad you don’t actually. It’s refreshing to get to know someone as myself.” Kageyama thought this guys was very cryptic, but he didn’t say anything out of place in case he offended Oikawa.

“Well, alright. I’m going to go now. I actually have some work to do at home so…” He stood up and picked up his bag. “Nice meeting you Oikawa.”

However, his goodbye seemed short lived when his new ‘friend’ stood up and began to walk out with him. It didn’t matter what way Kageyama went, the brunette was always close behind him.

“Okay, why are you following me?” He said, his voice a little bit pissed off as he turned to face the slightly taller male.

“Sorry! Sorry, I just… wanted to ask for your number, that’s all. You seem… really nice and I just…” He trailed off, somewhat embarrassed.

“I’m not... I don’t… usually…” Kageyama stuttered. He had never been asked out like that before. No one wanted him, and he had accepted that. But then there’s this guy…

“So you’re _not_ gay? Man, I was sure you were!” Oikawa said, his face twisted into one of contemplation.

“I actually am,” He cleared his throat. “Uh, gay. But I’m not used to this sort of stuff so I’ll just be going.” He said as he turned and began to walk faster away from Oikawa.

“Hey! Hold up!” Oikawa replied, walking after him.

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m not into things like this- I don’t know you!” Kageyama protested walking faster.

“Just hear me out alright? Please, you… I have a good feeling about you and I just-” He stopped talking when he bumped into Kageyama who had once again stopped moving and had turned to face him.

“It’s a kind offer Oikawa but… but… wait…” He said, his eyes flickering to the poster that Oikawa stood next too. It was an advertisement for the movie Hinata had mentioned earlier, ‘Drama Queen’. But the main character on the poster resembled the man standing in front of him, not to mention the name a t the top blantantly stated ‘Oikawa Tooru’.

Kageyama wanted to die. He had been talking to a celebrity. Well, an up and coming one anyway. And he’d been a little bitch! Oh shit. His eye flicked back to Oikawa.

“You… You’re… Oh my…” Kageyama began to blush. Oikawa turned around and saw the poster of him.

“Damn I look good,” He commented to himself before turning back around to Kageyama. “Yeah that’s me… But it doesn’t mean I’m any different as a person! The me you know now isn’t some cocky, selfish bastard like the media says!”

“So that’s why your name sounded familiar…” Kageyama said, the pieces finally clicking into place. Suddenly it occurred to him that right now he had the chance to get rid of another task on his bucket list. **#7- Meet Someone Famous.** “Uhh, could I… maybe get a photo together with you?”

“I’d rather just give you my number…” He said with confidence.

“No, no, you don’t understand. I need a photo with you.”

“Why?”

“It… it is part of this bucket list thing I’m doing! I need to make sure I get pictures of everything I complete, or else my friends won’t think I’ve done it, so if I could get a photo with you that would be really helpful.” Kageyama practically pleaded. He had no idea when he would see someone remotely famous again, this was a great plan!

“Bucket list? Sounds interesting! Which task am I?” He asked, his eyes shining brightly.

“You? You’d be ‘meet someone famous’.” Oikawa blushed instantly.

“I-I’m not really all that famous.” He said nervously.

“You’re famous enough, please let me have a photo with you!”

“Alright, seeing as you asked _so_ nicely. But, I want your number in return!” Oikawa grinned.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Why do I want your number?” He asked, Kageyama nodded. “I just… saw you and thought I’d take chance. You’re very interesting Tobio.”

Kageyama shrugged. “Fine, you can have my number.”

Kageyama pulled out the camera and turned it to take a picture of them together. He had assumed no celebrities lived up here; he was super shocked to have met one! Especially since he was a recent comer to the world of showbiz!

The two posed, as Kageyama took the picture. Oikawa was smiling at the cute picture of them together when Kageyama let them see it. “How adorable!” Oikawa cooed.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad.” Kageyama groaned to himself.

“Now! Hand me your phone!” Kageyama did what he had promised to do, giving it over to Oikawa, who seemed to be adding him on all forms of social media. He sent a quick text to himself so that he would have Kageyama’s number saved in his phone.

“Hey, do you mind if I maybe saw your bucket list thing?” He asked sweetly.

Kageyama pulled it out of his bag with a nod, letting the star read through it.

“Wow, one hundred things? You have a long way to go!”

“I know.” Kageyama said, a slight frown on his face.

Oikawa placed a hand on Kageyama’s chin, lifting his head up so that they were making direct eye contact. “Of course, I’d be happy to help you out with some of them. Especially those where you need a partner.” He said with a wink. Kageyama blushed a deep shade of red.

“Y-yeah, I’ll think about that,” He snatched the list back, tucking it back into his bag. “Well, I actually wasn’t lying that time, I do have some work to do when I get home so I should really be going…” He said nervously.

“Sure, don’t let me keep you!”

“Again, good to meet you Oikawa.” He said, bowing slightly before he headed out.

“I’ll text you!” He heard the actor shout after him.

Kageyama took a huge inhale of air as soon as he got outside. Jesus Christ, he felt as though he was on fire. He had never been flirted with, let alone by a celebrity.

He was still in a daze when he got home, flinging himself onto the sofa.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his Pocket and did a quick google search for ‘Oikawa Tooru’. It turned out that Oikawa was telling the truth, he honestly hadn’t been in much prior to his new movie, but there was a Wikipedia page dedicated to him will all kinds of information on.

In the top corner was a picture of him. Kageyama felt his heart race at the sight. It was unreal- this guy liked him. He flirted with him! Kageyama didn’t know what to feel. He only knew what to do.

She picked up after three rings.

“Hey Kageyama what’s up?” Yachi’s voice said from down the phone

“Hey Yach,” He sighed.

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound happy.” Trust Yachi to realise straight away that he wasn’t alright.

“It’s not that I’m not happy, I’m just… confused.”

Yachi didn’t reply for a while before she asked. “About what?”

“I got flirted with today.” He said bluntly.

“What? Really? With who?” She said, sounding excited now.

“Umm, well, he was… his name is Oikawa.” Kageyama said, blushing.

“And? What happened? Tell me what he’s like!”

“Jesus calm down Yachi! It’s not like I told you I’m marrying the guy,” He joked, but continued anyway. “Hinata and I went to do things for the list today and Hinata had to leave before art class so I went alone and then he just appeared and- Yachi he’s so goddamn beautiful. Like… something out of a magazine. He just started talking to me and… I gave him my number.”

Yachi squealed. “No way! You gave him your number? I thought you never did that with people romantically.”

“I don’t! But we kind of made an agreement.” He swallowed hard.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Not like that Yachi!” He scolded. “I mean… The thing is… I had to get a picture with him. For the list.”

Yachi didn’t respond, confused. So Kageyama continued. “What I’m trying to say… I mean he’s, umm, famous.” He whispered the last word.

“He’s what?” She yelled excitedly, making Kageyama pull the phone away from his ear.

“Famous! He’s fucking famous Yachi!” He said, kind of getting excited now.

“Kageyama- you got hit on by a famous person! You- You’re just- wow!” Kageyama laughed a bit at that. “So… is he in anything we’ve seen.”

“He’s been bit parts in things, but he has a new movie out in the cinemas.”

“Oh right, what movie?”

“Drama Queen.”

Kageyama heard Yachi inhale a sharp gulp of air. “Kageyama. Are you telling me that you gave your number to Oikawa Tooru?”

“Well, I mean, I have his number too…” He joked.

“Fucking hell! Kageyama! Fucking wow!” Yachi said, Kageyama imagined she was up and pacing the room now. “Are you not excited about that?”

“Still in shock if we’re being honest Yachi.”

“Holy shit. That is awesome Kageyama! And you’re right- he’s super hot.”

“I know.”

“I’d get moist for him.”

“Gross.” Both of them laughed.

Kageyama laid down on the sofa. “But what if… what is he realises that I’m just me? He can do much better than a scrawny loser.”

“Kageyama don’t put yourself down! He likes you, I’m sure of it. He came over to talk to you right? So he must!”

“Hmm,” Kageyama hummed softly. “Well, I should go, I’m kind of knackered after all today. It’s been a long one.”

“Alright, get a good rest Kageyama.”

“Will do!”

“See you soon!” She cheered before hanging up the phone.

Kageyama set it down on the coffee table and smiled. It really was sinking in that this guy _flirted_ with him. No one had really done that before. Would he really text him?

Oh god, he needed to stop acting like a love struck teenager and get his mind off of it. He decided to check his emails. He found he had one from Kozume.

They had been making great progress with the workload and he was even talking about coming into work soon, which Kageyama was all for! He opened the mail and read it-

_Kageyama,_

_Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you would be free on the 1 st of December to meet me for a coffee. I really am serious about coming into work but I would like to have met you first, to thank you and also to get to know you in person. I’m not really a people person so I apologise in advance if I’m kind of awkward around you, it’s not purposeful. So if you are, just let me know a time and place that best suits you and I’ll be there. My treat._

_Thank you,_

_Kozume K._

Kageyama smiled. He would like to meet the guy he’s been training for sure, but he mostly wanted to start working again. He’d been dying to go back. He couldn’t decline this offer, besides he knew about Kozume’s anxiety, he would need a friend when he finally started working at the office.

He typed out a quick reply on his laptop, agreeing to the coffee with a time and a place. He hoped the guy was as nice in person as he was in his emails. He had turned out to be quite a polite guy, and a year older than Kageyama too.

Kageyama sent the email and decided to have a quick bath and then go to bed, he truly was knackered.

As he lay in his bed, his damp hair still slightly dripping, he flicked through the photos on his camera, smiling at the memories. He would hand it to Yachi, the album thing was a good idea. But as he flicked to the next photo, thinking he would return to the start, he came across one he had not taken.

There, in the art room, was Oikawa. Smiling with a wink at the camera. Ignoring the hot flash that came over him he pondered when Oikawa had, had the opportunity to take a photo without Kageyama’s permission or awareness. He was a sly guy evidently.

Strangely, he found himself looking at the photo for longer than he should’ve, marvelling at the way his smile made his face light up, and my god- how did he get his hair like that? He didn’t even realise he was smiling until it was too late.

He quickly shut the camera off. Would he be disappointed if he never heard from Oikawa again? His current feelings weren’t even based on personality, just looks alone. But somehow, as Kageyama set the camera on his bedside table, he knew that he wanted to know this guy. Not because he was famous, but because he seemed genuine. Whether it was because he was just that good of an actor, or that he was showing Kageyama his true colours, he only knew he wanted to find out.

Just as he turned over to go to sleep his phone buzzed. Nervously he opened it and checked the messages.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa  <3_ **

_Goodnight Tobio-Chan Xx_

Kageyama bit his lip to stop the smile forcing its way up his face. He’d text him. On the same day! He felt fucking giddy. He typed out a quick goodnight message of his own before turning his phone off and shutting his eyes and trying not to smile.

Great. Now he had to get to sleep with a stomach full of butterflies.


	3. 3- #1, #46, #49, #82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kenma, Shopping sprees and is that some smut I see? *Wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I was so excited to keep writing this story! This chapter has OVER 9000 (Subtle reference) words- I have no chill.  
> Anyway! enjoy this one! I hope you guys like where I'm taking the story!   
> More to come real soon ^^  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Hinata woke up to the smell of food.

Burning food.

Which, to be honest, he was used too by now. His boyfriend couldn't cook for shit, but Hinata didn't mind. He only minded when the food they brought went to waste with his efforts.

Groggily, Hinata pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He walked in to see his boyfriend over the stove, his back to Hinata. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, startling him slightly.

"What's cooking good looking?" Hinata smiled into Kenma's hair. "And by cooking I mean burning."

Kenma smiled. "Sorry Shouyou, I just wanted to try again."

"I've told you, you can just let me cook the food from now on. We all know you suck at cooking." He teased.

"All? Who else knows?"

"Oh everyone! Kuroo, Suga, even Nishinoya from work!"

"I've never even met him Shouyou." Kenma chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'm a very reliable source of knowledge," Hinata kissed Kenma on the cheek. "Now budge over and let me take over... Or start again actually."

Kenma poked his tongue out at his boyfriend and went to sit at the table in the kitchen. Hinata pulled on his 'kiss the cook' apron and began clearing away Kenma's disaster.

"So I was hoping we could go out today?" Hinata said, though it came out more like a question.

"Hmm, I have to meet with someone from work at 4 but I should be free after that, we could get an early dinner?" Kenma offered, he knew that he had been distant lately, but losing his job put him down. Really down. It just took him a while to get back on his feet again. And now that he had he was super busy trying to get suited in a new completely different job. Thank god he had Tobio to help him out.

"Yes! I'd love that! I'm going shopping with Kageyama today anyway so I should be in town for then!" He said as he started to fry bacon in a, now burnt, pan.

"Oh that's cool. More stuff for his bucket list?" Kenma asked.

Hinata nodded. "We're really flying with it! He wasn't keen at first but I'm pretty sure I've warmed him up to it. He's a lot more enthusiastic now. Or else, he was when we went to the leisure centre," he moved over to get some plates out of a higher up cupboard. "Besides, today is a lot more relaxing anyway. Oh... Maybe not the tattoo part."

"He's getting a tattoo?" Kenma said, smiling at Hinata's crazy antics.

"Well, he doesn't know yet, but yes! Don't give me that look! I'll cheer him up with a build a bear afterwards!" Hinata laughed, cooking the food quickly and a lot more efficiently than Kenma.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting at the table and eating the food. It wasn't delicious, but it wasn't terrible either.

"Much better than the mess I made Shouyou." Kenma said, eating a forkful of bacon.

"I believe that one day you will get better! But it might take years..." He grinned, laughing when Kenma nudged his leg softly under the table with his foot.

"So are you finally going into work?" Hinata asked.

"I should be, next week. I just thought it might be nicer to meet the guy who's been helping me out before I go in. I want to thank him." He was honestly surprised at Tobio's positive response to his email last night, but was happy he was willing to meet before he had to go into the workplace.

"He sounds like a nice guy, I'm glad there are nice people at your new workplace," Kenma hummed in response. "Is it easy work?"

"It's easy enough, just not what I wanted to do." Kenma sighed. Hinata reached across the table and placed his hand over Kenma's.

"Hey," Kenma raised his head to look at Hinata, love evident in his Hazel brown eyes. "It's okay. You said it would be a temporary fix only, keep looking. You'll find something more linked to gaming again, I just know it."

"Thanks Shou, but I just don't think it's going to be as easy this time around." Hinata gave a warm smile of encouragement before he got up from the table.

"Right! I'll wash up here, you go and get ready!" He said, picking up the plates.

"No, no you cooked, I should wash up." Kenma replied as he too rose from his seat.

"Don't be silly! Besides, weren't you going to meet Kuroo this morning? You should get ready first."

Kenma moved over to Hinata, cupping his cheek shyly. "I don't deserve you." He smiled as Hinata leant in for a kiss. It was short but sweet, and perfect.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I'm out." Kenma said, turning to go into the bedroom.

"Thanks!" Hinata said as he turned to start washing up. He was excited now. Excited to be seeing Kageyama and excited to finally go on a date with Kenma again.

The only thing confusing him was that he didn't know which one excited him more.

* * *

 

"Kageyama please!"

"No."

"C'mon, we'll even organise the whole thing!"

"That really isn't going to persuade me."

"You're such a party pooper!" Nishinoya said with a pout.

This morning Tanaka and Nishinoya asked Kageyama for a lift to town. Considering he was going there anyway, he accepted happily. But he was beginning to regret that now.

"I'm not a 'party pooper'! I just don't want a birthday party! Guys, I'm turning 24 it's really not a big deal. Besides... Planned by you two? No thanks." Kageyama said as they stood in line at a coffee shop to get a drink while Kageyama waited for Hinata to arrive.

Tanaka rolled his eyes. "Our parties are awesome dude, seriously. You always have a ton of fun!"

"And then regret it the next morning."

"But you're having fun at the time!" Nishinoya said. "Ugh, fine- let's compromise, yeah?"

Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. "How so?"

"We'll get Yachi to assist us!" Nishinoya announced dramatically.

"Yeah yeah! She'll make sure it's a party you'll like!" Tanaka added.

Kageyama groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

The two immature men cheered and high fived each other enthusiastically. "You will not regret this Kageyama!"

Kageyama ordered them all drinks, making sure to get Hinata a coffee too. Karasuno probably served better but he got him one anyway.

"And music? Who should do the music?" Nishinoya asked as he sipped his chocolate frappe.

"Pft, I can do the music! You don't even know about my DJ skills bro," Nishinoya burst out laughing at this. "What?!"

"I'm sorry! S-so sorry! Oh my god, but Ryuu... Jesus Christ no, let's just hire someone!"

"Hire someone for what?" A sweet voice said from behind them. They all turned to see their ginger friend wrapped in a large dark blue coat, the fluffy hood pulled over his messy locks and his nose dusted a light shake of pink. He smiled widely at the three men.

Kageyama hated how his heart skipped a beat.

"Ah Shouyou!" Nishinoya said gleefully, pulling Hinata in for a tight hug. "We were just discussing Kageyama's birthday party!"

"Kageyama has his birthday soon?" Hinata asked as he removed his gloves and pulled out the chair next to Kageyama.

"Sure does! The 22nd of December!” Tanaka announced, pulling out the chair for Nishinoya to plop himself back into.

“Oh that’s soon!”

“No, it’s not, guys it’s like… three weeks until then!” Kageyama complained. He quickly handed the coffee over to Hinata who was taking off his coat. “Oh, here. This is for you.”

“Oh thank you, you really didn’t have to!” He said with a beaming smile, accepting the coffee gratefully.

“Hinata, can you believe Kageyama doesn’t want a birthday party?” Tanaka boomed.

“You don’t want a party? Why not, parties are great! They also give a great opportunity to do more stuff from your list.” Hinata said, trying to sweeten the deal for the party to go ahead. The truth was, Hinata loved parties, and wanted to be invited to this one!

“Whatever, they’re loud and noisy and give you a hangover; I’m not about that life.” Kageyama responded taking a sip from his coffee.

“It’s just one night! Besides, you haven’t been to a party in ages, it might be fun now!” Nishinoya encouraged.

“Why are you still nagging- I already said you could plan it-”

“Yes!”

“-As long as Yachi helps.”

“No!”

“What’s wrong with Yachi helping out?” Hinata said tilting his head.

“You haven’t been to a Yachi party Hinata, they are boooooring!!” Tanaka said, sticking his tongue out.

“They’re sensible.”

“Yeah, that what I said, boring.” Kageyama rolled his eyes in response.

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be? You wanted to come into town for a reason, surely.” He said, trying to get them away.

“Oh yeah! We’re here to buy your birthday present!”

“Hell yeah we are!” The two high fived again, even more hyperactive than before.

“Kageyama, dude, you’re going to love it.” Nishinoya cheered.

Kageyama on the other hand began to rub his head in slight distain. “If it’s anything like the gift you got me last year I’m sure I won’t.”

“What did you get him last-” Hinata started to ask before he was cut off by Kageyama.

“A dildo. They brought me a high tech, remote controlled, vibrating, blue, eight inch dildo.” Kageyama said with his usual blunt tone of voice.

“And?” Nishinoya said raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean ‘And?’”

“And what else did we get you?!”

Kageyama sighed. “Lube. A lot of lube and…” He muttered the last part of his sentence.

“Sorry, what? I didn’t quite catch that Kageyama.” Tanaka teased.

“Anal beads!” He said too loudly. “T-They go me anal bea- you know what? This isn’t a conversation I want to be having at,” He checked his watch. “Eleven AM.”

The two boys opposite were howling with laughter and Hinata stifled giggles beside him.

“I’m sorry Kageyama but we are so awesome, that is a quality present.” Tanaka said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Sure, thanks.” He rolled his eyes.

“But this time you honestly will love it! We put thought into this one!”

“Not that we didn’t with the other one! What with you being a virgin and all, I think it was a pretty nice gift!” Nishinoya said.

Kageyama flung his arms up in the air. “Great! Just great! Thank you so much for making me feel _so_ great about myself!” Kageyama glared at them. “Assholes.”

Hinata chuckled next to him. “I-I’m sorry Kageyama but that story was hilarious. I know I s-shouldn’t be laughing but I just…” He burst out laughing again, accompanied by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Yeah, laugh now, but I know things about you two that you would make you move country if people found out.” That seemed to shut them up quickly. They both shared a look of utter fear.

“For example,” Kageyama started. “Did you know that Tanaka has a strong preference for porn with edg-”

“Okay!” Tanaka shouted standing up. “Yuu and I should really be going now! Ha-ha, good seeing you again Hinata!” He said as he pulled the shorter man up and pulled him out of the coffee shop. Nishinoya could still be heard down the street begging Tanaka to tell him the secret.

“That was entertaining.” Hinata said with a wide smile.

“I swear, sometimes I think they’re younger than I am,” He smiled into his coffee. He wouldn’t give his friends up for the world though. “Anyway, weirdness aside- What’s on the agenda for today?” Kageyama only knew they were coming shopping, he didn’t know just what Hinata planned to do here.

“Boy am I glad you asked!” Hinata said grinning devilishly.

“That… is not a face that makes me happy to see.” Kageyama said, moving slightly away from Hinata.

“I may have planned a little something that… you might have mixed feelings about. But it is on the list so you do have to do it at some point!”

“…What is it?”

Hinata stood up and pulled Kageyama up too, much like Tanaka had done to their other friend. “Let me show you!”

It was only a five minute walk from the coffee shop to the small shop the two ended up in front of.

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“A little forewarning would’ve been nice.” Kageyama said as he eyed the tattoo shop. It was all black with radical tattoo designs all over the outside of it.

To put it simply, Kageyama would never have gone near the place is he hadn’t had to.

“Honestly, I don’t know Hinata. I don’t even know what I want…” Kageyama said, looking at some of the intricate designs displayed on the door.

“Well, I don’t either but that’s half the fun isn’t it?” He smiled.

“You’re getting one too?”

“You bet I am! And mines going to be way cooler than yours!”

Kageyama blinked at Hinata. “This isn’t really a competition...”

Hinata flushed red slightly. “Sh-Shut up! You’re just scared you won’t look as cool as me!” after looking at Kageyama’s disbelieving face he sighed and slouched a tad. “The truth is, I think I’m too… cutesy. I want something to make me feel a little manlier. It’s not like my height and face help me to look masculine is it?”

Kageyama nodded. He didn’t see why Hinata had to prove he was manly, but he wouldn’t judge.

The two walked in, both nervous but trying desperately not to show it.

“Hi!” A tall man with long brown hair said, calling out to the strangers as they entered. “Looking to get a tattoo?”

“Sure am!” Hinata replied, obviously not as intimidated as Kageyama was by the incredibly large man. “I’m not sure what to get though, I was hoping you might have something I could look at for inspiration.”

“Of course! Take a seat with your friend, I’ll bring the book right over.”

Hinata and Kageyama took a seat on the dank sofa. If Kageyama had to name the smell radiating from it, he would say it was a B.O infected bottle of vodka.

Not pleasant at all.

When the man walked back over he handed two books to Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata accepted with a bright smile, Kageyama with a glare that made the scary man become not so terrifying at all.

“W-W-Why are you giving me that look?” He said, his eyes wide.

“This is just my face.” Kageyama replied.

“S-Scary…” He replied.

“You can talk! You tattoo people for a living, you look like a thug and your hair is longer than Jesus’s probably was, yet I’m the intimidating one?”

“Kageyama- don’t be rude!” Hinata scolded, flipping through designs.

“N-No it’s alright. I know that I look scary, I’m not though, honestly. I don’t even tattoo people here! I’m just the front guy. I don’t want to be a tattoo artist. It’s too much effort and it’s not very me.” He explained shyly.

“Sorry.” Kageyama grumbled as he picked up one of the books and flipped through it. He could faintly hear Hinata talking to the not tattoo artist, who’s name turned out to be Asahi. He wasn’t really paying them much attention until he heard that the thug like man actually wanted to be a florist.

“You should tell Suga about him.” He suggested to Hinata absentmindedly.

Hinata thought that was a great idea and decided to help out Asahi. By the time they had both decided on tattoos, Asahi already had Sugawara’s number.

“What did you decided on?” Hinata asked excitedly.

“A crown,” He replied. He had seen a simple black crown, delicate, but intricate and it had immediately caught his eye. “To go on my wrist. My mother calls- umm, called me her little King. Sometimes to mock me when I was being selfish and other times because she wanted to treat me like royalty. She was so sweet.”

“That _is_ sweet, now mine sounds lame in comparison.” Hinata laughed.

“Why what’s yours?”

“Wings. One of my left hip, one on my right. I… always wanted to fly. But I can’t do that, obviously, so I’ll just stick to pretending,”

“That’s not lame, sure it’s not sentimental, but that doesn’t mean it’s not special.”

“True. Thank you Kageyama.”

“Hinata Shouyou?” A loud voice boomed at the two.

“Y-Yes that’s me!”

“Come on in, I’ll be doing your tattoo.”

“Alright!” Hinata hoped up, excited and nervous all at once. “Wish me luck!”

The two shared a small fist bump before Hinata disappeared behind a curtain.

Soon after, a petit girl who was heavily coated in ink and metal piercings called Kageyama in to have his done.

_‘Here goes nothing.’_ he thought as he entered the curtain and sat in the chair, ready to receive his ink.

* * *

 

“Honest to God, I’ve never heard louder screams.”

“Shut up Bakayama!” Hinata said, with a glare.

“No seriously, I think my ear drums have burst you were so loud!” Kageyama teased

“I was not! It _hurt,_ you’re just some sort of robot who doesn’t feel pain.” Hinata said, punching him in the arm.

“You probably just had it done on a more sensitive area than I did.” He suggested with a shrug.

“Maybe… Ah well, the pain was worth it! We look totally badass!” Hinata, despite having the plastic covering blocking him from seeing the whole tattoo clearly, had not stopped looking at his since he got them. Kageyama wouldn’t lie, they were beautiful. The small white wings, delicate and glowing. They reminded him of a painting he saw not long ago…

_Oikawa…_

He still only sent him good morning and good night texts. Kageyama felt ridiculous for wanting more, but come on! He said he would text him. They’d barely gotten to have a conversation.

Still, he wasn’t bitter or anything… definitely not.

“Yeah, we do.” Kageyama agreed, his eyes flicking down to his left wrist where his over protective covering was. He was happy with how his crown had turned out. It wasn’t big or bold. It was subtle, but still gorgeous enough to appreciate.

“This was so much fun! Let’s go do **#82** as a reward!” Hinata said excitedly.

“What’s that?”

“Share a milkshake! Come on, I know a great little place.”

Kageyama and Hinata started to walk to the shop together in comfortable silence.

Until Hinata broke it.

“Hey, Kageyama… I was wondering… earlier, what Tanaka and Nishinoya said… is that true?” He asked in a whisper.

“They said a lot of things, which part exactly?”

Hinata blushed and stammered out. “That you’re a v-virgin.”

Kageyama stopped walking, his fists clenched. Of course it was true; they wouldn’t lie about something like that. But he knew he was lame. Almost 24 and still had his cherry. But he never saw anything wrong with it! What was so important about sex anyway?

“So what if I am?” He said defensively, as he started to walk again

“Oh! I didn’t mean anything by it, I just found it surprising is all.”

“Why?”

“Because…” He paused to think about it. “Because… I don’t know! You just seem like the kind of guy who would’ve had sex at least once!”

Kageyama’s face turned a light shade of pink. “I just… haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Okay,” Hinata said with a smile. “Right, we’re here!”

They entered the quaint milkshake shop, but it was packed full of people. It must’ve been popular, though Kageyama had never heard of the place before. In total contrast from the tattoo shop, it was bright and happy, with yellow tables and white chairs. Very Hinata.

Hinata groaned in happiness. “I haven’t been here in so long! I’m so ready!”

“I’ll go get us a table.” Kageyama offered.

“Oh, but you need to decide what you want.”

Kageyama shrugged. “You chose. I really don’t mind. We have to share it anyway.”

Hinata called back an okay as Kageyama hunted through the swarm of people until he found a two seater table.

He sat down in one of the yellow chairs that turned out to be more uncomfortable than they looked. He was about to pick up a menu and browse when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa _ **

_Hey Tobio-Chan!! How are you on this glorious day? Xx_

Kageyama rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at the mere sight of Okiawa’s name. What, this guy thought he could just text Kageyama and expect to converse with him when he had totally not text him like he had said he would?

Yeah, no thank you.

Kageyama was putting his phone back into his pocket when it vibrated again.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_I have an iPhone Kageyama; I know you saw my message._

Kageyama gritted his teeth. Damn technology.

**_To: Oikawa_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_What do you want?_

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_Wow! Touchy! Is it because I didn’t text you enough? You missed me too much right? xx_

**_To: Oikawa_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_You wish._

Kageyama glanced up to see Hinata at the front of the que now, ordering with a smile on his face.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_I’m sowwwwwwy! >.< I’ve been really busy. I just never go the chance to text you. xx_

As he began typing he received another from Oikawa.

_I seriously really wanted to text you Kageyama. I would never just lie like that! xx_

Kageyama felt the corners of his lips turn up. A small feeling of hope spread throughout him. Maybe he should give the guy a chance.

**_To : Oikawa_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_I thought you loved lying?_

**_To : Kageyama _ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_…Don’t get all smart with me Kageyama ^^ xx_

Kageyama started to type out a reply, but was stopped short by the clunking of a large metal cup on the table.

“Right! I got it!” Hinata announced, taking his seat opposite from Kageyama.

The taller man placed his phone on the table and stared into the large cup.

“Hinata… What is this?” Kageyama couldn’t explain what he was looking at. It was a chocolaty drink with bits of chocolate inside of it, floating around. The mixture itself looked thick, only a little more runny than ice cream would be.

“Isn’t it great? It’s called ‘explosion’. It’s got so many things in it, like-”

“No,” Kageyama interrupted. “Don’t tell me. I don’t think I could handle it.”

Hinata grinned, handing a spoon to Kageyama. “Well- Let’s dig in!”

As they went to have some of the life threatening drink, Kageyama’s phone buzzed. Once. Twice. Three times.

“Did you not want to check those messages?” Hinata asked, scooping a spoonful into his mouth that looked to have KitKat inside.

“No, it’s nothing. Just… someone.”

Well now Hinata was intrigued!

“Ooo ‘someone’? “ Hinata said, leaning in. “Someone who you’re interested in?” Kageyama blushed, going a deep shade of crimson.

“N-No. Not really.”

“Your face says otherwise. Who is it?” He asked curiously.

“You don’t know them.”

“Then it won’t matter if you tell me.”

“But they like their privacy.”

“They won’t know you’ve told me.”

“I don’t want too!”

“Well that’s not fair on me!”

“ _How?_ ”

“Because as your friend I should be able to help choose a partner for you. A suitable mate that fits your criteria for a partner. A-”

Kageyama interrupted once again. “Oh my God, Oikawa Tooru. It’s Oikawa Tooru, alright? No need to make a big deal out of it!”

Hinata looked at Kageyama, his jaw wide open, his spoon mid-air, chocolate ice cream dripping from his spoon onto the clean table.

“You… I don’t… _What_?”

“The guy from that movie you wanted to see.”

“Yeah I fucking got that, thanks! Just… how? Where? When?” Hinata said quickly, not even giving Kageyama enough time to think up a response.

“Last week, after you left the leisure centre. He was in my art class, we just started talking.” He explained.

“So you’re telling me, that if I hadn’t gone to work, I could’ve met Oikawa Tooru?” Hinata said.

“Basically, yeah.”

“Fuck,” Hinata laughed. “You’re not going to reply to him?”

“Nah,” Kageyama shrugged, spooning some of the sweet mixture into his mouth. “I’m with you right now, it would be rude.”

“I wouldn’t mind, but that’s kind of you. Thanks.”

Kageyama snapped a picture of the edible diabetes before they really dug in. In the end, the two tried their best to conqueror the giant milkshake, but it was too much for both of them in the end, a whole quarter left over in the tub.

“Christ, that was… big.” Hinata said.

“Well you didn’t have to eat half the damn tub.”

“I paid for it! I wasn’t about to just leave it!” Hinata said with a tut.

“Oh right, let me pay you back half for it.”

“Don’t be stupid- it was my treat!” He laughed.

“But I feel bad, you paid for the leisure centre and now this, let me do something.”

“Fine, you can get the bill next time, but for now let’s go! We need to do the next activity… and walk off all that ice cream.”

They heaved a sigh of pain and fullness as they got up from their chairs and left the milkshake shop. Despite not liking sweet things, he tried to memorise where it was. They sure did do nice milkshakes; they just didn’t need to be that large.

Suddenly Hinata stopped walking. Confused, Kageyama turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Dumbass, what are you-” Kageyama finally noticed the shop that Hinata was staring at. “No.”

“Oh come on!” Hinata said, turning to smile at Kageyama.

“No way in hell!”

“Where’s your inner child?”

“In the past, where it belongs!”

“It’s on the list Kageyama- you can’t refuse!” Hinata laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the shop.

“We’re going to look like freaking perverts Hinata!” He warned.

“It’s Build-A-Bear Kageyama, it’s fun for all ages.”

Kageyama would have to disagree. The freakishly cartoon themed factory was not only full of children, but definitely not made for a moody 5’11 male and his excitable sidekick.

As they entered Kageyama could tell that Hinata’s inner child was most definitely out. He was sporting a huge grin with wide eyes frantically looking at everything in sight.

“Wow wow wow! Kageyama isn’t this cool?”

“Did you never have a build a bear when you were little?” Kageyama asked. Hinata shook his head. Ah, no wonder he was excited then.

“Excuse me? Hi, my name is Soubi, I’ll be helping your child make a build a bear today.” The cheerful man said enthusiastically.

“Kill me please.” Kageyama whispered as Hinata told the employee of their lack of children, explaining that they wanted a build a bear for themselves.

“We’re not crazy I swear, we’re making them for our cousin’s birthday.” Kageyama lied. No way was he being seen as the crazy guy who made a build a bear at age 23.

“Right… Well I’ll just let you get to it then I guess.” Soubi said with a knowing grin.

Kageyama sent a glare that way before Hinata was leading him to choose a bear skin.

“There’s something sinister about this whole ordeal Hinata, I’m sure of it.” Kageyama pointed out as he flung an empty bear sack at Hinata.

“Gross! I just want to make a bear Kageyama, be a little happier about it!” Kageyama grinned at his response while Hinata wasn’t looking. He was cute, looking around for the best skin there was. He eventually decided on a midnight blue one, picking out a fluffy orange one for Kageyama.

Next they had to stuff the bears. Hinata was entranced the whole time, watching the machine bring his bear to life. Kageyama was less entertained by the process, he was happier to watch Hinata in awe of the scene.

A member of staff them asked them if they wanted to add in a voice chip.

“Of course we do!” Hinata beamed.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

“I want to record my own one!” He said happily taking a record your own from the shelf. Kageyama decided to do the same, picking one up hastily.

“What do we say into it?” Kageyama questioned, looking at the white button in confusion.

“I don’t now, anything?” Hinata retorted in a ‘duh’ tone of voice.

It was at that moment that Hinata was knocked into by a child. “Hey watch where your-” But he didn’t get to finish his scolding when a stampede of children on a birthday party stormed past, knocking into the shocked man and making him stumble for over five seconds before he slipped on the shiny floor and fell into the box full of bear skins.

There was a moment of utter silence before small muffled giggles sounded. Kageyama squeezed his fists tightly, the voice recording device still in his right palm, trying desperately to not break out into laughter.

But he couldn’t help it. Something about a 23 year old man stumbling over children in a build a bear workshop really tickled his funny bone.

And he laughed.

He laughed fucking hard, until tears were in his eyes and his face was slightly red; his stomach cramping in more than one way.

Hinata sulked back over, but stopped pouting when he heard the sweet sound of Kageyama’s laughter. It was so much… lighter than he had expected it to be. He found himself smiling too.

Suddenly a beep sounded from in Kageyama’s palm.

“Your recording is done.” The unenthusiastic worker said, taking the white speaker out of Kageyama’s hand.

As his laughter subsided he managed to wheeze out. “W-What?”

“Your recording,” They said, showing the device. “It started recording when you pushed down on it.”

“Oh no.” He said with realisation that his laugh, which was rare and something he hated, was now recorded. Permanently.

“Oh _yes!”_ Hinata yelled with glee. “Put it in the blue bear please!”

“What? No don’t do that!”

“Yes! Do that! Please!” The employee listened to Hinata, and set up the blue bear to laugh like Kageyama. “Payback is a bitch.”

“Fuck off.” He said with venom.

Hinata giggled, he slowly took his self-recording device to his lips and recorded a message quietly.

“Here,” He said giving it to Kageyama. “You can put this one in your orange bear.”

“What did you record?”

“Nope! You have to wait until you get home to hear it!”

They continued on around the stop, next going to the clothing section. Hinata picked out a black baseball cap, accompanied by some cute black trainers and a tracksuit for his bear. Kageyama took a white beanie from the shelf and gave his white trainers, he also got the same tracksuit that Hinata did.

“Alright Kageyama! Time to go and make out bear’s birth certificates!”

“I’ve never felt like more of a child.”

Hinata hoped onto the computer first and filled out the basic details for his bear. He called it ‘FluffyBitch’ and gave it his own birthday.

When Kageyama sat down, they both knew he wasn’t going to take it seriously. He filled the form in quickly and then headed to pay.

They approached the counter where the man from earlier, Soubi, was manning the till.

“Ah well is it isn’t the two cutest customers in here. Oh wait… you’re grown men.”

“Real funny, just let us pay.” Kageyama said.

“Yes, of course,” He clicked a few things on screen. “Tell me, does your cousin call all her bears ‘CumGuzzler’ or just this one?”

Hinata burst out into laughter. “ _That’s_ what you called yours?” Kageyama nodded. “High-Five!” The two gave a swift slap of the hands and then turned back to Soubi, who served them, without the smile, and told them to leave the shop.

“That was fucking awesome!” Hinata said with a loud laugh.

“It was more entertaining than I had thought it would be, I’ll admit. And thank you.”

“For what?” Hinata asked. “You paid this time.”

“No, not that. Thank you for making me… laugh. It’s been a long time since I’ve done that.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I’m glad you still have it in you,” Hinata replied. “And! I have it forever!” On cue, Hinata squeezed his bear, making Kageyama’s sweet laugh sound for all to hear.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama said, jokingly of course. He was having fun.

“A good thing did come out of this though!”

“Yeah? What?”

“We got to do two things on your list! **#46- Build a bear** and **#49- Laugh**.”

“Oh, right. Very good then.” Kageyama wondered if Hinata had the whole list memorised.

“So what did you want to do now? We could go clothes shopping or oh! We could go and see ‘Drama Queen’! Especially since you now know the star!” Hinata added with a wink.

Kageyama smiled. “I would love too, but I have to meet up with someone from work now, I promised them before we said we would come out.”

“Ah yeah, that’s cool! No problem at all! Work is definitely more important.” Hinata said. Although he wasn’t sure he if was reassuring Kageyama or himself.

“Sorry, I’ll text you later. Maybe this time I’ll try to arrange some things from the list to do.” He suggested.

“That would be great! I’m glad to see you’re getting into it now!”

“Yeah, well… It kind of grew on me I guess.” _Like you did_ , he thought to himself but didn’t add out loud.

“Well, enjoy your meet up! Talk soon yeah?”

“Of course. See you soon.” Kageyama said with a wave.

“See ya!” Hinata called back. “And don’t forget to squeeze Cum-Guzzler!” He yelled, making Kageyama go red with embarrassment, but nod anyway.

He had arranged to meet Kozume at the nearby pub, so head headed off in its direction.

* * *

 

Kageyama sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink. Not an alcoholic one obviously, he had to drive home later.

He didn’t go to bars much, but thought it would be a nice social place to meet Kozume in. Besides, he liked this bar, and knew the owners of the bar so he hoped Kozume wouldn’t feel too awkward.

“Hey Kageyama!” The owner said to him, walking over with a smile. “You haven’t been in for a while, how are you?”

“I’m good Bokuto, thanks. Meeting a new co-worker here.”

“Ah! Well, I’ll leave you alone then!” He said with a huge grin.

A smaller man with black hair came along and handed Kageyama his diet coke. “Here.” He said as he handed the beverage over before walking away again.

“That’s Akaashi. I hired him last week. Isn’t he dreamy?” Bokuto said with a sly wink as he chased the new bartender and hugged his shoulders. Kageyama smiled into his drink, it was always cute to see people act strange for love.

He suddenly remembered that he never checked his phone from when it buzzed in the milkshake place. He slid it out of jeans and unlocked it to see three messages from Oikawa.

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_I said it before Kageyama you know I can see when you’ve seen my message xx_

_\--_

_Tobio-chaaaaaaan?_

_\--_

_It’s rude to leave mid conversation! :(_

Kageyama chuckled under his breath at the man’s persistence. It was creepily cute, in a strange way.

**_To: Oikawa_ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_I was out with a friend, it would’ve been more rude to ignore them don’t you think? I’ll call you later if you’re lucky._

His response was immediate

**_To: Kageyama_ **

**_From: Oikawa_ **

_Fair enough Tobio, fair enough. And you’d better!_

**_To: Oikawa _ **

**_From: Kageyama_ **

_Don’t worry; I call when I say I will, unlike some people._

He put his phone away quickly, biting his lip like an embarrassed school girl at his teasing. Somehow he felt a lot more confident when he was communicating through typed words than in person.

“Umm, T-Tobio?” A quiet voice said from behind him.

Kageyama turned around and saw the short boy nervously twiddling his thumbs. His hair was poorly dyed blonde, the brown roots showing at the top of his head, and he was trying desperately not to make eye contact with Kageyama.

“That’s me. Kozume, I assume?” Kageyama said, holding a hand out politely.

Kozume took his hand and met his eyes finally. He had weird eyes; yellow and shaped like a cat’s. It was interesting. “Yes, that me. Nice to meet you.”

Kozume hoisted himself up onto the bar stool next to Kageyama. He was shorter than Kageyama, but not smaller than Hinata. They didn’t talk as Kozume ordered himself a glass of milk, being served by Akaashi the same way he had served Kageyama. Kageyama thought it was awfully strange to order milk at a bar, but he decided it would be best to not comment on it.

“Sorry,” Kozume said. “I’m not very good at starting conversations.”

“That’s alright. Neither am I really,” He admitted. “How are you finding the job?”

Kozume nodded. “It’s not too bad. Pretty simple. The calculations don’t seem hard, just the talking to people might be a bit difficult for me.”

“Understandable,” Kageyama said, taking a sip from his drink. “It comes with practice. Are you sure you want to start next week?”

“I am. I need to get into the routine and actually meet the people I will be working with.”

“They’re all very nice people, I’m sure you’ll get along fine.” Kageyama told him. Which was the truth. The people he worked with may not always like Kageyama, but he was pretty sure he always like them. Yachi was obviously his best friend and the others on his team, namely Kindaichi and Lev, weren’t half bad either. It was never boring working there, to put it simply.

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy to be working with you Tobio.” He said with a small smile.

“No problem.”

Kozume’s phone suddenly began to ring, the Legend of Zelda theme tune going off. The pudding haired male’s ears went slightly red as he picked up the phone. “Sorry, I won’t be a moment.” He said to Kageyama, turning in his chair to face away from him.

“Hi. Yeah. Yeah, I’m still there now. I told you I was meeting them at this time didn’t I? No need to apologise, it’s alright. Yeah, I’ll be there soon. Okay. Okay, that’s fine. Love you too.” He hung up the phone and swivelled back around.

“Someone special?” Kageyama asked, thinking of his own possible someone special. Oh who was he kidding, he didn’t even know Oikawa! Get him out of your head!

“A-Ah, yeah. My partner and I are going out on a date after this.” He sheepishly said, his face blushing heavily now.

“That’s nice. How long have you too been together?”

“A year about? Maybe over that. I’ve known him for a lot longer though. We were friends before we started going out.” Kozume explained.

“That’s cute,” Kageyama commented. “Well if you have to go don’t let me keep you, by any means!” He said, not wanting to ruin Kozume’s night with his presents.

“That’s very kind of you, I will have to leave momentarily, but first of all I would like to thank you Tobio.”

“For what? I was simply doing my job.”

“I understand, but you showed me a lot more compassion than most would. I never have been good… socially. It means a lot that you would put the time into making me feel comfortable, and I have to thank you for that Tobio. You’re a good man.” Kozume said, flashing a small smile.

“W-Well, thank you.” Kageyama replied.

Kozume finished up his drink quickly, thanking the bartenders before saying a quick goodbye to Kageyama. It was only a brief meeting, but it was all the needed to know that next week they were goo to go!

Kageyama picked up his things and walked back to his car. He chucked the things in the boot and made his way to the front seat.

As he started up the car he thought for a moment and turned it off. He pulled out his phone and dialled the numbers.

After three rings they picked up.

“I wasn’t sure if you would call.” Oikawa said, Kageyama could hear the grin in his voice.

“I said I would, I stick by my word.”

“And I don’t? How mean of you to say.”

“Well you said you’d text me and all I got were morning and night messages. Surely you’d expect me to react strangely.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa began. “I truly am. I wanted to contact you more but I’ve been so busy, it’s annoying. But it’s what I wanted to do, so I’m cool with it. It just means that I don’t have lots of time to chill out and text constantly.”

“And today was an acceptation?”

“Today _was_ an acceptation! Because it’s my day off!” He said happily.

“Oh really? And what did you do?” There was a mumbled response. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Nothing, okay! I did nothing! Is it that bad to have a day to yourself? Ha… If I’m being honest, I was hoping you would… be free to do something, but I didn’t get to ask you.” He admitted. Kageyama blushed hard alone in his car.

“Well I-I’m not busy now.” Kageyama whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you… did you want to go out?” Oikawa asked nervously.

“Maybe not out… you could come round, I could cook.” Kageyama offered.

“Round your house on the first date? I didn’t know you played that way Tobio-Chan.” He said teasingly.

“I… I… you know I didn’t mean it like that!” Kageyama spluttered. “Besides, this isn’t a date.”

“Isn’t it? Sound’s datey to me.”

“Whatever, you want to come round or not?”

“Yes of course! Text me your address and I’ll be round in a hour or so, okay?”

“Sure.”

“See you in a bit Tobio-Chan!” Oikawa said before he hung up.

Kageyama blinked twice. Did he really just invite Oikawa Tooru to his house?

Of course he did, he was such an idiot.

Ah well, nothing left to do now other than prepare.

* * *

 

Oikawa was due round in five minutes, everything was going on track. He had gotten home and snapped a quick photo of his build a bear before placing it on his bed. He had then taken a quick shower, being extra cautious with his new tattoo, before changing into something a little more… appealing.

He had started the food and was not sitting in the living room, watching TV as if a celebrity wasn’t coming to his house. A celebrity who like him… a celebrity that he maybe liked back. Just a tad.

But five minutes had gone by, which was soon turning into ten before fifteen had gone by and the TV show Kageyama was watching had finished. He nervously went to check the chicken in the oven. He was just in traffic or something… Yeah, that had to be it.

He would not allow himself to think about the possibility that he had been blown off by him. No way. He wouldn’t… would he?

At twenty minutes he was starting to think maybe he would… he sighed as he moved the potatoes around in the pan again. Perhaps it was dinner for one again this evening?

As if someone had heard his despair, there was a knock at the door. Now, Kageyama wouldn’t say that he ran to the door, but it was definitely faster than his average walking speed.

With a yank, the door was flung open to reveal a slightly pink and sweaty Oikawa.

“Good evening Tobio, you look lovely, can I come in?” He rushed out, his breathing coming out in short pants.

“Of course,” He said, letting Oikawa into his apartment. “If you don’t mind me asking… were you running?”

“Sure was! Not on purpose though,” Kageyama waited for the actor to elaborate. “I was, uh, spotted. I didn’t want to let them know where you lived so I had to lose them first. I’m sorry about being late.” He said regretfully.

“Don’t be. That was very kind of you.” He said, shocked by the tenderness of his actions.

“Nah, it was nothing. You don’t want to be harassed every day, it is not as fun as some might think,” He pulled his coat off and slipped out of his shoes. “So, what smells so good?” He asked, licking his lips.

“Well, I wasn’t too sure about what you liked, so I went with chicken. I thought it was a safe bet,” Oikawa nodded. “And I made the potatoes from scratch, so I hope they’re nice. Of course there’s just some sporadic veg on the side, like I said, I didn’t yet know your preferences.” He explained as they walked to the kitchen together.

“You have a lovely little apartment.” Oikawa commented as he looked around. “It’s small, but lovely.”

“Thanks, I’m sure wherever you live is much nicer though.”

“I’ll invite you round sometime.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They repeated the cycle from earlier, but the other way around.

Kageyama continued cooking, telling Oikawa he was free to look around the apartment. He decided to only stay in the kitchen/dining area. He didn’t want to go ahead without Kageyama.

“Who’s this?” He said, gesturing to a picture of a beautiful woman with a pale child sat in her lap. On the picture frame above the kitchen table.

“My mum and I when I was little, I think that was the day she let me stay home from school because I was insistent that it was too cold. So we stayed wrapped up in blankets, drinking hot chocolate.” Kageyama said as he cooked, a smile forming on his face.

“That’s adorable!” Oikawa enthused. “She’s very beautiful. And look at you! Still moody at such a young age!”

“Baka! That’s just my face!” Kageyama retorted.

Surprisingly, Oikawa helped him to dish up the food, despite Kageyama saying he could do it on his own. With his help the food was ready quickly, and that both sat opposite each other where Hinata and Kageyama had done the first day they met.

When Oikawa took the first bite from the chicken, he moaned. Like a full on lewd moan. And fuck if that sound didn’t go straight to Kageyama’s lower regions.

“My God Kageyama,” Oikawa said, going in for another forkful. “This is incredible! No wonder you want to be a chef!”

Kageyama turned slightly pink at the fact that Oikawa had remembered that. “You like it?”

Oikawa nodded furiously. “God yes!”

Kageyama explained to him what he did to the food, the seasonings, the homemade chips and the way he’d cooked the vegetables so they were soft, but not falling apart. And the best part was, he listened to every word with interest. Even if he had no desire to cook.

“That’s super intricate, man cooking sounds hard.”

“Yeah, but when you get such nice food, it’s worth the effort.”

Oikawa had almost finished his food when he asked Kageyama what he had done to his wrist.

“Oh that… I got a tattoo today.” He mentioned casually as he took a sip of water.

“No way! You did? I’ve always wanted a tattoo, but acting jobs might be harder to get with them in such obvious places.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right.”

“Can I see?” Oikawa asked.

Kageyama placed his arm on the table, wrist facing up. His skin tingled with a feeling he had never felt before when Oikawa touched his arm.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Oikawa whispered.

“Yeah, cost a lot though.” Kageyama huffed out a laugh.

“But still… it’s pretty. Pretty and sexy.” He gave Kageyama a wink.

“Trust me Oikawa, of all the things I am, sexy is not one of them.”

“Oh contraire! You’re very sexy. Rippling abs, permanently glaring face- you’re an original tsundere!”

As if on cue, Kageyama glared. “I’m not tsundere.”

After they had finished their food Oikawa offered to wash up. Kageyama told him it was fine, like before, but again Oikawa ignored him and helped him to clean the dishes.

It was nice. Kageyama usually felt so alone in his apartment, but somehow, whether it was Oikawa or Hinata, the place was brightened up with two people.

“Did you want to watch a movie or something?” Kageyama blurted out as they cleaned.

“Trust me Kageyama, I do want to, but I have an early start tomorrow. And my agent gets on my ass when I’m late. I’m sorry Tobio-Chan.”

“It’s fine, you’re a celebrity you’re going to be busy as times.” Kageyama said with a shrug.

“But,” Oikawa said, internally giggling at how Kageyama’s head shot up. “I am free next week. I would very much like to take you out. This was fun, but I would like to take you on a date Kageyama. A _real_ date.”

Kageyama licked his lips. “I-I would like that.” He croaked out, his throat was suddenly too dry.

“Awesome! I’ll make sure to text you this time!”

“You’d better.”

They walked to the door, Oikawa slipping on his shoes and coat while Kageyama opened the door. They stood in the door frame for a moment looking at each other.

Kageyama wanted to kiss him. He’d never felt that kind of feeling before. It was… alien. But of course he chickened out.

“Have a good journey home.” Kageyama said with a nod, going to shut the door.

He was pleasantly surprised when Oikawa stopped the door from shutting and took a step closer. He placed both of his warm hands on Kageyama’s cheeks, pulling him in until their lips met.

It was… A burst of emotion to say the lease. Kageyama’s own hands coming up instantly to wind in the soft locks of the brunette man, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Kageyama could even feel Oikawa’s smile as they kissed. Their tongues seemed to dart out at the same time to twist together in sync, neither one of them taking control, just letting it happen.

Kageyama pulled away first, resting his head on Oikawa’s, his eyes still shut.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you first. But you looked so… so…” Oikawa was cut off by a chaste kiss from Kageyama. “Yeah, that.”

Kageyama huffed out a breathy laugh, pulling away. He knew he looked pink and sweaty, but at this moment he didn’t care.

“I’ll see you soon then, yeah?” Oikawa said with a smile. “Bye Tobio.” He waved as he walked away, biting his lip, a spring in his step.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said, watching him until, he was gone from sight.

He shut the door and leant against it. He was happy. So very happy, he felt… so much better. He had to thank his friends; this list was turning out great!

He glanced down to the slight tent in his trousers. He could ignore it, but he didn’t want too. Today he… he wanted to touch himself.

He hadn’t for so long and now that he could… his mind was going crazy.

He made his way to his bedroom quickly, shutting the door behind him out of habit more than anything else.

He laid on his bed and shut his eyes, his hand drifting down to his trousers, palming the bulge softly. He thought about Oikawa. His eyes, his hair, his _smile._ Fuck he was too beautiful. Would Kageyama take him? Or would he take Kageyama? God, he wouldn’t mind it either way.

His brown eyes, his orange hair and- wait. Kageyama stopped his touching. Orange hair? No, no that was wrong. _Brown_ hair, messy and perfect. He continued again, imagining kissing down his neck, moving his hands under his shirt to touch and feel Oikawa’s chest, his smaller body withering under-

No! He stopped again his eyes flying open. Not shorter! He was taller than Kageyama. Fuck, what was going on?

He tried again, clearing his mind this time. He removed his trousers and underwear, only in his t-shirt now, and started to stroke his length to full hardness. He licked his palm to make the stroking easier.

Right, back into it. He imagined being pinned down by Oikawa, the actor moving to between his legs and licking him there. Kageyama moaned at the thought of soft lips around his member, licking, sucking, maybe even a graze of teeth?

He sped up, continuing his fantasy. His head would fling back as he was pleasured orally, moaning continuous streams of his lovers name from his mouth as he was taken deeper into Oikawa’s throat. And then he wold pull off of him with a wet pop, and look into Kageyama’s eyes and ask him if he wanted more.

And he would beg, beg hard, if he had too, for Hinata’s lips to be- Fuck! His hand stilled again. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be thinking about Oikawa, not him. He didn’t even like Hinata. It was just because they were similar is all. Yeah. Same hair, same eyes, same enthusiastic personality. That was is!

He would not screw up again.

He stroked quickly now, just wanting to get off. He didn’t think about anything, or at least he tried not to. His main priority now was just to let go. All he had to do was get close. Closer, closer!

He threw his head back, this was the final stretch he could feel it. His hand came down and grabbed something, squeezing it tightly as the pleasure built.

And that’s when he heard it.

“Kageyama I think you’re great! You’re so much fun to be around and I’m really happy we could do this list together. Thank you Kageyama!” A voice sounded.

And he came. Hard. Milking his orgasm until fluids stopped coming out. He was breathless, his body still twitching in the afterglow of orgasm. It was then that he realised-

He had come to Hinata’s voice. He looked at the fluffy orange bear. That must’ve been the message Hinata recorded for him. Oh god, what would his friend think of him if he knew he had just gotten off to it?

More importantly, why was he getting off for _Hinata?_ It was Oikawa who he’d kissed; it was Oikawa who he liked.

…Wasn’t it?

Shit. He was in a lot of fucking trouble.


	4. #29, #31, #70, #94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is back to work, a revelation is made, cute dates happen and more confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!  
> Firstly I just want to apologise to you guys for not keeping up with the weekly updates thing. I had a crappy week last week so wasn't in the writing mood. Also- exams are coming up so if updates start to become irregular, at least you know why!
> 
> Anyway! The big news! (Well... not really but still...) If you've noticed this work now says its part of a series. That's because I've started a side story for Tanaka and Nishinoya because there are some things I want to include in later chapters that would require a lot of Tananoya stuff to make perfect sense. Considering that isn't the main ship of this story I decided to create a separate one instead. All it will be is small chapters that occur around the same time this story is going on (For example chapter one takes place before this story even starts!)  
> Now I know that a lot of people don't really ship Tananoya, so please don't feel like you have to read the side story- there wont be anything in this story that won't make sense because of it- It would simply give more context. However, I ask for no hate because of it. I honesty don't like the asanoya ship, so I am trying hard to create some things for the few other tananoya shippers because there's not a lot out there. Thanks for listening to my rambling!
> 
> Anyway- This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amy who has fallen in love with Oikawa (Who wouldn't?) I Lava You Amy! 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr: curlyfriesfreak , to see the 100 things!

It wasn’t hard for Kageyama to slip back into his old routine, even when he hadn’t even gone into work yet.

It was the morning of his return and he had started the day just as he would’ve done before everything happened- with coffee. Strong, black, packet coffee.

It felt familiar from the first burning sip.

Kageyama was excited to go back to work. He had been so bored just sitting around doing nothing; finally he would get to do something he was good at. Besides, it wasn’t like he would be going back in for long anyway. They would all take Christmas leave within a few weeks’ time.

After his quick coffee, it was always straight to the shower. He liked to shower in the mornings, otherwise he felt grimy throughout the day. It was relaxing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken a shower in the time he was away from work, but now that he was it felt… more natural.

Next he got dressed into a shirt and tie, slipping on his work trousers too. It wasn’t like the workplace was desperately formal, but he felt the need to be more than casual.

By the time he was ready, he noticed he still had some time to spare. He sat down on his sofa and Flicked on the TV leaving the news on.

As he went to tie up a shoe he heard the reporter talking. “Up and coming celebrity Oikawa Tooru was spotted the other day out with co-star of the new movie ‘Drama Queen’ Amy Rivu She plays his best friend in the film, but is there more going on backstage than we’re behind told.”

Kageyama watched the screen closely now, his shoe long forgotten. Footage was playing of Oikawa and the woman out in the town, laughing and smiling together.

A pang of jealousy shot through him. He recoiled internally. He had no right to get jealous over Oikawa and this woman. Not after what he did last week. He still had not forgiven himself. His build a bear now sat on a chair far away from the bed to avoid the incident for occurring again.

He quickly shut off the TV. He really didn’t want to hear about Oikawa dating someone else. He was still interested in the guy, obviously. In fact, they we’re supposed to be going out today.

Kageyama stole a glance at his watch, time to go! He finished putting on his shoes and grabbed a light jacket as he pulled open his front door and left the apartment, firmly locking it behind him.

It truly was a beautiful day, which was strange for December. Nevertheless, Kageyama decided to walk into work, it wasn’t too far from him anyway.

He vaguely wondered how Kozume’s morning was going…

* * *

 

The answer? Fucking Brilliant.

The shorter man work up to his boyfriend kissing him, getting him worked up already, before the ginger devil rode him gently. It didn’t take either of them long to climax, smiling and kissing as they did.

“What was that for?” Kenma asked, tilting his head to the side.

“A good luck for today gift! I would’ve gotten you chocolate, but I’m not that well prepared.” Kenma rolled his eyes, moving Hinata off of him gently.

“Well, thank you then.” Kenma said shyly.

Hinata stretched widely on the bed as Kenma got up. “I’ll make breakfast, you go and get ready.” Hinata said with a yawn.

“That would be great, thanks.” He replied, leaning down to kiss Hinata quickly before scampering off to the bathroom.

Hinata got up and made his way to the kitchen. In all honesty, he couldn’t be bothered to cook, so poured some choice cereal into a bowl and sat at the table. He heard the shower running as he poured too much milk into his bowl and dug in.

He didn’t have to start until midday at work, but Kenma had an early start. It was his first day and all, he didn’t want to mess up.

Hinata was practically finished by the time Kenma had come into the kitchen.

“I know it’s not much, but look- coco pops! Your favourite! “ Hinata enthused.

Kenma huffed out a laugh as he sat down, eating his dry. Hinata grimaced. “It still amazes me that you can do that.”

“Milk makes them too soggy.”

“That’s the point.” Hinata said as he drank the last of the milk from his bowl, wiping away a stray drop that fell down his chin.

“So, what do you say we go out tonight? Celebratory dinner for your new job?” Hinata beamed at him.

“That sounds lovely Shou, but I can’t.”

“You can’t? What do you mean?” Hinata tilted his heads to the side.

“Kuroo already offered to take me out,” Kenma explained. Hinata rolled his eyes, biting back a comment. “What Shouyou?”

“You _know_ what Kenma. It’s always like this. Something big happens in your life and you chose to spend it with Kuroo over me.” Hinata pouted.

“You know it’s not like that. He already offered, I can’t just say no now.”

“Then don’t accept! For once, you could actually choose to spend time with me. Did it ever occur to you that you could spend time with your _boyfriend?_ ” Hinata said, knowing he shouldn’t get so irritated, but he couldn’t hold back now.

“Stop it Shouyou, we’re not doing this again.”

“Why don’t we? Let’s count all the times you hung out with him and not me this month!”

“Let’s not.” Kenma said, rubbing his forehead.

Hinata sighed. “Look, it’s just… I want to spend time with you and you never seem to have time for me.”

“Shou…” He said moving closer. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You don’t even invite me to go out with you guys.” Hinata didn’t say it, but he was worried. Kuroo and Kenma had always been close. Too close for Hinata’s liking.

“I…” Kenma trailed off.

“Whatever, I’ll just see if Kageyama’s free.” Kenma’s eyebrow twitched at that. All the time it was ‘Kageyama this’ and ‘Kageyama that’ Kenma was fed up of hearing the name Kageyama! He disliked the man, and he didn’t even know him. He didn’t bring it up now though. There was too much tension already.

“Have a good day a work Kenma.” Hinata said, walking into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Kenma sighed as he grabbed his bag and left the apartment to meet Tobio.

* * *

 

Kozume was a tad late to their meeting, he paced over to Kageyama, his head down avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Sorry to be late Tobio, I… had a falling out with my partner.” He said sheepishly.

“Sorry to hear it, glad you’re here now though.” Kageyama had begun to think that Kozume had backed out of coming in today, but here he was. So Kageyama was happy.

“Yes, well, I did want to start working in an office environment.”

They both walked into the building together and took the elevator up to their floor. It all felt so natural to Kageyama, he wondered if anything had changed.

“It’s just this way.” Kageyama said, leading them down a corridor to the large office room that was for Kageyama’s team.

He opened the door and was immediately crushed by a hug.

“Kageyama you big goof!” Yachi said excitedly. “You didn’t remind me you were coming back in today!”

“Good to see you too Yachi.” He said with a small smile

“Sorry,” Kozume began speaking from behind Kageyama. “What did she call you?”

“Uhh, Kageyama? It’s my name, did we never disclose full names?” Kageyama asked.

“No. We did not.” Kozume said, suddenly his attitude becoming a little colder.

“Oh, my bad. I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He said, holding out his hand to shake Kozume’s.

“Mhm,” He said dismissively. “And you are?” He said to the blonde.

“Yachi Hitoka! I look forward to working with you!” She said happily, a huge smile gracing her face.

“You too. Do you mind telling me where the toilets are?” He asked, not looking at Kageyama.

“Just straight down the hall on the right.” They both watched Kozume leave. Kageyama was confused. Did he do something? “Wow, he does not like you does he?”

“Most people don’t.” Kageyama said, shrugging it off as usual.

He made his way over to his desk; it looked the same as it had when he had left. Good. His teammates must’ve known not to touch his things. Although, the desk was clean, so someone had been cleaning it.

“So,” Yachi said, pulling her chair to sit at Kageyama’s desk with him. “How’s the list going?”

“Alright, I guess. We’ve done twelve so far.”

“Great! Hinata’s still helping you out?”

“Yeah, he’s been great. I don’t think I would even have done two if he wasn’t helping me.” Kageyama said, fondly thinking back on their time together so far.

“And let me see the tattoo!” She said, pulling up his sleeve to see the still tender skin where the tattoo was. “Woah, so cool Kageyama!”

“Thanks.” He said, pulling his sleeve down again.

“And how are things with Oika-” she was cut off by Kageyama’s hand covering her mouth.

“Yachi! You can’t just blurt his name out like it’s nothing. People will start asking questions!” He seethed in a hushed whisper.

Yachi giggled. “Sorry! How are things though?”

Kageyama smiled softly as he thought of Oikawa. The two of them had grown closer over the time they been apart, texting more and even skyping once until Oikawa asked him on a date- Today! He wouldn’t outwardly admit it, but he was excited.

“Heh, things are good. He’s… God Yachi, I don’t know how to describe it. He’s just so…” Kageyama shook his head. There was no word for what Oikawa was.

“You’re too cute Kageyama.” She said, bopping his nose.

“Kageyama!” A voice shouted from the doorway. Kageyama looked up to see the two other men from his team. Lev, the half Russian giant, and Kindaichi, who’s hair never fails to look like a turnip. “I forgot you were coming back today.”

Lev ran over to his desk, talking fast and cheerfully about how he was and how work was going. Kageyama began to realise the Lev reminded him of Hinata, if Hinata was tall. He wondered in the back of his mind if the two would get along.

Behind him, Kindaichi slid into the room quietly. He said a small hello with a blush before sitting st his desk and resuming his work.

“Oh yeah,” Lev started. “Don’t we have a new guy too?” He looked around aimlessly.

“Yeah, he had to use the bathroom, he should be out soon though,” Kageyama said with a yawn. “Now go and start working.”

Lev moved into his desk and turned to face Yachi. “Too bad it’s not a girl coming to work with us Yachi, then maybe you could make a female friend.” He teased.

Yachi blushed. “I have plenty of female friends!”

“Daichi’s secretary who you’ve never spoken too doesn’t count.” Kageyama chipped in.

Yachi threw a pack of post-it notes at him. “Shut up Kageyama! She always smiles at me!”

Kageyama smiled faintly, returning to his work. The door suddenly opened again, Kozume had returned.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you. My name is Kozume Kenma, I hope we work well together.” He nodded, his face going red as he moved over to the available desk.

Kenma… That was Hinata’s boyfriends name right? Kageyama did a double take on the pudding haired male. It couldn’t possibly be the same guy could it?

“Kenma-san!” Lev bounded over to the new employee. Maybe Kageyama should’ve warned Kenma about Lev… “My name is Lev Haiba! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

As Kenma awkwardly shook his hand and sat down next to him, Kageyama turned to Yachi and asked “What’s up with Kindaichi?”

Yachi raised an eyebrow “…You’re kidding me right?”

“No?” He replied still stumped.

“You haven’t realised?” Yachi stifled a laugh. “That kid is mad in love with you Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide. “What? No.” He decided quickly.

Speaking of the devil, Kindaichi came over to Kageyama’s desk. “Umm, I completed the reports you emailed me about.”

“Thanks Kindaichi, I’ll take a look through them later.” Kageyama said, accepting the offering of brown envelopes.

“N-no problem!” He said, a light pink colour dusting over his face as he walked away.

He turned to Yachi to see her with her head tilted and an eyebrow still raised.

“Oh shut up Yachi, he’s being friendly.” Kageyama said.

Yachi scoffed.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Hey guys.” Daichi said as he walked into the room holding a bright red bucket.

“Morning!” Chorused from the five of them.

“Kageyama! It’s good to see you back, ready to start working again?”

“Of course!” He said with a nod.

“And Kenma right?” He asked gesturing with his chin to where the new employee sat, still being harassed by Lev. “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face. Sawamura Daichi, in the flesh.” He greeted with a smile.

“It’s good to meet you too Daichi.”

“Hey boss!” Lev called. “What’s the bucket for?”

“Glad you asked Lev! We’ve been asked as a company to sponsor a local charity that helps out young homeless people, so I’m asking each department for donations. Care to invest?” He held out the red bucket, showing the workers the inside which was full of sporadic change and a few hastily thrown in notes, all crumpled beyond belief.

Kageyama looked sadly into the bucket; of course he was going to donate. He always did when Daichi came round the offices with his trust bucket, but he was even more inclined to do it this time, considering it was **#29** of the list.

His colleagues all chipped in what they could, Lev apologising for his small donation saying he didn’t know otherwise he would’ve brought in more (Kageyama didn’t for one second doubt that was true.) Yachi and Kindaichi put in fair amounts, while Kenma stood up and practically emptied his wallet into the collection.

“Woah, Kenma, are you sure this is okay?” Daichi asked, slightly worried.

Kenma nodded. “They need it more than I do.” He said stoically before moving back to his desk, the half Russian hanging on to him still.

“Hey Yachi, do you mind?” Kageyama asked, holding out the camera to her.

“Of course not!” She said, moving off her chair to snap a photo of Kageyama donating the money.

“Thanks.” Kageyama said as he put the camera back in his bag. He’d gotten into the habit of carrying the camera everywhere with him, not wanting to do something on the list with no proof of it.

“What’d you take a picture for?” Kindaichi asked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes letting Yachi explain the bucket list to everyone. From the back of the room, a dull thud was heard as Kenma’s water bottle hit the floor. Liquid began to seep from the bottle onto the carpet.

“Sorry.” Kenma said, not looking apologetic at all. Kageyama assumed it was because of his argument with his partner. Could that be Hinata? Kageyama knew there was more than one Kenma in the world, but what were the odds of working alongside one? He decided not to ask Kenma though, he seemed angry enough as it was.

“Silly Kenma-San!” Lev said, picking up the forgot bottle and disposing of it.

“Alright Lev, leave the poor guy alone,” Daichi commanded, making Lev sulk back to his seat. “Well, I’ll be off then! Thanks for the donations everyone!” He was met with a multitude of goodbyes as he left the room.

Kageyama was ready to start working again. It had been so long, but he was so ready. At least, he had been. Now he found it was too difficult to concentrate. He tried to fill out the forms but he would eventually drift off and starting thinking about Hinata, the list, Oikawa and for some reason the daunting fact that Kozume Kenma could be the same guy dating his new friend. Damn, he was on edge.

Lunch finally hit, Kindaichi going out to grab sandwiches for the group. However, Kenma said he didn’t want anything and left the room, followed by Lev who had taken a strange liking to him. Kindaichi left shortly after, telling the others he would be back with their food soon.

“So what’s wrong?” Yachi asked once the room was empty and silent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kageyama lied.

“Kageyama Tobio, if you think that after all these years I still don’t know when you’re lying you would be clearly mistaken my friend.” She said shaking her head with a tut.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and began talking. “Something… weird happened the other night Yachi.”

“Weird? How so?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said swallowing heavily.

Yachi threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine, don’t talk to me. I’m just saying you’ll feel a lot better if you do.”

Kageyama left five seconds of silence before he bluntly stated “I jacked off.”

Yachi choked on the water she had just taken a sip from. “Thanks for that information Kageyama.” She replied sarcastically wiping water from her chin.

“No,” He started. “You don’t understand. It was after Oikawa came to mine for food. We’ve talked about that, I know. But I didn’t tell you what happened afterwards. I went to my room and… well you know. But I should’ve… and I didn’t…” He mumbled.

“You’re not making sense Kageyama.” She said softly.

“I didn’t think about Oikawa when I came.” He said, averting his gaze.

Yachi gave him a strange look. “You don’t _have_ to think about the person you’re interested in when you’re masturbating. Why would porn exist otherwise? Besides it’s not like you’ve even known him that long. You’re first date is today and-”

“I thought about Hinata.”

There was a moment when Kageyama swore time stood still.

“What?”

“I thought about Hinata. I tried to think of Oikawa; his eyes, his hair, his gorgeous _smile._ But everything kept going orange. So bright and cute and so fucking _orange.”_ He slammed his fist down angrily.

“Shit.” Yachi responded after some time.

“Yeah, shit indeed.”

“You know,” She began. “It’s probably not as bad as you’re making it out to be. I’ve slipped up like that. Many times! Sometimes I accidently have an image of Tanaka in my head, but it’s not like you can stop. It happens okay? Try not to worry about it.”

“Are you sure its… normal?”

“Perfectly. Besides, I was going to say before, it’s not like you’ve known Oikawa that long, it’s hard to imagine sex with someone you want to be sexual with. You were probably just scared to over or under estimate him.” She said, squeezing his forearm gently.

“Thanks Yachi. This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Don’t let Nishinoya or Tanaka hear you saying that- they’ll have a fit.” Yachi joked, making Kageyama chuckled with her.

The door to the office suddenly opened, revealing a slightly sweaty Kindaichi. “For December, it’s pretty hot outside.” He placed the bag of sandwiches down on the table in front of him.

“Hey! There’s good news! Now at least if your date is outside it will be nice.” Yachi said to Kageyama as she got up to retrieve her sandwich.

“Date?” Kindaichi asked. Kageyama sent a glare to Yachi.

“Just meeting up with an old friend, it’s nothing major like that.” Kageyama tried to explain.

“Oh… Well, have fun anyway.” Kindaichi said, turning away from Kageyama and Yachi to eat in silence.

Yachi mouthed a quick ‘Sorry!’ To Kageyama before she dug in, handing Kageyama his one too.

Only four more hours until he could see Oikawa. He was excited. Nervous sure, but excited nonetheless. Now it was time to see if he could concentrate for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

He couldn’t.

“Good work today guys, you’ve been doing great work in my absence.” Kageyama said as he chucked on his coat. The end of the day had come and while Kageyama hadn’t got much work finished, the others had been flying.

“Of course! It’s been great to see you Kageyama!” Lev said enthusiastically.

“You too Lev, have a nice evening.” He waved as Lev left the office.

Kindaichi left soon after. Leaving three of them in the room.

“Good work today Kenma.” Kageyama said kindly.

“Thanks,” Kenma responded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He briskly walked past the two of them.

As soon as he was gone from sight Yachi nudged Kageyama whispering “He had a stick up his arse all day!”

Kageyama shrugged. “Fight with his partner apparently.” He decided not to tell her about his concern for Kenma being Hinata’s boyfriend. He didn’t know for sure himself yet, and didn’t want to worry her anymore.

“Welp, I’m off! I’ve been summoned to assist Tanaka and Nishinoya with party planning.”

Kageyama groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Yachi laughed. “I’ll try to tame them as best I can,” She moved close and hugged Kageyama, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Have fun on your date!”

“Thanks.” Kageyama called after her as she left the room. The raven haired man quickly packed up a few bits and pieces before switching off the lights in the office and heading out.

It hadn’t been the most productive day, but it wasn’t a waste.

Kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Oikawa and see where he wanted to meet exactly, but as soon as he stepped outside his eyes locked with a person who was easily recognisable.

Oikawa stood outside his workplace in a long brown trench coat and black fedora. He wore a fake beard and sunglasses. Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for quiet laughter.

Oikawa pulled down his sunglasses a tad and winked at Kageyama, as if the man didn’t know it was him.

Kageyama decided to humour him. “Oikawa?” He whispered. “Jesus, thank _God_ , I wasn’t sure if it was you or not for a second there.”

“I know! Neat disguise right?” Oikawa replied, obviously not catching on to Kageyama’s sarcasm.

“You look like a fucking idiot.” Kageyama chuckled.

Oikawa pouted. “Look, we can either have a crowded date where I look like me or a quiet one where no one knows who I am. Which would you rather?” He asked rhetorically. “Anyway! I have a plan for our date! Follow me fair Kageyama!”

He reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “Oh, but first-” He said, turning to face him.

He kissed Kageyama on the cheek quickly, much like Yachi had done, his fake beard scratching Kageyama’s soft skin lightly. Kageyama went bright red.

“Hi.” Oikawa said with a gentle smile.

“Hi.” Kageyama replied, his mouth dry.

God he could fall for this person.

Oikawa led him through the crowded streets, his terrible disguise working surprisingly well. Not one person speared a glance for the two men who were powerwalking through them.

They arrived at a park after not too long. Kageyama was confused as to why they had stopped there.

“Uhh… Oikawa? What are we doing here?”

“We’re here for our date silly!”

“…It’s a park.”

Oikawa turned to him with puppy dog eyes. “Do you not like parks?”

“No, no!” Kageyama said, feeling bad for offending it. “It’s just that… Its five pm… in winter.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like its cold!” Oikawa replied, poking his tongue out and walking through the front gates of the park.

Kageyama followed like a lost puppy. “Well… you’re not wrong I guess. Why are we here though?” Kageyama had been to the park on walks many times, there was never anything to do there, so why did his date chose this place of all places.

“Because,” Oikawa said, lifting a branch upwards to reveal his plan. “We’re going to have a late night picnic!”

In front of Kageyama was a red and white checked mat with a wicker basket on the top. A few half melted candles were around the blanket, unlit and dry. The scene itself was inside of a little alcove in the trees. A very well thought out plan for their privacy.

“Oikawa…”

“Don’t get sentimental on me Tobio-Chan, just go on in!” Oikawa ushered, hurrying in after Kageyama and closing off their secret hideaway.

Once inside, the brunette began to look more like himself, taking off the ridiculously large trench coat before pulling off the fedora hat and glasses, he pried the beard from his face, glue sticking to his chin.

“Gross,” He said as he dangled the stringy transparent substance from his fingers. “Well? How do I look now Tobio-Chan?”

“Better than before.” He said, settling down on the blanket. He took out his camera and snapped a picture of the picnic basket quickly.

“I’ll take it!” He cheered, plopping himself down too. “You’re in for a real treat.” He said, opening the basket and pulling store brought goods out of it. There were sausages, scotch eggs, pork pies, cheese sandwiches, two apples and a cake.

“Wow, I’m impressed at your organisation.” Kageyama teased as he helped to undo the sausages.

“Shut up!” He poked his tongue out again. “I tried okay?”

“You did well. This is nice,” Kageyama said, smiling faintly. “I haven’t really been on a date before.”

“Never?” Oikawa asked shocked.

“Well… there have been outings that were supposed to be dates, but I don’t know. They didn’t feel very… dateish.” Kageyama explained.

“Ah, well then, I’m glad to be your first.” He grinned with a wink.

Kageyama blushed as they began eating the spread. Kageyama didn’t eat party foods much, but it was nice. At least, nicer than he had expected.

“Wanna play the question game?” Oikawa suddenly asked, a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

“The what?”

“The question game,” Oikawa said, swallowing the dairy goodness. “You’ve never played it? It’s great! We take it in turns to ask questions but you can’t ask a question that’s already been asked to the other person.”

“Right, so it’s like a getting to know each other game?”

“In less words, yes.”

“Okay,” It sounded pretty interesting, Kageyama was sure he would find out more about Oikawa this way. “So who goes first?”

“Me now, you just asked a question!” Oikawa grinned.

“Oh that’s how we’re playing?”

“That’s how we’re playing,” He replied, laughing when Kageyama threw a sausage at him. “Okay, okay! Umm… We’ll start simple I guess- favourite colour?”

“Or-” Kageyama winced, he was going to say orange, but in light of recent events, he decided maybe he didn’t like that colour as much as he thought he did. “Blue. Dark blue. What’s your favourite food?”

“It’s got to be milk bread,” Kageyama grimaced. “What’s wrong with milk bread?”

“It’s just… Y’know…”

“Delicious and dreamy? Yes, Kageyama, I do know,” Oikawa laughed as Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Alright… What was your best subject at school?”

“Catering and food tech,” He replied instantly. Oikawa nodded, having tasted Kageyama’s food. “What was your least?”

“Definitely history! The past is in the past- I say we move on! Favourite animal?”

“Crows, Star sign?”

“Taurus- I didn’t take you to be into that kind of stuff.” Oikawa said smiling.

Kageyama blushed. “Well… it’s just in the paper all the time, it’s not like I can just ignore it.”

“Fair enough,” He replied in a disbelieving tone. “Favourite superhero?”

“Uhh… superman I guess?” Oikawa immediately started to shake his head.

“Poor choice Tobio, poor poor choice.”

“What’s wrong with superman?”

“What’s _right_ with superman?” Oikawa said with a raised eyebrow. “He’s got too many superpowers for his own good! ‘Oh look at me! I can fly and shoot lasers from my eyes and there’s only one thing that can stop me which people seem to get their hands on quite a lot’.” He imitated.

“Wow… you’re into superheroes then?” Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve never really been into them.”

“How can you not be? They’re so cool!” His chocolate brown eyes lit up excitedly. “I mean, they have powers and personalities and they’re relatable, not to mention the movie are amazing! But my favourite has to be Deadpool.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said with recognition. “He’s the one with the new movie right?”

“Yup. He’s badass Kageyama. And pansexual like me! Which is amazing!” He enthused.

“You’re pansexual?” Kageyama asked.

“Uh… Yeah. That doesn’t bother you right?” Oikawa said, biting his lip and looking away from Kageyama.

“No, why would it?” He asked bluntly.

“Some people get worried that I’m a whore or some shit.” He said quietly.

“Well they’re just assholes then aren’t they?” Oikawa looked up at Kageyama and smiled.

“Yeah.”

“My go. Last partner?” He asked.

“Amy Rivu.” Oikawa answered. Kageyama paused. That name it sounded familier…

Then it hit him. “The girl in drama queen?”

Oikawa laughed nervously. “Ha… Yeah.”

“Is that not awkward for you?”

“No, not particularly. We parted on good terms, she’s lovely really. It’s just annoying that the media have decided we have something going on.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I saw that on the news this morning.”

Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s hand quickly. “There isn’t. I haven’t looked at her in that way in a long time. I promise.” He said, his face serious for once.

“I never doubted you.” Kageyama said, squeezing the hand.

Oikawa smiled. “Last sexual partner?” He winked before taking a sip from a bottle of water.

“My right hand.” Kageyama blurted out, making Oikawa spit out the water and begin coughing through laughter. Wow, that was the second time he’d caused water to be spat today, a new record.

“H-holy shit!” He howled, still clearing his throat. “That’s funny, but seriously.”

Kageyama tilted his head. “I’m being 100% serious. Never had a sexual partner.”

“…Really?” Kageyama nodded. “Shit, me neither.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “No way, you’re hot! Surely you’re lying.” He said without thinking.

Oikawa shook his head. “Nope, not at all. I’ve done stuff sure, but never sex.”

“Wow,” Kageyama said. “I was sure I was the only virgin over 20 in this area.”

“Maybe we can change that.” Oikawa said, moving in closer to Kageyama.

And suddenly, it wasn’t a game anymore, it was real- very real. Kageyama swallowed hard. Despite a cool breeze constantly blowing, there was dead silence. The pounding of both their heartbeats drumming together quickly making them blush pink and begin moving towards each other.

“Tobio.”

“Yes?

“It’s my go isn’t it?”

Kageyama shivered. “Y-yes.”

Oikawa was right next to his face now, his lips tickling Kageyama’s as he spoke. Kageyama had long since shut his eyes.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you want me to kiss you?”

There was a moment of silence, you could hear Kageyama’s sharp inhale of breath.

“Eleven.” He answered, and then he was being kissed.

Oikawa’s too soft lips were moulding against his perfectly. Kageyama brought his hands up to Oikawa’s shoulders, steadying himself as Oikawa pushed him down so he was lying flat on the picnic rug. Feeling a burst of courage, he gently swiped his tongue across Oikawa’s lips, gaining access quickly. The two kissed passionately, small moans leaving their mouths. Kageyama had never felt anything like it, especially when Oikawa moved his lips from Kageyama’s to trail them down his neck, littering kisses along the side.

“O-Oikawa…” Kageyama gasped out under his breath when he felt Okiawa’s teeth graze his skin lightly. Kageyama chuckled. “For a virgin y-you’re awfully good at this.”

Oikawa looked up and the dishevelled Kageyama, a devilish grin on his face. “Just because I’ve never done the real thing doesn’t mean I’m totally uniformed about how to make you feel,” He rolled his hips against Kageyama’s. “ _So good_.”

Kageyama covered his mouth with his hands, a loud drawn out moan escaping past his lips. Oikawa repeated the motion, making his lover go bright red with embarrassment.

Oikawa leant down and pecked Kageyama’s lips one final time. “As much as I would love to continue this, I don’t think in some bushes at the local park is really the way to go.”

Kageyama chuckled. “I agree.” Oikawa rolled off of Kageyama delicately.

“That was fun though,” He remarked as he began clearing up their mess. “And _hot.”_

Kageyama awkwardly sorted out his hair. Did he really just to that? He wanted to scream, never in his life would’ve he have imagined he would be making out with hot guys in the park.

Boy, his mother sure would be proud of him.

Kageyama assisted Oikawa in clearing away the empty packets and rolling up the blanket.

“Did you want a lift home?” Oikawa asked. “Not like that! Not like… to do… that…” He giggled.

“A lift home would be great thanks.” Kageyama replied, ignoring the awkward part.

The two of them gathered up everything and made for the exit of the little alcove. “Wait, don’t you need your disguise on?”

Oikawa shrugged. “My car isn’t far away, and the carpark is dark anyway, we should be fine.”

Kageyama nodded and followed Oikawa out of the shrubbery. Kageyama walked to Oikawa’s car and helped him load it. Unsurprisingly, Oikawa had a nice car. A _real_ nice car. Kageyama almost swooned when he sat in the soft leather passenger seat.

“You like it? My friend Iwaizumi picked it out for me. He’s into cars. I’m… not.” Oikawa laughed as he began to drive.

Luckily they hadn’t been seen by anyone so Kageyama was sure they were safe for now. They drove in comfortable silence, Oikawa’s music softly playing in the background. Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes off the sparkly green air freshener dangling from the rear view mirror the whole way back.

They rolled up outside of Kageyama’s apartment building, Oikawa stopping the car.

“Did you want to come up for coffee?”

Oikawa looked torn, but ultimately shook his head. “If I go up there now Kageyama I’m not leaving a virgin. And it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you- I do trust me, but I want to wait. Get to know you a little bit more. I feel like this is… something. I don’t want to ruin it by prematurely getting into something we might regret.”

“That’s alright. You’re a true gentlemen you know that right?” Kageyama grinned.

“What can I say? I’m quality.” Oikawa was about to say goodnight when Kageyama interrupted him.

“Before I go,” He removed his camera again. “Could we take a photo?”

“Sure.”

Oikawa too the device from Kageyama and lined it up, he then turned and kissed Kageyama on the cheek, snapping a photo that captured Kageyama’s shock.

“T-Thanks.” Kageyama said, stuttering.

“Good night Tobio.” Oikawa said, kissing Kageyama’s lips briefly once before letting him exit the vehicle.

“Good night Oikawa.” He replied. He waved from the curb outside of his house until the car had disappeared from sight.

Feeling slightly giddy still, he made his way to his apartment.

What he didn’t expect to see what a small ginger sleeping outside his door.

“Hinata?” Kageyama said as he nudged the body with his foot.

Brown eyes slowly fluttered open. Hinata brought a hand up to rub his eyes sleepily. “Kageyama?” He responded, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Jesus Christ, how long have you been out here? Dumbass Hinata you’ll catch a cold!” He scolded as he helped the slightly shivering man off of the ground.

“S-sorry, I called you but you didn’t pick up. I thought you would be back from work sooner so I just waited.” Hinata said with a yawn.

Crap! Kageyama had totally forgotten about his phone. He had been too preoccupied with Oikawa. “Sorry, my phone wasn’t in my pocket today.”

“S’okay, let’s just go inside its cold.”

Kageyama unlocked the door, allowing the ginger to go in first. He shut the door behind them and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate or something I’m sure I have a packet in here still somewhere.”

“Thanks Kageyama.” He smiled as he sat at the kitchen table. It was like he’d been here a thousand times before.

“What brings you here then?” Kageyama asked as the kettle boiled.

“Ah, there was something on my mind and I didn’t feel like it was texting conversation. I wanted to ask in person. I thought you would be free after work, but you never picked up. But I couldn’t just go home, I needed to ask.” Hinata explained, fumbling with his hands.

Kageyama furrowed his brow. Was Hinata alright? He hoped so.

“Alright. Go and get comfy in the living room, I’ll bring the drinks in and we can talk.”

“Okay.” Hinata replied, much more awake now.

When Kageyama walked into the living room his eyes drifted to look at Hinata, who was sitting cross-legged on his sofa. He didn’t look too good. Kind of like he’d been crying? Maybe that was just because he had slept earlier though.

“Here you go,” He said, putting the mug of steaming hot coco on the table. “Careful, it’s kind of hot.”

“Thank you. It’s been ages since I had hot chocolate.”

“…You work in a café.”

“Shut up Bakayama!” He joked,

“Well,” Kageyama started, unscrewing his bottle of water. “What is it?”

Hinata took a deep breath before he began. “I don’t know if this will be awkward for you to discuss, but I was going through the list the other day, just check out what we could do next and I didn’t even notice it before but one of the numbers worried me. I wasn’t sure what is was all about.”

“Which number?”

 **“#92** ,” he said, looking Kageyama in the eyes. “ **Find father**.”

Kageyama dropped his water bottle in shock. “Shit!” He quickly picked it up, half the water was on the floor.

Kageyama had forgotten about that one. Blocked it from his mind, he didn’t want to do it.

Kageyama didn’t move from the floor. He saw Hinata rushing to the kitchen to grab a towel to mop up the spillage. He had given up on finding his dad a long time ago. Why did it have to come back now?

Hinata, he realised, was cleaning up the water around him. “Shit, sorry Hinata, I can do that.”

“No, you just relax, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, my damn selfish curiosity. I’m sorry.” Hinata mumbled.

“No, It’s not your fault. I just forgot about that entirely.”

They cleaned up the water before re sitting on the sofa again.

“I’ll tell you the story,” Kageyama said softly. “Not because I want pity, not because you’re doing the list with me, but because I trust you okay?” Hinata nodded. “I don’t want to do #92. It’s painful for me to think about it really. My father… well, to put it simply, I don’t know him. My mother raised me on her own, I never had a father son relationship with my dad and I never really wanted too. But around the time I was ten, I started asking questions about why dad wasn’t around. My mum was usually good at avoiding the subject, but one day I was picked on at school because I didn’t have a father. So she told me the truth. She didn’t know where my father was. She didn’t know why he left or why he never came back. She told me that when I was two, he left a lot of money and a note and never came back. My mother tried to find him, but he was just gone…”

“Kageyama… I didn’t know. I’m sorry that happened.” Hinata said, placing a hand on Kageyama’s arm as he moved slightly closer to him.

“It’s fine really, I never knew him. But ever since mum told me that… I’ve resented him. That man just… just left us! I wasn’t sad, I was angry. My mother was my hero. And he fucking left her!” Kageyama’s fists were clenched tightly, Hinata’s fingers instinctively clasped harder on Kageyama’s arm. “Yachi has always wanted me to find him. And I tried for a while. But in the end I gave up. It was pointless trying to find someone who didn’t want to be found.”

Hinata was silent for a moment, processing all the information.

“I think you should find him. _We_ should find him,” He said finally. “Not so that you can have some sort of family reunion, but so you can get some closure. I’m sure it would help.”

Kageyama looked over at Hinata who offered a small smile. Kageyama returned it.

“Thanks Hinata.” He whispered, jumping slightly when the shorter man moved in and hugged him tightly.

It was only when Hinata moved away from him a tad that he realised how close they were, how close their faces were from each other’s. Hinata must’ve felt it too, because his eyes flicked down to Kageyama’s lips for the briefest second before he was pulling away and moving back to the other side of the sofa.

Hinata picked up his mug and took a sip. “This is really good you know?” Hinata grinned, taking away the strange awkward tension.

“We’ll do it in the new year,” Upon hearing Hinata’s confused sound he continued. “Find my father, we’ll start in the new year.”

Hinata smiled into his cup as he took the next swig of chocolaty goodness.

“So! How about a Mario re match huh? I’ve still gotta beat you!” Hinata said triumphantly.

“Well, as fun as that would be, how about we try doing #94- Play a scary game.”

“Ooh! Yes! I love scary games!” Hinata enthused. Kageyama wasn’t really a fan, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Hinata. “What do you have?”

Not much, it turned out. He went over to his games shelf and glanced at the covers. Suddenly he spotted what he was looking for. Tanaka had brought it to his once when he and Nishinoya had stayed round.

“Resident evil 4?” Hinata read aloud. “Sounds good!”

“Are you sure it’s alright for you to stay here this late?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well… surely your boyfriend wants to spend time with you.”

Hinata scoffed “You’d think,” He muttered under his breath. “He’s out with a friend tonight, they’re celebrating his new job.”

Kageyama thought he sounded angry? There was definitely something hidden in his tone- wait. New job?

“Hinata what’s was your boyfriends name again?” Kageyama asked quickly.

“Huh? Oh Kenma. Kozume Kenma,” Kageyama felt his heart stop momentarily. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, I just couldn’t remember.” He lied. He didn’t want to bring up right now that he worked with him. Damn, that explained a lot. His cold attitude towards him today… he must know that Hinata is spending a lot of time with him.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and grabbed the controller.

It didn’t take them long to set up the game. Hinata announced that he had played it before, but not for a long time. Kageyama didn’t weigh in, having never played it.

It became quite clear to Hinata within the first five minutes of gameplay that Kageyama could not play scary games for the life of him.

“Just go into that barn, they’ll probably have some money.”

“No, we don’t need money.”

“Yes we do! For upgrades!”

“When and where do you get upgrades while in a zombie apocalypse?” Kageyama questioned.

“It’s a video game Kageyama!”

So Kageyama walked into the barn, letting out the highest pitched scream he could when a zombie woman jumped from the side.

Hinata fell off the sofa due to laughing so hard. “D-Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“Whatever dumbass! You’re stupid for not being scared. We’ve only got two bullets-”

“Because you wasted all them on the tutorial zombie.”

“That’s beside the point!” Kageyama stressed. He didn’t notice Hinata sneaking the camera from his bag and preparing it.

That’s how Hinata got a perfect picture of Kageyama mid scream, his eyes wide and his hands out to protect him from nothing.

“You’re an arse.” Kageyama said.

Hinata just poked his tongue out in response.

The two of them played a little bit longer (The two of them being Hinata controlling and Kageyama hugging a pillow as he watched.) It was fun, despite the scares.

By the time they turned the console off it was already ten pm.

“Woah, it’s getting late.” Kageyama remarked mostly to himself.

“Umm… Kageyama?” Hinata said, standing up from the sofa and fiddling nervously with his hands.

“Yeah?”

“Could I maybe stay here tonight?”

Kageyama nodded. “Of course, any reason why?”

Hinata sighed. “I wasn’t 100% honest earlier. Kenma and I had a fight this morning and I don’t feel like seeing him. Is that okay?”

“Sure, I’ll sleep on the sofa, you can take the bed if you want it.” Kageyama said, gesturing to the bedroom with his chin.

“Don’t be silly, we can just share the bed.” Hinata shrugged.

“Uh..” Kageyama coughed clearing his throat. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” After the way Kenma acted today, Kageyama was sure this was not the right things to do.

“Why not? It’s not like I asked to fuck, it’s just sleeping.”

Kageyama okayed it, his face lighting up bright red. He changed into his pyjamas, lending a spare pain to Hinata.

Kageyama had to move Cum-Guzzler from the bed in order to make sure there was room.

“Thanks for the message by the way,” He smiled as he climbed into bed. “It was really nice.” He left out the part where he came to it. Cum-Guzzler indeed.

“No problem! It’s just true stuff anyway. I rolled over the other night and your laugh went off. I practically shit myself.” Hinata laughed, Kageyama joined him.

Once the two were both in the bed they muttered a quick goodnight before rolling over to face opposite directions.

Kageyama couldn’t sleep, and he could tell by Hinata’s breathing that he wasn’t asleep either.

“Can’t sleep?” Kageyama asked in a hushed tone.

“Probably just because I was sleeping earlier.”

“Why are you lying to me Hinata?” He whispered suddenly.

There was a pause before he felt Hinata shirt in the bed. “I think… Kenma recently has been acting shady…”

“Shady how?”

“He’s always out. Doesn’t want to spend time with me as much. I’m worried he might be… cheating.” Hinata spat the word as if it were poison on his tongue.

Kageyama shook his head. He didn’t think Kenma was one to cheat, but then again, he didn’t really know the guy.

“I’m sure it’s just stress. I don’t think he’d cheat on you.”

“Why?”

“Because he’d be a fool to let you slip away.” Kageyama said without missing a beat.

Hinata smiled as he stared up at Kageyama’s ceiling. He was gald he met Kageyama Tobio.

“Thanks Kageyama. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said softly.

“Night Hinata.” Kageyama replied.

Kageyama didn’t even flinch when he felt Hinata’s warm hand slip into his own cold one. It somehow felt… reassuring, relaxing… it felt right. Kageyama squeezed his hand comfortingly.

And so that’s how they slept, hand in hand crammed in Kageyama’s bed. And hell if it wasn’t perfect.


	5. 5- #16, #27, #28, #53, #69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kageyama's birthday!  
> That's it.  
> That's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead?!? XD  
> Honestly, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. It's exam period right now so I've been a little busy. But fear not- I stopped revision to crack out this 10,000 (Yeah you heard that right) word chapter for you guys.  
> If I fail, I'm blaming Haikyuu :P  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang._

Kageyama groaned as he rolled over in his bed to look at the clock. It was nine o’clock. Wasn’t he allowed a late morning once in a while?

_Bang Bang Bang._

“Jesus, I’m coming.” He said to himself as he got out of bed and walked out of his room to the front door.

He quickly unlocked it and pulled open the door to reveal three smiling faces.

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Kageyamaaaaa… Happy birthday to you!” Yachi, Nishinoya and Tanaka chorused at the same time, all out of tune and louder than a herd of elephants.

Oh yeah, it was his birthday. It was amazing how he seemed to forget every year.

“Twenty four! Twenty four!” Nishinoya chanted at the door.

“You going to let us in old man or what?” Tanaka said, slapping a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder before the three of them burst into his home.

“You’re older than me…” Kageyama mumbled as the door closed behind them. “Why are you here so early?”

“It’s your birthday Kageyama! We have to spend every moment of it with you!” Yachi said with a smile as she placed a white box down on the table.

“You could’ve just waited to see me at the party.”

“You mean the most awesome party ever planned?” Tanaka said with a raised eyebrow.

“Hell yeah!” Nishinoya joined in, slapping his hand for a high five, leaving their hands together for too long. Their faces turned light pink, not that anyone noticed.

Kageyama groaned, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, and turned to Yachi. “You made sure the party isn’t… a ‘tananoya’ party right?” Every time the two had planned a party it was always extreme and over the top, hence the codename.

Yachi winced “As much as I could.”

Kageyama was not ready for whatever would happen tonight, but at least he could enjoy his day before all of the ruckus.

“I brought breakfast!” Yachi announced, pulling the lid off of the white box.

“Yachi…”

“Yeah?”

“Yachi that’s cake.”

“Yeah.” She said with a duh tone.

“God, I love you.” Kageyama said, smiling. His friends really did know how to make a birthday amazing.

Well… maybe not Tanaka and Nishinoya. But Yachi for sure.

They made Kageyama blow out the candles and make a wish before they served up the cake. Victoria sponge with cream inside and chocolate frosting. His favourite.

As they dug in, Kageyama noticed that Tanaka and Nishinoya were quieter than usual. They kept stealing glances at one another while the other wasn’t looking and for some reason their chairs were touching. Strange… They looked almost like a couple. But that couldn’t be right, right? Nishinoya was straight.

Kageyama knew that Tanaka had some kind of feeling towards their friend. He had confessed it once in his drunken state at a party.

But then again, that might just have been the alcohol talking.

“Oh!” Yachi said suddenly, her mouth full of cake. “Let me get a picture of you!”

“Why?”

“ **#53** is **celebrate a birthday** right?” She said knowingly.

“Oh right.” He quickly grabbed the camera from his room and handed it to Yachi.

He posed with his cake and while Yachi snapped a photo.

“So it’s still going well?” Nishinoya asked.

“As well as it can be. There are a lot of things on there, and some of them cost so much money to do, I’ll have to save up,” Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a knowing glance. “What?”

“Nothing.” They both said at the same time, beaming widely.

Kageyama was about to question them further when there was a sudden knock at the door. All four of them looked at each other questioningly.

“You invited someone round?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow.

“No…” He trailed off walking to the door and opening it.

“Tobio-Chan!” Oikawa explained as he burst into the room, picking up Kageyama and spinning him around. “Happy Birthday!” He grinned.

“Put me down! Oikawa you-” He tried to scold, but was interrupted by two soft lips meeting his own. His feet connected with the floor again and he instantly clutched the front of Oikawa’s t-shirt, grabbing the material in his hands as he kissed back forcefully.

He couldn’t help it, Oikawa’s kisses couldn’t be ignored.

“You’re an idiot.” Kageyama said as they pulled away.

Oikawa giggled. “Happy birthday beautiful.” He whispered pecking Kageyama’s lips once more.

“Ooo la la.” He heard from the door way to the kitchen.

His three friends had their heads poking out of the doorway. They chuckled as Kageyama raised his middle finger in their direction while turning bright red.

“Your friends?” Oikawa asked.

“Use that term loosely.” Kageyama said, taking Oikawa’s hand and leading him into the kitchen.

“Oh hey bro, you’re done sucking face?” Tanaka said, himself and Nishinoya biting their tongues to hold back laughter.

“Shut up.” Kageyama glared at them.

“Um!” Yachi said, her eyes wide and her hands fumbling with themselves. “It’s very nice to meet you Oikawa-san! I… uh, I’m a big fan!” She blurted out, going red.

Oikawa smiled warmly. “You can just call me Oikawa.”

Yachi looked like she wanted to scream, but held it in and nodded.

“I guess you all know Oikawa Tooru. He’s my… boyfriend.” He whispered the last word.

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the use of the word, he grinned. “Yes I am. Nice to meet you all!”

“This is Yachi Hitoka,” Kageyama said, gesturing to her as she made her eyes look anywhere but Oikawa. “The bald one Tanaka Ryuunosuke and the short one is Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Gee thanks for the great greeting Kageyama,” Nishinoya said rolling his eyes. “Good to meet you. I enjoyed your movie. Immensely.” He shook Oikawa’s hand.

“Oh, thank you very much.”

Tanaka walked over after, eyeing Oikawa suspiciously. “You… Pretty boy…” He moved until his face was right in Oikawa’s. “You hurt Tobio, I kill you.”

Oikawa raised his hands defensively. “I give you my word.”

Tanaka still glared as he walked off. Nishinoya giggled, knowing it was all an act to scare Oikawa. Not that it was working well.

“Would you like some cake Oikawa-sa- uh, Oikawa?” Yachi said, seeming to be over her fangirling moment.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not the biggest fan of cake.”

“How can you not like cake?” Nishinoya said, visibly shocked. “What do you eat on your birthday?”

“The usual things. Party food, crisps… everything that isn’t cake.” Oikawa said. If he was being honest, it wasn’t that he didn’t like cake, but it made him feel sick to eat too much. And he wanted to be healthy for Kageyama’s party.

“Kageyama are you sure about this guy?” Nishinoya joked.

“Shut up!”

Again, a sudden three knocks caused everyone in the kitchen to look at each other questioningly.

“You’re sure you didn’t invite anyone round?” Yachi asked.

“No, I didn’t.” Kageyama said as he made his way out of the room.

This time he opened the door to the sun. Hinata stood in his doorway beaming.

“Happy birthday Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he flung himself at the birthday boy, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Kageyama chuckled softly, patting the orange hair slightly. “Thanks Hinata.” He smiled down at him softly.

As the two spoke, neither of them noticed a glaring brown eye from the doorway. Oikawa snarled slightly, it didn’t go unnoticed by the three in the kitchen.

“Ooo, is someone jealous?” Nishinoya teased, elbowing Oikawa.

“What? No,” He replied too quickly. “But who is that shrimp?”

“Hinata Shouyou, works with Yuu at the café. He’s the one helping Kageyama with his bucket list.” Tanaka explained.

“Oh. Right.” Oikawa vaguely recalled something about that, but he couldn’t fully remember if they had discussed Hinata before.

At that moment, the two walked in, Hinata giggling gleefully at something Kageyama had said. It made Oikawa’s eye twitch unintentionally.

Suddenly, Hinata’s eyes met Oikawa’s and the ginger stopped, frozen in place his mouth parted slightly.

“Oh my god,” He whispered. “Oh my god!” He repeated louder this time.

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion. “Kageyama!” Hinata cried, his eyes switching over to where Kageyama stood next to him. “You didn’t tell me he would be here! I wasn’t ready! I look like shit, I haven’t prepared how to introduce myself, and now I’m sweating! Look what you’ve-” His attention suddenly flicked back to Oikawa. He stood up straight and failed to smooth out his hair.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou,” He said, barely breathing. “It is an honour to meet you. I am such a big fan!” He practically squealed, making an inaudible noise.

Ah… he was a fan. Oikawa didn’t like to admit that he was still getting used to being recognised, but he was. It was a totally new experience to go out and be _known._ Just like that. Oikawa forced a convincing smile hiding his disgust as he offered a hand for Hinata to shake, which he did eagerly.

“Nice to meet you too Hinata, I’m Oikawa Tooru, but I think you already knew that.” Hinata nodded like a mad man in response. Oikawa faked a small chuckle. He shouldn’t hate the guy, but he was an insanely jealous person. Thank god he was an actor otherwise it would be known worldwide how crazy he could get about a partner.

“I honestly admire you sir! You’re incredible!”

“Please,” He said, fanning a hand out in front of him. “Call me Oikawa.” Hinata practically squeaked again. It was then that Oikawa remembered the friend that Kageyama had been with at the gym that time. The one with orange hair. He assumed this must be the same person. Seriously, what were the odds of Kageyama being friends with two people who shared the bright orange hair trait?

Kageyama had begun to talk to Yachi about something work related as Hinata slowly became more confident in talking to the actor. “So you’re dating Kageyama right?”

“Yes I am.” _So back off_.

“He’s super sweet. Treat him nicely okay?” He said as if he were an older sibling.

“Of course.” Oikawa was then stuck in a conversation with his new enemy about his work and upcoming shows along with learning bits about Hinata along the way too.

“I’m bored!” Nishinoya suddenly announced. “I say we should go out and do something! It is Kageyama’s birthday after all.”

“Kageyama still wants to be in bed.” Kageyama said rolling his eyes.

“Ooo, can I join?” Oikawa said with a wink, causing the others to laugh.

“I don’t blame him for wanting to rest, lord knows no one is sleeping tonight.” Yachi said as Kageyama groaned and the terrible twosome cheered.

“Man, you guys are in for a treat! Noya and I throw the best damn parties!” The two high fived while laughing.

“Kill me now.” Kageyama sighed.

“It can’t be that bad can it?” Hinata asked.

The room fell silent for a moment before the birthday boy cleared his throat.

“April 2007, Nishinoya sets the neighbour’s house on fire at his Easter party.” He began.

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault!”

“February 2009, Tanaka gets arrested for running naked down the street at a Valentine ’s Day party.”

“Dude, come on! It was a dare- I couldn’t just say no!”

“2013, the annual Christmas gathering, somehow the two of them get Yachi stuck in a tree until and don’t tell anyone until the morning, Yachi is taken to the hospital and kept in a week with pneumonia.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t remember much of that night.” Yachi commented.

“And finally, December 2015, my last ‘tananoya’ birthday party during which I broke my arm in two places and was forced to wear a cast for the beginning of last year.”

“It looked wicked cool though bro.” Nishinoya said, raising his hand for a high five.

“So in short- yes, it can get that bad. And it will.”

Slowly pulling his rejected hand down to his side again, Nishinoya sighed. “Look, we know we get a bit out of hand sometimes-”

“-And yes, you hate us for it.” Tanaka chipped in.

“But we’ve been more sensible this year. No fireworks or strippers or dildos or trips down the stairs-come-waterslide in a dingy. We’ve only invited people you know!” Nishinoya said, trying to send Kageyama a comforting smile.

“We’ll see. I have the right to leave at any time, yes?” He checked.

“Yeah, of course you do. It’s at Nishinoya’s anyway, his parents aren’t home.” Yachi said.

“I feel like we’re seventeen again.” Kageyama chuckled.

“Putting that aside,” Oikawa said, not knowing whether he was worried or pumped for the party now. “I feel like we should go out and do something. Not anything major, but something together. I would like to get to know you guys a bit more.”

Yachi and Hinata turned to each other’s, fists clenched and eyed wide, biting their lips to hold back their grins. They had both fallen madly in love with the celebrity after his first movie. And now he wanted to get to know _them?_ They were both pumped.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Hinata said, trying to keep his cool but failing miserably when his voice cracked half way through like he was a pubescent teenage boy.

“What did you guys want to do?” Kageyama wondered.

“It’s your birthday, shouldn’t you decide?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t really mind.”

“There’s a park down the road,” Yachi said from the corner of the room. “It’s pretty small, but no one ever uses it. There are swings and shit too, so it could be entertaining?”

“I’m down if you guys are.” Tanaka said hopefully. So what if he was a full grown adult? He wanted to go on the slide.

“Sure, whatever. Just gimme a sec to wash and change.” Kageyama said, moving out of the room. Perhaps being woken up first thing in the morning for your birthday could be fun after all.

* * *

 

Nope. He took that back.

It was fucking freezing. No shit, it _was_ December. But Kageyama was okay, he had brought out a woolly hat and gloves as well as his thick coat with him. Some of the others weren’t as clever, but they didn’t seem to be feeling the cold anyway.

Everyone was in high spirits, chatting and laughing as they walked to the park. He hoped Oikawa was fitting in okay. They had only been going out for a short while, but he needed his friends to approve. His friends always came first; he just wanted his boyfriend to fit in as well.

_Boyfriend._ His lips twitched upwards at that. Kageyama was honestly still having a hard time believing that Oikawa even liked him.

But recently he’d been feeling strange. He really liked Oikawa, he really did. But for some reason his dreams were still plagued with orange.

It was stupid really, probably just his mind confusing things. It wasn’t like he liked Hinata in that way, it was Oikawa who gave him butterflies.

They soon approached the park. Kageyama had seen the place before, but he hadn’t thought much of it. It was small, and covered in a thin layer of frost, but other than that it seemed like the perfect place to spend a birthday morning.

“I call first dibs on the swings!” Yachi shouted as she ran towards the red framed sing set, Nishinoya in tow. Tanaka headed straight for the slide, Hinata following him, giggling gleefully.

Kageyama made to follow his friends when he felt something grip his coat. “Tobio-Chan,” Okiawa’s said softly as he turned to face him. “I was wondering if I could give you your present now.”

Kageyama’s eye widened slightly. “You got me a present?”

“Well yeah, it is your birthday. And I’d be a sucky boyfriend if I didn’t get you something, wouldn’t I?” He grinned.

“I just don’t expect things from people. I’ve only ever got my things from my friends and my mum, I forget sometimes that there are other people who care about me.”

“Here,” Oikawa said holding out a small square gift, wrapped neatly in dark blue paper with a small green bow. “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

Kageyama slowly pulled the paper off to reveal a cook book. Not just any cook book. _The_ cook book. It was only small, but it was expensive. Really expensive. Kageyama had dreamed of owning it ever since he first got into cooking, it was complied with the best recipes of all time, along with notes from chefs and pictures of what the dishes should look like.

Kageyama stood, mouth agape, staring at the gift. “Oikawa…”

“I know, I know. It’s small. But I remembered that you said you liked to cook, and that food at yours was incredible so I just thought you might like it-” Oikawa stopped rambling as he felt soft lips press against his cheek. “Oh.”

“Thank you Oikawa,” Kageyama said, flashing a rare smile. “This is… extremely thoughtful. I… thank you.”

“It was nothing.” Oikawa said, smiling at Kageyama’s eagerness to read the book. He moved over and plucked it out of Kageyama’s gloved hands.

“Hey!”

“Nu-uh Tobio-Chan. Now is not the time to be anti-social. It’s your birthday, go and mingle. I should probably do the same. I think Tanaka is still sending me scary glares.” Kageyama turned to catch Tanaka in the process of glaring at Oikawa. As soon as he noticed Kageyama he stopped abruptly and started to whistle as though nothing had happened.

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot. And fine, I’ll go and socialise.” He grimaced, rolling his eyes as he entered the play park.

Nishinoya had gone over to join Tanaka and Hinata on the climbing frame, so Kageyama slowly moved onto the swing next to Yachi.

“Hey.”

“Hey birthday boy! How does it feel to be twenty four?”

“Exactly the same as it did to be twenty three.” Kageyama huffed with a smile as he pushed his feet on the ground and swung lowly.

“Don’t be a buzzkill now Kageyama,” She grinned, poking her tongue out. “Or else I won’t give you your present!”

“I thought the cake was my present.”

Yachi flushed “I’m not a cheapskate Kageyama!”

She slowed her swing so she could hop off and hunt in her bag for the gift.

Unlike Okiawa’s, her gift was fairly large and flat. She handed it over to Kageyama.

“I know it might not seem like much, but I thought you would like it.”

He peeled off the red wrapping paper to reveal a simple black photo frame. That wasn’t the important part though, the photo inside was.

It was from when they had all gone on holiday the year previous, to Spain of all places. Tanaka and Nishinoya were hanging off each other pulling stupid faces while Saeko, Tanaka’s sister, was smiling with the peace sign up next to them. Next to her was Kageyama, showing one of his rare small smiles as he stared directly at the camera, his arm around Yachi, who was mid laugh. And there, on the end, was Kageyama’s mother, looking over at them all with a proud smile on her face.

He felt his finger tracing over his mother’s face involuntarily as he smiled at the image. They were all so happy.

“It’s perfect. Thank you Yachi.” He said, pulling her in for a hug, not letting tears surface. There’s no way he would cry on his birthday.

“It was hard to find a photo where we all looked half decent!” she giggled softly. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“I do,” Kageyama said, pulling away from the embrace to admire the photo a little more. “It means a lot.”

Kageyama looked up at Yachi, seeing tears welling up in her eyes.

Well maybe Kageyama couldn’t cry on his birthday, but Yachi sure as hell could.

“Okay okay! You need to go away before I cry.” She said, shooing Kageyama over to the climbing frame.

Kageyama grinned and put the picture back in the wrapping, leaving it by his things.

“Pssst! Kageyama!” He heard from behind him. He turned to see Tanaka and Nishinoya standing at the top of the… well, Kageyama   didn’t really know what to call it. It was like the Eifel tower but made of rope.  He made his way over to the base of it.

“What?”

“Come up here Kageyama!” Tanaka shouted down, holding onto one of the ropes and leaning backwards.

“Why?”

“Just come on up! It’s fun up here!”

With a groan of protest Kageyama began to scale the tower. In all honesty, it wasn’t as hard as he had expected it to be, and soon enough he was at the top. Thank god he’d been a sporty kid!

“Hey Kageyama, welcome to the top of the world!” Nishinoya laughed.

Kageyama sat on the thin piece of rope one level down from the two of them. “And why, pray tell, are we all the way up here.”

“It’s a beautiful scene, a beautiful day, what better time to give our beautiful friend a beautiful present!” Tanaka enthused.

“Are you drunk?”

“Can I not be poetic for one Kageyama?”

Nishinoya reached into his back pocket, pulling out a blue envelope. “Here! We wanted to give you your birthday present now!”

Kageyama took the gift hesitantly. “…Should I be worried about what’s inside of this?”

“Just open it!” They said together.

Kageyama ripped the top of the envelope open and pulled out a small pile of folded papers. He read through each of them, trying to ignore the nervous faces of his friends who were anxiously awaiting his reaction.

“Wow… guys this is a huge step up from last year!” Kageyama was smiling. The gift was actually thoughtful! It was a miracle!

“He’s smiling! Ryuu, he’s smiling! He loves it!” Nishinoya said, jumping on his rope, making the whole structure wobble.

“I do. This is… thank you.” There were three slips of paper in total, one for skydiving, one for a helicopter ride and the final for two games of paintball.

“Now, the paintball one we thought could act as your shooting a gun? I mean, it’s still a gun right? So it totally counts.” Nishinoya started.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka took over excitedly. “And we booked it for all of us! You, Noya, me, Hinata and Yachi! Sorry, we didn’t really know about pretty boy at the time. But you can do it whenever you want to and we’ll be there!”

Kageyama folded the papers back up. “I’ll be sure to do it soon in the New Year then.”

“Hey!” A voice sounded from down below. “What are you doing up there?” They all looked down to see the tiny spec of orange yelling up to them.

“Giving Kageyama his present!” Tanaka shouted back.

“Without us around?” Hinata shouted back. “Was it that rude?”

“No,” Kageyama responded. “Not at all, they just wanted to make it special… I think.”

“Boo! No fair, I wanted to see the presents too!” Oikawa said, suddenly appearing next to Hinata.

“Yeah! Me too! You guys are no fair! You already knew what I was getting Kageyama you didn’t need to see mine- but I wanted to see yours!” Yachi whined too.

“I feel your pain, alas-” Nishinoya said as he stood tall- well, as tall as he could for a 159.3cm man. “What will you do about it? We’re up here- and you’re down there!”

The three on the ground level looked at each other and grinned.

“Three on three… Seems like an even fight.” Oikawa said, trying to hide his smile at how childish this was.

“We can take them no problem!” Yachi yelled, getting to into the game.

“Alright!” Hinata yelled. “Whoever’s team stays on the top at the end wins!”

“Bring it on!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled together.

“Guys this isn’t saf-” Kageyama tried to protest, but was cut off by the battle cry’s from the opposing team.

Ah… what the hell! Game on!

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we lost…” Yachi whispered as they walked back to Kageyama’s.

“Well we were up against those savages.” Oikawa said, pointing to the two trouble makers who still had enough energy to go again.

“If anyone asks, we lost because it was Kageyama’s birthday. And we didn’t want to make him sad. And the ropes were on fire. And there were sharks. Tons of sharks.” Hinata grinned; he wasn’t a sore loser when it was just for fun.

Oikawa laughed out loud. Hinata was growing on him. He still wasn’t sure he liked Kageyama hanging out with him all the time, but he was okay.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes. His agent needed to see him, it wouldn’t take long, but he’d have to go now if he wanted to be on time for Kageyama’s party later.

“Tobio-Chan!” He called to his boyfriend who was walking ahead with Tanaka, a slightly tired now Nishinoya on his back.

“Yeah? Come to finally admit your defeat?” Kageyama grinned. He had really gotten into the game, letting his competitive side come out. He loved a challenge, and of course he won.

“I would never!” Oikawa said with mock offence. “I’m sorry, I have to leave real quick, my agent wants to see me for a bit, but I’ll be back for the party okay?” He smiled.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon then.” Kageyama, feeling brave, moved in and kissed Oikawa quickly on the lips.

Oikawa giggled. “See ya! Nice to meet you all!” he shouted as he ran off in the other direction.

When he was far enough away Kageyama quickly turned to his friends. “S-so… what did you think?”

“Hmph. He alright. For a pretty boy.” Tanaka said teasingly.

“Tanaka! don’t be mean! I think he’s great!” Yachi grinned.

“Your judgement cannot be considered!” Nishinoya announced.

“Why not?”

“Your view is clouded by immense love for him already.”

“…Fair point.”

“Somebody!” Kageyama said desperately. “Please give me an honest judgement!”

“I think he’s nice,” Hinata started. “And not just because I liked his movies and his acting. He seems like a genuinely nice guy. And he likes you, that’s clear as day. I think you go well together.” But strangely, as Hinata said that, he felt a part of himself wishing he could take it back. He didn’t understand the feeling… So he let it slide.

“Thank you Hinata.”

They arrived back at Kageyama’s place, coming inside for a bit before the trio said they would have to leave.

“It might take us a while to set up! Just make sure you arrive on time birthday boy! It’s going to be crazy!”

Tanaka closed the door behind them with a bang as they left.

“He’s way too excited for a party that isn’t even his.” Hinata chuckled.

“Yeah, you should see him when it’s his birthday.” Kageyama walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table.

“Do you mind if I have some cake?” Hinata said, eyeing it and licking his lips.

“Go for it.”

“Do you want some?”

He shook he head in response as he watched Hinata cut a slice of cake for himself.

“So, I know you got everyone else’s present in the park, I just… felt weird if I gave it to you in front of everyone. Sorry, you must’ve thought I didn’t get you anything…” Hinata said, shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kageyama blushed slightly, tilting his head down so his hair covered his face. He didn’t want Hinata to see his red face, he’d know that, yes, he had thought Hinata forgot about him. What a great friend he was…

“No,” Kageyama croaked. “I didn’t expect you to get me anything anyway.”

“Of course I’d get you something! We’re friends right?” He said beaming. Kageyama raised his head and smiled back.

“Yeah, we are.”

Hinata took a mouthful of cake and bend down from his chair to get an envelope out of his backpack. He handed it over swallowing too much cake at once.

He rubbed his chest as he spoke. “It might be too much but I wanted to do this for you.”

Kageyama took the envelope and opened it carefully. Inside was a little orange card with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ in neat blue cursive writing. He opened the card and gasped.

“Hinata. Shit, this is too-”

“Nope!” He said, leaning across the table and silencing the raven haired male with a finger. “You’re not allowed to refuse it!”

“But it’s too much!” He protested, pulling Hinata finger away. “This must’ve cost you a fortune!”

He looked down into the cards again. Two tickets to fly to France. Paris. Along with it was the information about the four star hotel they would stay in and boarding passes.

“It didn’t cost that much! Besides, I had the money for it, Karasuno café pays well!” Hinata replied, standing up from his chair in determination. “Look, I wanted to do this for you. Helping you do your bucket list is one of the funniest things I’ve done, I want to thank you. And you would’ve had to go to France to complete the bucket list anyway, you know? There are things on their that need France!”

Kageyama silently looked up at Hinata, his mouth agape. “I…I don’t know what to say. This is… incredible.”

“A simple thank you will suffice.” Hinata said, freezing when he was suddenly enveloped in arms. Kageyama had shot up from his chair and locked his arms around Hinata.

“Thank you,” He whispered, feeling Hinata’s arms finally wrap around him too. “I forget that people care about me enough to do things like this, sorry.”

“It was nothing really, no need to apologise! And hey,” He said, breaking the hug. “France will be awesome! We can do so much and-” Hinata suddenly stopped talking. “Oh but, you have Oikawa, right? You can go with him. Or anyone!” He laughed nervously.

“Obviously I’m taking you dumbass! You brought the trip and you’re the one helping me. I can’t do the list alone now, can I?”

Hinata smiled softly. They both returned to their seats, Hinata began eating the cake again.

“So when is the trip for?” Kageyama asked, still browsi99ng the information.

“Hmm? Oh, its March next year. It won’t be the hottest time to go, but it shouldn’t be totally cold either. Also… it was the cheapest time to book.”

“See? It did cost a lot of money didn’t it?”

“Shut up Bakayama! I’m getting a holiday out of it too, aren’t I?” He poked his tongue out before putting another forkful of cake in his mouth, some of the icing getting stuck to the corner of his mouth.

“Dumbass, aim for your mouth next time.” Kageyama joked as he leant across the table and swiped the icing off of his face with his thumb. He then brought it to his own mouth and licked it off, not realising what he’d done until he had already done it.

“Oh… Sorry, that was… that was weird I’m sorry.” Kageyama said blushing.

Hinata burst out laughing. “You’re adorable Kageyama.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are!” He giggled. “Besides, we shared a bed together; we’re totally on that level of friendship now.”

How could Kageyama forget? Waking up with a face full of orange fluff, limbs entangled with one another, Hinata’s cute yawn when he opened his eyes?

Yeah, he’d never forget it.

“I guess. Are you guys alright now? You and Kenma?”

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t know, we never really spoke about it. We’ve just kind of acted like nothing ever happened. No fight. Nothing. I don’t know if that’s for the best though.”

Kageyama bit his lip before he blurted out. “I think I know him.”

“Huh?”

“Kenma. I think we work together. I was helping someone through emails at work and I knew him only as Kozume, but we met and I found out he was Kenma and what are the chances there are two Kozume Kenma’s around here?” Kageyama babbled.

“Ha! What a small world,” Hinata suddenly gasped. “Oh! That’s why he said he had a party tonight too! That’s hilarious, it’s the same one! Great! Now at least we can go together.”

Hinata finished up his cake, making idle chat with Kageyama before he decided he should get going.

“I’ve gotta shower before tonight, all that running around, made me sweaty as fuck! I’ll see you later Kageyama!” He said as he swung open the door and left his apartment building.

Kageyama finally had a little bit of time to chill out. He flopped down on the sofa and shut his eyes. Ah, it was lovely to relax. Lord knew he wouldn’t be doing that later. He should embrace it while it lasted.

Who knew what tonight had in store for him?

* * *

 

“Kageyama! Happy Birthday, you’re looking good!” Sugawara said as he opened the door to Nishinoya’s house.

Not to be egotistical, but Kageyama had to agree. He had worn his best black trousers with a dark blue shirt that made his eyes stand out boldly, he held his black blazer in his hands, it was more there for when he had to get home in the cold when morning came.

“Thank you Suga, you are too.” Sugawara grinned and twirled in his white shirt and black trousers.

He let Kageyama come into the house and put his things in a spare room. Kageyama knew this house like it was his own; he’s been there so many times.

He walked into the living room to be greeted by Daichi. “Kageyama! Happy birthday!” He said, pulling him in for a hug.

“Thanks Daichi.”

“Here,” He muttered, handing over a yellow card. “This is just a little something from Suga and I.”

Kageyama opened the card to find some money inside. He thanked Daichi again, thanking Suga too when he came in.

“Oh it was nothing! I wanted to give you flowers- tulips, to be exact! Pretty blue ones that went with your eyes- But Daichi said it looked cheap considering I worked there.” he pouted.

“Anything would be accepted from you Suga-san.”

Sugawara turned to Daichi with a smug ‘I told you so’ look on his face, making the taller male rolled his eyes and tickle Suga’s sides. He squealed childishly, his smile ever so wide.

Jesus, these two would make great parents.

Taking a moment to look around he noticed the decorations all around Nishinoya’s front room. There were balloons of all colours stuck up around the room, some with helium, and some without. ‘Happy Birthday’ banners were up all around and there were streamers placed sporadically around the room. It was fair to say the two had gone all out.

“Hello Kageyama-kun.” Kiyoko said from where she was sitting on the sofa complacently.

Kageyama jumped at the sound of her voice, he hadn’t noticed her when he came in. “Good evening Kiyoko-San.” He said with a nod, he was glad she came, Yachi would be very happy.

“Kageyama!” He heard Nishinoya screech. “Yay you’re here!” He and Tanaka sped through the door together.

“Do you like it?”

“It hasn’t even started yet Tanaka…”

“Yeah but the decorations Kageyama! I did them myself!” He said smugly.

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Gradually more people arrived, streaming in through the door one by one. Kageyama said hello to Kindaichi, who gave him a bottle of wine and a card, Bokuto and Akaashi, who gave him money, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who got him “Nothing, we aren’t good enough friends for that.”, and finally Lev, who bounded through the door bearing cake.

It was sure to become a packed party.

Drinks began to flow and everyone started socialising. It felt okay at the moment. It was always like this though. Tanaka and Nishinoya lured you into a false sense of security, waiting for everyone to hit _that_ stage of being drunk. Then they bust out the games.

But that wouldn’t be for a while, so Kageyama wasn’t worrying just yet.

“Come on!”

“I said I didn’t want to go. I don’t know anyone here- Oikawa!”

The brunet burst through the door extravagantly, followed by a slightly shorter man with dark hair and a scowl.

“Tobio-Chan! Where is the birthday boy?” The room fell silent as hushed sounds of ‘oh my god…’ and ‘Is that Oikawa Tooru?’ drifted around the room.

Kageyama stepped forward to greet his boyfriend; he was instantly taken into a hug and pecked on the lips.

“G-Good evening Oikawa.” He blushed.

“I hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend along. He was a bit lonely.” He added quietly.

Kageyama glanced round Oikawa to see the man standing there. He looked oddly familiar.

“Do we know each other?” Kageyama asked curiously.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I recognise you… You came into the leisure centre not that long ago right?”

Oh, he was the receptionist! That’s right. “Nice to meet you again, I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He said, extending out a hand.

The man shook it. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” He nodded curtly. “I’m going to get a drink.” He wondered off.

“Is he alright?” Kageyama asked Oikawa.

“He just went through a bad break up; I’m trying to get him back on his feet.”

“Oh… You’re a good friend.” Kageyama smiled.

“Do you want a drink Tobio-Chan? I’m going to get one.” Oikawa offered, throwing his coat into the designated room.

“Uh, yeah sure, sounds good, a beer would be great.” Kageyama said brightly, he had already had two beers and should probably have been slowing down, but it was his birthday, he could do as he pleased!

Oikawa sauntered off into the crowd of people. Kageyama was about to head back in to mingle when he caught sight of two more people coming through the door.

“Are you alright?” Hinata was asking him.

“Yeah, just a bit tired is all.” Kenma replied.

“Sorry, we don’t have to stay all that long if-” He paused mid-sentence. “Oh! Kageyama!” he shouted over the music, waving enthusiastically.

Kageyama made his way over to them both. He was worried about how Kenma might react to him today; he wanted to be able to get along with the man.

“Hey Hinata, Kenma.” He greeted civilly.

“Kageyama.” Kenma responded, not making eye contact.

Well, maybe they’d grow to like each other.

“Wow, it looks awesome in here!” Hinata enthused.

“Don’t let Tanaka hear you saying that, his head is big enough as it is,” He rolled his eyes. “Can I take your coats?”

Soon enough all the guests had arrived and were milling about in the kitchen or front room.

“I’m bored! We should play a game!” Yachi said from her place on the sofa.

“Yeah!” Somebody cheered.

“Hey hey hey! We could all try ‘Never have I ever’,” Bokuto suggested. “That always livens up the party!”

No one seemed to have any other ideas, so they all piled into the front room and began playing.

“I’ll go first!” Bokuto said. “Okay… Never have I ever… pissed myself while drunk.”

Funnily enough, only Sugawara took a drink. “You liars! No way am I the only one who’s done that!” He blurted out.

“Don’t worry Suga, we all have our moments of embarrassment.” Daichi said, earning himself a glare.

“Fine! Never have I ever cried after sex!” Suga shouted as revenge, watching his boyfriend take a sip.

“No way man! You did?” Lev cackled from the corner of the room.

“Hey shut up! I was with the man I love for the first time, gimme a break.” Daichi sighed.

Suga grinned. “You always know how to make it sound sweet.” He twisted around and kissed Sawamura.

“Somebody get the parents a room!” Nishinoya called.

“Yeah! Sugamama and Dadchi are going to get it on!” Tanaka laughed.

Daichi flushed red. “Those nicknames are not sticking.”

“Never have I ever,” Oikawa began, interrupting. “Called out someone else’s name during sex.”

Akaashi, Lev and Kiyoko drank.

“Never have I ever been caught masturbating!”

Kageyama, Tanaka, Yachi, and Iwaizumi drank.

“Never have I ever jacked off in front of someone.”

Nishinoya drank on his own. “What? Are you serious?!”

“Doesn’t feel so good when it happens to you now does it?” Suga teased. “So who was it?”

Nishinoya avoided looking at Tanaka like the plague. “That’s not part of the game Sugamama!”

“As your parent I think I should know who you’ve been showing your penis too my child.” Daichi groaned.

“Koshi, please don’t do this…” He chuckled.

“Whatever! I’m going to get another drink!” Nishinoya said, getting out the room safely without anyone asking more.

“Ooo, what about never have I ever taken a wicked shit in someone’s toilet.” Yachi giggled.

Bokuto drank causing Akaashi to look at him with wide eyes.

“I _knew_ it was you! Stop doing that!” the owl just laughed in response.

People continued to do random ones, some were very rude and others were just stupid, but they were all having fun.

“Never have I ever cheated on a partner.” Iwaizumi said from the edge of the room. Kageyama looked at Oikawa to see him staring at his friend with sorrow and pity in his eyes. Kageyama remembered him saying that he had just gotten out of a relationship. Perhaps that was why.

Tsukishima took a drink. Yamaguchi looked at him like he had just killed a man.

“Tsukki…” He whispered.

“Shut up Yamaguchi. I was young and an idiot back then.”

The two had full attention on them, people were shocked at Tsukishima’s confession and feeling sorry for Yamaguchi.

Everyone was so occupied, none of then saw Kenma take a sip from the beer he was holding. Not even Hinata.

Suddenly Nishinoya appeared in the doorway holding an empty glass bottle and grinning like a mad man.

“Spin the bottle!” He suddenly shouted. The whole room exploded into cheers of excitement including Kageyama. The alcohol must’ve already started to hit him.

“Are you alright with us playing this?” Kageyama asked Oikawa.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just kissing anyway.” Oikawa said giggling, the two of them sat down in the circle that had begun to form on the floor in the room.

Across from them, Kageyama saw Hinata and Kenma sit down. Kageyama felt bad for inviting Kenma, it looked like the guy was uncomfortable, and rightly so. The environment wasn’t the moist calm. Then again, if he hadn’t invited him Kenma might hate him even more. And he didn’t want that.

Besides, it wasn’t like he forced him to come.

Suddenly, his eyes met Hinata’s. The ginger smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He wanted to ask him why, but there was no way he would talk to him privately just yet.

“Alright people, listen up!” Tanaka yelled from the middle of the circle. He was slightly swaying already. “Who wants to have the first spin?”

There were cheers from all around the circle, but none more than from Yachi. She may not seem it when she sober, but drunk Yachi gets slutty. Super slutty.

Tanaka handed the bottle over to Yachi with a wink and went to sit in his place next to Daichi and Lev. Yachi, with her alcohol induced blush, moved in to spin the bottle.

As the bottle spun and the guests cheered, Hinata felt Kenma lean in close to him.

“I need to get some air.” He whispered.

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to come with?” Hinata said, holding Kenma’s hand softly.

“No, no I’ll be fine. You stay here and play the game.” Hinata felt bad as he watched Kenma stand up and walk out of the room. He sighed softly, they had, had another small spat before the party, arguing again. It put Hinata in a bit of a shitty mood, but he tried to ignore it for Kageyama’s sake. He was not going to make his birthday suck because of some insignificant issues.

The bottle slowly landed with a stop on Kageyama. The two looked up at each other horrified.

“Ew! I don’t want to kiss you!” Yachi said, faking to be sick.

“I don’t want to kiss you either!” Kageyama retorted poking his tongue out.

“Get over it!” Lev shouted, cheering and starting a chant of ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’

Yachi crawled over to Kageyama and grimaced, Kageyama gave her the same look back. They learnt in a pressed their lips together for three seconds, pulling away with disgust.

“Bleh! Let’s never do that again.” Yachi said at the same time Kageyama called out- “Does anyone have a drink? I’ve got the taste of lesbian in my mouth.”

Yachi laughed, punching him jokingly. “Dick.”

Kageyama moved into the middle and spun the bottle hard, watching it closely until it came to a stop on Tanaka.

“No! Not this again!” Tanaka laughed.

“Rude Tanaka! I remember you were quite eager at our last kissing session.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, watching his friend go red.

“Fuck off and kiss your senpai.” He smiled as Kageyama approached him and kissed him fiercely. It was amazing what alcohol could do to a person.

“Same time next party yeah?” They both laughed.

More rounds passed, people were kissing and laughing and Kageyama had to admit, he was thankful this was a tame party. He had half expected there to be lions, but thankfully, the two had actually listened to him and made it more of a tananoya gathering than a tananoya party.

Yachi was back on the bottle again after sharing an awkward kiss with Tsukishima. She spun it, praying desperately in her head for it to land on Kiyoko. Somehow the gods must’ve been on her side.

Yachi looked up at Kiyoko, he face a light pink. They moved in towards one another. It was Kiyoko who sealed the kiss between them first, leaning in and making Yachi squeal as their lips touched.

Yachi wasn’t sure how long she’d had a pathetic little crush on Daichi’s secretary, but she knew she was in deep. She was just so. Damn. Pretty! And somehow, through the kiss, Yachi could tell Kiyoko felt the same feelings towards her.

They pulled away grinning.

“Nice one Yachi!” Nishinoya shouted.

“Yeah! Get some!” Tanaka added on.

Kiyoko went bright red, and so did Yachi, laughing with each other.

It was Kiyoko to go again though so she remained in the centre and spun while the bubbly blonde ran back to the circle, choosing to sit next to Kiyoko this time though.

The bottle pointed at Hinata who flusterdly moved into the middle of the circle. He pecked Kiyoko quickly before moving back again. He didn’t want to fully make out with Yachi’s love interest, and he also felt bad about kissing other people when Kenma was outside on his own. He’d have to go and check up on him soon.

“Hey Hinata, where do you think you’re going? You have to spin!” Lev called, raising his vodka and coke into the air.

Hinata played along and repeated what everyone else had been doing, spinning the bottle quickly. It slowed to a stop and was pointing directly at-

Kageyama.

“Woo! This duo again!” Tanaka cheered, remembering their first kiss.

Hinata subtly sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn’t kissed Kageyama since that first time, it felt so long ago now. He still remembered how it took his breath away, when it shouldn’t have. Kageyama was merely a stranger then, and he had had that effect on him while he was in a committed relationship. Now that he knew the guy what wold it feel like?

Kageyama looked up into Hinata’s eyes and smiled warmly. He began to crawl forward, approaching Hinata at a slow pace. They’d kissed before, it wasn’t anything new right? Kageyama was tipsy enough that he wasn’t even thinking about his dreams and fantasies of Hinata right now.

As Kageyama’s knees hit his Hinata acted impulsively and grabbed the collar of Kageyama’s blue shirt, forcefully clashing their lips together. An action he hadn’t known he’d wanted to do until now.

A small “Mfph!” Came from Kageyama at the initial contact, but he soon melted into the kiss, his hands coming up and twisting themselves in Hinata’s orange locks. His lips were so soft, Kageyama knew now why he’d kept thinking about this. It was _good._

And Hinata wasn’t thinking any different. His heart was pounding with adrenaline and fear and undeniable _lust._ It was only when he heard a quiet groan, only audible to himself, come from Kageyama that he pulled away, shocked when Kageyama chased after his lips.

“S-Sorry.” Hinata gasped as he stood up from the circle, leaving the room quickly.

He didn’t see the fire practically blaring from Oikawa’s eyes at him.

Oikawa stood up and moved to hoist his boyfriend up from the floor, holding him in his arms.

“Excuse us! Keep playing the game if you want too, I would like to talk to Kageyama for a quick second!” He smiled, his eyes shining with hate.

He dashed out of the room and up the stairs in Nishinoya’s house, he opened the first door he would, thanking his lucky stars when he found a bedroom on the first try.

“Oikawa! What’s the big- oof!” He exclaimed as he landed on the bed with a dull thud.

“What’re you-” He was cut off by a new pair of lips dancing with his own. They moved in sync perfectly, Kageyama didn’t even give it a second thought. It felt right. Maybe not as right as the one he had just experienced previously though.

And that scared him.

Still, Oikawa felt _so good_. The way he kissed with the right amount of tongue and lip movement had Kageyama swooning already.

“You see Tobio-Chan,” Oikawa said, moving down Kageyama’s neck. “I really didn’t want you to know, but I am a very, _very_ jealous person.”

“Oh?” Kageyama said, unable to make any other sound at the moment.

“Mhm, so when I see _my_ boyfriend kissing someone else with that much passion it’s going to make me angry yes?” Oikawa said, moving his hands up under Kageyama’s shirt.

“ _Oh god_ , yes.” Kageyama said, feeling guilty.

“Yes, that’s right,” He unbuttoned Kageyama’s shirt and kissed down Kageyama’s chest and stomach. It was all very well-toned for a guy who worked in an office. “And now, I feel like I need to assert my dominance.”

Kageyama swallowed heavily. “How are you going to do that?” He whispered his voice thick with lust.

Oikawa began to mouth his growing erection in his trousers.

“Oh, I don’t know Tobio, you tell me.” He winked before pulling down Kageyama’s zipper and yanking off his trousers entirely not long after.

Kageyama was quivering in his black boxers and unbuttoned shirt. “n-not all the way? We’re not…?” He whimpered.

Oikawa realised suddenly that Kageyama was scared. “Shit. No, no, not all the way. I’m sorry Tobio-Chan. I wasn’t thinking. I was angry and… I’m stupid. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want too.” Oikawa said, leaning down and littering Kageyama’s face with kisses.

Kageyama’s eyes softened into ones of love. He cared for him so much. Kageyama kisses Oikawa back. “I do want to do things with you Oikawa. I do, I’m scared, but who wouldn’t be? I’ve never… this is all new to me.”

“I know,” Oikawa soothed. “I know, I haven’t gone all the way either, and neither of us are in the right frame of mind to do that tonight, but if you want too, I’ll show you pleasure. Only if you want it.”

Kageyama bit his lip, his eyes flickering down to his semi hard cock. He shyly nodded, and Oikawa was on him.

He kissed the bulge in Kageyama’s boxers delicately. Before he tugged on them with his hands and pulled them all the way down his boyfriends pale slender legs.

Kageyama shivered as the cold air hit his… private area. He’d never been so exposed to someone before, it was both thrilling and nerve wracking.

“Beautiful…” He heard Oikawa breathe, as a warm soft hand came up and gripped him loosely. Kageyama flinched; the feeling of someone else touching him was alien. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Oikawa began to stroke him, Kageyama let out a garbled sound. “Shhh, just relax Tobio-Chan.” Kageyama nodded, and tried to keep all his moans and sounds inside, but he couldn’t once he felt something hot and wet drag across the head of his cock.

“Fuck! That was… What was that?” Kageyama moaned, looking between his legs and seeing Oikawa lapping at the tip of his member.

Oikawa grinned up at his panting frame and suddenly enveloped the whole head. Kageyama cried out and if that didn’t make him fully hard he didn’t know what would.

“O-Oikawa…” He breathed out softly, his legs beginning to tremble. He wouldn’t last long at this rate. His hands came down into his boyfriends hair and pulled his head up. Oikawa looked at him, a puzzled expression gracing his features. “Sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“No!” He said too quickly. “No, not at all I just wanted… I wanted to do that same to you.”

“You don’t have to Kageyama, I’m fine honestly.”

“I want too.” He smiled a small smile.

Oikawa thought for a moment and then moved to begin pulling off his trousers and underwear. Obviously he was a lot more confident than Kageyama because he was nude in no time.

“Are you sure?” He asked once more.

“Positive.” Kageyama said, licking his lips at the sight of Okiawa’s beautiful cock. Honestly, was there no part of this man that wasn’t perfect?

“How do we do this then…?” Oikawa contemplated. “Alright, I’m going to lie on the bed, you then get on top of me.” Oikawa instructed. Kageyama watched as he got onto the soft duvet, his erection was already standing tall. Kageyama moved over and sat on his chest, facing away from him.

From behind him he heard Oikawa continue to speak. “Now, adjust yourself so that you’re over my mouth and I’m over yours.” Kageyama did so with a bright red blush on his face.

“And now?” Kageyama asked nervously.

“Now you do whatever feels best for you.” Oikawa grinned, taking Kageyama into his mouth again.

The birthday boy moaned again, the unexpected sensation feeling ever so incredible. He tried to ignore the pleasure he was feeling to analyse the situation in front of him. What should he do? He didn’t have any experience with other people’s genitalia.

He’s just have to copy Oikawa’s moves then. He first fisted his hand around Oikawa and moved it slowly. His stomach flipped when he heard Oikawa moan around his own special place.

With a flash of bravery he took Oikawa into his mouth, licking at the head until he worked up the courage to move further down. Oikawa pulled off of Kageyama with a wet pop groaning out “Tobio…” Before he continued.

Assuming he was doing everything correctly he continued, taking Oikawa into the back of his throat. Oikawa pulled off again. “Shit! Do you not have a fucking gag reflex?” Kageyama guessed he didn’t and continued to bob his head, not minding when Okiawa’s hit met his mouth as he thrust into the hot cavern.

Kageyama could feel himself approaching his orgasm; Oikawa was so skilled at this. A small portion of his brain wanted to ask how many times he had done this, but the other larger half was succumbing to pleasure, and thinking of nothing else.

“Oikawa… I’m close.” He whispered, stroking Okiawa’s erection as his mouth was taken off.

Oikawa did let up though; he sucked harder, pulled Kageyama in deeper until he heard a blissful cry from the birthday boys mouth and something warm seeping into the back of his throat.

Kageyama was on a high! His body had never felt anything like this before. He didn’t even feel the warm substance coat his hand, or hear Okiawa’s moan as he came, he was too wrapped up in his own pleasure.

Kageyama’s body collapsed down onto Okiawa’s, worn out entirely. After about five minutes he forced him body to move so that he and Oikawa were laying together.

“That was…” Kageyama started. “It just was.”

Oikawa laughed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, my hands still a bit messy though,” He said, holding up his cum spattered hand. “How come you’re clean?”

“I… found a way to get rid of the evidence.”

“What do you…” He suddenly remembered that he wasn’t taken out of Okiawa’s mouth become he came. “Oh. Oh! I’m sorry!”

“If I hadn’t wanted to swallow, I wouldn’t have swallowed.” Oikawa stated simply.

“We should head back downstairs, people will wonder where we went off too.” Kageyama said standing up.

“Yeah, you’re right. And you’ve gotta clean up that hand of yours.” They chuckled together.

“Oh crap.” Kageyama suddenly said.

“What?”

“We have to get out of this room right now!”

“Why the sudden rush?”

Kageyama glanced around them again.

“I’m fairly certain this is Nishinoya’s parents room.”

Oikawa hadn’t laughed so hard in ages.

* * *

 

Hinata made his way outside, slamming the front door behind him accidently. His heart was beating too fast. Way too fast. What was wrong with him? Flushed face, accelerated heart rate and a funny sinking feeling in his stomach…

Hinata shook his head. No, no, no! This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about Kageyama. Impossible. He was a friend who just so happened to be caring and funny and attracte and a great kisser-

Stop!

He clutched his head. Fuck. Fuckedy fuck fuck.

This wasn’t right. Not at all. He had Kenma.

But did he really? They’d been drifting apart. So far apart, Hinata didn’t know if they could reach each other again. But that didn’t mean he was allowed to develop feeling for someone else.

He slapped himself on both sides of his face. _‘Snap out of it Shouyou!’_

He took a couple of deep breaths and made his way across the front garden to see if he could find Kenma.

He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar voice.

“I know… Yeah. I said we’d tell him soon.” Kenma? Who was he talking too?

“It’s not as easy as that though… Have some finesse; this isn’t one of my videogames. There isn’t a guaranteed happy ending; I don’t know what to say to Shou.” Hinata’s ears pricked at that. They were talking about him?

“I should go, he’ll be wondering where I went off too, I’ve been gone long enough… Yeah, I love you too.” Hinata felt his heart sink down deep.

And he wasn’t sure if it was because he knew now for definite that he and Kenma were over, that he was pissed because he had been (he assumed) cheated on, or that Kenma sounded so much happier in those couple of sentences than he had for a while around Hinata.

So he knew what he had to do.

“Kenma?” He said coming round the corner.

“Oh, Shouyou,” Kenma said, feigning that he wasn’t shocked. “Sorry, I was just coming in.”

“Who were you on the phone too?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Oh that. That was just my mum calling to check I was okay and-”

“Don’t lie to me Kenma. I’d like to think we know each other better than that.”

Kenma stayed silent. His eyes drifted down to the floor, unable to hold eye contact any longer. He felt guilty.

Hinata sighed, his lips forming a small, sad, smile.

“I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot guarantee when the next update will be, so I apologise in advance, but I will work on it whenever I can, so at least there's that!  
> Thank you so much for reading and putting up with my crappy updates!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> (Also if there's any major errors please tell me so I can correct it! I have zero time to check it all :))


	6. 6- #57, #64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be the end of Hinata and Kenma?  
> Christmas and New Years follows with some interesting events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we all know I'm not good with consistently updating by now, so I'm sorry for that! But I will try as often a I can because exams and school are over!! So I should have more time now :)  
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say!

It was cold outside. Not that that wasn't expected, it just hadn't occurred to Hinata to grab his jacket before going to look for Kenma.

The two of them were currently sat in silence on a small brick wall in Nishinoya's back garden. The party was still in full swing inside. Hinata guessed that maybe it was rude to be sitting outside on their own when everyone else was inside, but he knew Kageyama would understand.

Hinata glanced at Kenma from the corner of his eye. It was his own idea to talk to Kenma, but now that they were actually ready too, Hinata didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to start the conversation? It had been five minutes already and yet neither of them had spoken.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." The ginger mumbled to himself.

"Shouyou, I..." Kenma started, training away pathetically. "I've done something really bad."

"I know." Hinata said. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kenma hadn't been faithful to him for a while now. And he suspected he knew who it was as well.

"I'm so sorry." Kenma whispered.

"It's Kuroo, right?" Kenma nodded slowly. Hinata let out a sigh. "How long?"

"Shou, I-"

"How long?" He asked again, more venom in his voice now.

"Three months. Maybe three and a half," Hinata stayed silent. A full minuet passed. "Please say something Shouyou."

"What do you want me to say, huh?" He spoke, his voice louder now. "That I'm pissed? Upset? That I kind of suspected something? Because all three are true. I mean, I thought we were drifting apart, even I could feel that, but I never thought this... I never..." His own voice stopped as he choked back a sob.

Kenma moved as to comfort Hinata. He backed away from his former boyfriend. "Don't," He warned. "Please don't."

Kenma moved back to his place on the wall and looked at the ground. "I really hope you know I'm sorry," Hinata scuffed. "No, I am. I never expected this to happen. Kuroo and I-"

"I don't want to hear your love story." Hinata seethed. Part of him felt like he shouldn't react this way, but a lot of him new this was perfectly rational.

"Just let me explain Hinata please." He practically begged.

"Fine."

"Kuroo and I were drunk, okay? We were celebrating the release of my new game and we suddenly kissed. I'd never looked at him in that way before then, but once I did I knew there was something more there than just friendship. Shouyou, I love you, I truly do, but you have to admit we had no fire. Sparks didn't fly when we kissed."

"That's not an excuse you can use to get out of this." Hinata said. He knew Kenma was right, he guessed on some level he always had known. It wasn't like when he kissed Kageyama-

_Kageyama._

"I know, I'm not saying it is. What I'm trying to say is that I still wanted to love you. I tried to feel what I'd felt that night with Kuroo, but it just wouldn't happen. But I still didn't want to lose you. I was selfish. I am selfish. And I understand if you're angry, or you hate me now." Kenma said, not realising there were tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't hate you," Hinata said suddenly. "I don't think I could ever hate you. Kenma. I'm just hurt. After all this time of being friends, of being lovers, I thought you would've had the decency to tell me you weren't happy with me."

They paused for a second before they both drew into each other and enveloped the other in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." Kenma breathed into Hinata's neck.

"I know you are," He soothed, whispering into Kenma's hair. "I know."

"I- I shouldn't be clinging to you as if I'm the victim." Kenma mused out loud. Hinata didn't issue a response. He didn't disagree that Kenma he victim, but he didn't want to make Kenma feel bad. He still loved him after all.

Suddenly a thought popped into Hinata's mind. "Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Kuroo. Do you love Kuroo?"

Kenma paused, and then Hinata felt him nod against his neck. "Yeah. I think I do."

He groaned in response. "Ahh geez, I can't be angry at you. Damn it, there I go being a freaking romantic... Just make this work okay? I don't want us ruined for nothing." Hinata said, pulling back and rubbing his head.

"Are we ruined?" Kenma asked nervously.

"As partners? Yes," he started bluntly. "As friends? ...no. We can get back there again. But it'll take time. A lot of time."

"Thank you Shouyou." Kenma said, smiling softly his yellow cat like eyes screaming guilt and apologies.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here, you've been uncomfortable all night." Hinata said softly, shooing him away.

"I'll see you soon Shou. I mean... We can sort out moving out and stuff at a later date. I'll..." Kenma had contemplated saying 'I'll miss you.' But shook his head, waved and walked out of the garden instead.

As he disappeared from sight, Hinata finally let himself go. He fell to his knees and sank his head into his hands.

And he screamed.

A rough, broken scream.

He screamed so loudly, he was shocked no body heard him. So he did it again. And again _. And again_ , until his throat was raw and hot tears were falling from his cheeks as he sobbed silently.

Was he just a toy? Something people used for fun? He didn't want to be tossed away like he was nothing.

He punched the ground. Some might say he was acting irrationally, but he just couldn't see it. He was pissed. He wasted God knows how long with this guy who openly admitted he loved someone else.

Hinata was panting now, his hands and knees were muddy, and he felt like filth. He didn't deserve this.

It was cold outside, and yet Hinata couldn't feel anything.

"Hinata?" He heard someone call out to him from the patio. "Hinata!" He heard them shout with more desperation. Soft, but loud footprints padded over to him.

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus, what happened baby? What happened?" Sugawara cooed, sobering up straight away. He placed his hands on Hinata cold cheeks. He settled down onto his own knees, feeling them sink into the wet mud. He pulled Hinata in to his chest for a hug.

"Suga... You'll get dirty." He heard Hinata whisper.

"I don't care. I don't care. I care about you. God, what happened Hinata?" Sugawara had never been more happy that he had gone outside to have a cheeky cigarette (something he only did while drunk). Upon hearing a scream, he was instantly worried and ran to the back garden to see a figure hitting the ground. Once he had gotten closer he saw orange hair, and he ran like he had never run before.

"Everything is ruined Suga." He sobbed, clutching to his friends shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Suga cooed, soothing Hinata.

The motherly figure carefully picked up the sobbing man and carried him to the front of the house. He disappeared for a moment, returning with Daichi, who looked equally as worried. Daichi called for a taxi back to their home, while Suga explained to Hinata that they would take him to their house for the night. Suga barely let go of Hinata until they got inside of Suga and Daichi's house.

"Right, let's get you in the bath Hinata." Suga said, directing the shivering man into the bathroom.

Hinata sat on the lid of the toilet as Sugawara filled the bath with hot water, adding bubbles to give Hinata privacy as he bathed.

"Right! All done! You can get in now."

"...you're going to stay in here?" Hinata asked nervously, suddenly feeling very shy.

"What? You think I'm going to leave and risk you drowning? Yeah, no." Suga said, helping Hinata to stand up.

"You're a good friend," Hinata mused as he pulled off his shirt. "Or mum."

The man laughed and turned away so that Hinata could get into the bath without nervously worrying about covering up. Once he was done, Suga sat down next to him and stroked his orange hair.

"Now," he started. "Are you going to tell your mother what's wrong?"

Hinata looked down into the mass of white bubbles. "It's over."

"What's over?"

"Kenma and I. We're over."

"Oh no! Sweetie, why?" He cooed, seeing tears in Hinata's eyes again.

"Kenma he... With Kuroo... Loves him, not me. Cheated... I..." He stuttered, luckily Suga got the gist of what he was saying.

Suga leant over the tub, enveloping Hinata in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Just breath, make sure your breathing."

Hinata took a few deep breaths before letting out a breathy chuckle. "You really would make an amazing mother."

Suga pulled away from Hinata and sat in his knees, his cheeks slightly flushed and his lower lip clasped between his teeth.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Hinata said, wanting to take his mind off of everything.

Suga glanced around him and leant in. "Daichi and I have been talking and we're... We're thinking about adopting."

"What?! Holy shit! That's great Suga! I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed, the outburst making him smile again.

"Haaa, thank you Hinata. But it's still kind of worrying and scary and exciting too! But don't tell anyone! We, uh, we don't really know what to expect yet." Suga said, scraping his head nervously.

"My lips are sealed!" Hinata said.

"Enough about me! We're supposed to be talking about you, sorry." Suga said.

"What is there to say?" He sighed. "Look, somewhere inside, I knew Kenma and I wouldn't last. But I wanted too. He made me feel... Not so alone. And I guess... I don't love him? Well I do, but not in the way you should in a relationship. And yet, I'm really sad that were over. That he cheated on me. That hurt and I don't even know why because I think-" he stopped talking for a second.

_'I think there's someone I like even more.'_

Fuck.

"You think what?" Suga asked.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"You know Hinata, it's not unreasonable for you to be sad. Even if you didn't love each other as boyfriends, he broke the sense of trust you had built up, and that sucks because it will take a long time to get that back. But you're strong, and you've got incredible friends to help you." He said, beaming.

Hinata finished up his bath not long after that, towel drying and dressing in some too-big-for-him clothes that Suga left out.

"Here you go Hinata, I'm sorry the sofa bed is the only option." Daichi said, laying out some pillows.

"Oh don't worry about that, I like sofa beds." He said with a small smile.

Daichi moved over and hugged Hinata's small frame. "I know I don't know you that well, but I'm really sorry about what happened. Suga and I are here for you, whenever you need us."

Hinata smiled wider into Daichi's chest. "Thank you very much. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Well," Suga said, appearing in some flowery pyjamas with a soft pink towel wrapped around his head. "I'm going off to bed now. Is there anything else you need Hinata?"

"No thank you Suga, you've done so much already, I can't thank you enough." Hinata replied as he climbed into bed.

"Night Hinata."

"Night."

As he lay in the dark, slightly lumpy bed, Hinata got out his phone and sent a text to the only person who he could think of to help him out.

**_To: Natsu_ **

**_From: Hinata_ **

_Hey! If you're free, did you want to meet up at some point soon?_

* * *

 

Kageyama groaned as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open delicately. His head was banging!

Last night had been wild to say the least.

After his and Oikawa’s… activity, they had both come back to the party and got, for lack of a better word, shitfaced. He didn’t really remember much after coming back to the party. Only that Kenma and Hinata were gone, which wasn’t unexpected, Kenma didn’t look like he had been enjoying himself anyway. What did shock Kageyama was that Daichi and Sugawara were gone too. From when had heard, Suga was a party animal. But perhaps they had something to do early in the morning.

He reached around next to him for his phone, checking the time when he found it. 11AM, late morning as expected. He was lucky that he didn’t have work until the New Year. Daichi had given his department Christmas and New Years off as they hadn’t really been needed for the holiday season.

It would be hard to celebrate without his mother, but he would be with friends to support him.

“Hnn, my head…” And some who were more than that. Kageyama turned to see Oikawa waking up. His hear was a mess, but he still looked pretty damn perfect.

“Morning.” Kageyama said with a yawn.

“Yeah to you too.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but got a phone call and abruptly left the room to not disturb anyone else.

Kageyama got himself up and looked around for his bag, finding it near a spooning Tanaka and Nishinoya. He chuckled at the sight, those two would be good for each other, if Nishinoya was gay.

He pulled out the camera he lugged around with him everywhere and flipped through the photos. It seemed that many people had taken his camera and snapped pictures of people. Needless to say, he had enough photos to use for the tasks he had completed yesterday, getting drunk, celebrating a birthday, playing never have I ever-

A successful night for the list!

“Haaa, Tobio my pretty princess, let me hold you.” Oikawa sighed into his ear quietly, slipping his hands around his waist.

“Are you still drunk?” Kageyama joked.

“No way! I’m too hungover to be drunk,” He laughed. “So… yesterday. That was okay right?”

“It was more than okay Oikawa.” Kageyama blushed furiously.

He could feel Okiawa’s grin. “I’m glad. And if I remember correctly- it was on your list too.”

“Oh crap.”

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No we just…” Kageyama rolled his eyes at how stupid he sounded. “We didn’t get a picture for the album.”

Oikawa giggled, twisting his boyfriend around to face him. “Well, it just gives us an excuse to do it again then doesn’t it?” He rubbed his nose against Kageyama’s before pressing their lips together in a soft passionate kiss.

It was nice. It _was_ nice. It just felt as though Kageyama had, had better.

_‘Stop it Tobio. What are you even thinking?_ ’

“Unfortunately, I have bad news.” Oikawa said as they pulled away.

“What do you mean?”

“I got cast in a TV series as one of the lead guys!” Oikawa said excitedly.

“That doesn’t sound like bad news…”

“No, but were recording and getting to know the cast all over Christmas and New Year’s, so I won’t be able to spend any time with you. I won’t get to kiss you at midnight or anything.” He huffed.

“Oh.” Kageyama said. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. Happy for his boyfriend or sad they wouldn’t get to spend time together in the holidays.

“But I’ll text you lots! And hey if we get too horny I hear sexting is pretty hot. Or phone sex!” He gasped. “Oh my God, Tobio-Chan lets have phone sex!”

Kageyama put a hand over Oikawa’s mouth. “Keep your voice down you idiot!”

“Oops!” He grinned, poking his tongue out teasingly.

“Hey, Shitty-kawa,” A voice said from the doorway. Iwaizumi stood glaring at his so called best friend. “Say good bye to your lover and let’s go. Some of us have work to do.”

Kageyama was shocked that anyone was working the day after the party, but maybe this guy didn’t drink too much. Possibly. In all honestly, Kageyama couldn’t even remember if this guy had been around for a lot of the night.

“Ah sorry Tobio-Chan! I promised Iwa-Chan I’d go to work with him and get lunch and stuff if he came tonight! My bad, I’ll text you, yeah?” He kissed Kageyama cheek quickly.

“Y-Yeah, okay. See ya.” He watched Oikawa walk off with Iwaizumi, bickering, wondering how the two polar opposites even became friends in the first place.

“Aww you look so lost without your man Kageyama.” A groggy Tanaka murmured, snuggling into Nishinoya more.

“Your eyes aren’t even open.”

“Fight me.” Tanaka said, before he fell back to sleep.

Kageyama pulled a stray blanket (Or towel, who knew at this point) over the two of them and gathered his things before making his way outside of the house.

He stretched in the morning sun, the air around him still chilly in the cold season. Kageyama pulled up a copy of the bucket list on his phone, one he had taken a picture of for when he didn’t have the hard copy on him. He browsed through the list.

Some of the things weren’t extremely hard to do. And hey, he had a long time off now so what was the harm in picking up a few supplies for when he wanted to do more of the challenges?

If he didn’t get lazy, he was sure he would crack through more of the tasks in no time!

* * *

 

Christmas passed in a flash. Hinata, unable to go home for Christmas due to surprise snow, was invited to have dinner with Sugawara and Daichi. The three of them had bonded more over the past few days and enjoyed each other’s company, Hinata taking on the child’s role between the two parental figures. Kageyama on the other hand, went round to Yachi’s to celebrate, along with Nishinoya and Tanaka. They shared laughs and a perfect meal crafted by Kageyama. It was nice for them to all spend the time together again; it felt just like the old times. Kageyama visited his mother’s grave alone, dropping flowers off to her before going back to his own apartment for a quiet night in.

Or so he had thought.

His peaceful night was pleasantly disturbed when he got a text from a certain cheeky brunet wishing him a merry Christmas with an attached picture of a shirtless Oikawa in a Santa hat, licking his lips seductively.

With no plan for a witty or equally sexual reply, Kageyama hit the green button on his phone and waited for the other to pick up.

_“Tobio-Chan?”_

“You send me a picture like that and expect me not to call you?” Kageyama said disbelievingly

_“…maybe it was a little on purpose.”_ Oikawa confessed.

The two caught up briefly, Oikawa was doing great with recording! And getting on well with the other cast members. Except some guy called Ushijima who kept telling him he should’ve gone for some other role that would’ve suited him better.

It wasn’t long before Oikawa was getting rude again. _“So… was there a reason you called little old me? Not feeling too…_ lonely _were you?”_

“Man you really do want phone sex don’t you?”

_“You should too! Its **#57** on your list!”_ Kageyama checked quickly. Well shit, yeah it was. _“So get your camera ready baby, its go time.”_

“I-I don’t even know what to do Oikawa.” Kageyama said, flustered.

_“I’ll help you. A Christmas present from me to you,”_ Oikawa purred. _“Make sure you’re in your bedroom baby and lets do this.”_

“Are you in your bedroom?” Kageyama asked as he entered his own.

_“Yeah. And I’m naked too.”_ Oikawa giggled

“N-Naked?” Kageyama gasped. It was a hot sight, he had to admit, imagining Oikawa sprawled out on a bed stark naked.

_“As a new-born baby.”_

“Lets… not talk about children right now.” Kageyama huffed through a laugh as he began to remove his own clothing.

_“You know, you could put me on loud speaker,”_ Oikawa suggested. _“You’re alone, it’s late, no one will hear me.”_

Kageyama shakily clicked the button. When he was finally nude, he laid down on his bed. “I feel so stupid.”

_“Shut up Tobio-cha- mmmm.”_ He moaned quietly, mid scold .

“Are you-?!” Kageyama exclaimed.

_“Well yeah, that’s kind of the point Tobio.”_

Fuck. Hearing his name said like that did things to him. “So what we just… touch ourselves and moan to each other?”

_“Pretty much!”_

And with that the two of them were _gone._ Taken over with lust that threatened to consume them. Kageyama was shocked that this activity could get him so pent up and hard. It didn’t even take him that long to come, not with Oikawa’s breathy moans vibrating around the room. Luckily he remembers to snap a quick selfie before it was all over.

“Shit, I-I wish you were here.” Kageyama panted.

_“Me too. I want to be with you.”_ Oikawa mumbled something after that, Kageyama didn’t catch it in time and had no time to ask either because Oikawa’s moaning was getting louder again.

_“T-Tobio! I’m… I’m--”_ By the loud moan, Kageyama assumed Oikawa had come, spurring on his own orgasm.

They both lay still on their separate beds, hearing only the breathing of each other as they calmed down. Kageyama reached over and took his phone off speaker, placing it next to his ear again.

“Wow…” Kageyama breathed out.

_“Yeah.”_ Oikawa giggled. “Hey Tobio-Chan?”

“Yeah?”

_“I think I love you.”_

**Buh- _boom_. Buh- _boom_. Buh- _boom._**

Kageyama could suddenly hear nothing other than the sound of his own heart beat. What? What did Oikawa just say? That wasn’t right was it?

Oh shit! He hadn’t responded yet! Had it been too long?

“O-Oikawa I-” He started but was interrupted by a voice from elsewhere.

_“Oi Oikawa we need you on- Oh for the love of Christ man! Put some fucking clothes on! Jesus…”_

_“Sorry!”_ Oikawa shouted back. _“Gotta go Tobio! Talk soon!”_

And suddenly Oikawa was gone.

The phone slipped out of Kageyama’s grasp. He loved him. Oikawa _loved_ him.

Why didn’t this feel as good as it should’ve?

He had no time to question it though because before long he was falling into a soft sleep. His was too much for Christmas.

* * *

 

A few days later and it was New Year’s Eve! Luckily, Kenma had come around some time while Hinata had been at the DaiSuga residence. It was a shock to come home to a half empty apartment, but he guessed it did feel like a weight was lifted.

At least now he would avoid any awkward encounters with Kenma.

Still he felt a bit lonely, so he invited the only two people he could think of to cure his sadness.

“Our sweet child Hinata!” Tanaka yelled as he pulled Hinata into his arms as soon as the red head had opened the door.

“Sweet child of ours! You have been hurt! We have brought ice cream to console you!” Nishinoya said triumphantly, holding the slowly melting tub of double chocolate chip ice cream in the air.

Yes, Tanaka and Nishinoya were the ones he had decided on. With how his mind was thinking about Kageyama, he wasn’t safe to have around. And Yachi was busy so…

Here they were.

The three of them went into Hinata’s front room, after grabbing spoons of course.

“Thanks for coming over.” Hinata said softly.

“No need to thank us! We’re always here when you need us.” Nishinoya grinned.

“So… what exactly happened with you and him?”

So Hinata told then the story of how Kenma had been less than faithful and now they were over. Unsurprisingly, Tanaka was on his feet with Nishinoya holding him back as soon as he heard.

“I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him!”

“No! What? Tanaka calm down!” Hinata ushered him back to his seat. “Kenma was wrong, yes, but… What’s the point in being angry? I mean, it won’t change anything.”

“True,” Tanaka said, sitting back down. “I’m still angry though.”

Nishinoya chuckled at Tanaka’s antics. “I know Ryuu, I think we all are. Here, eat some ice cream,” He handed the tub over. “Shouyou, listen. I know it’s not the best solution, but Ryuu and I are going to a New Years party tonight. We’d be happy for you to come along too. Have some drinks, some laughs. It’ll take your mind off of the whole thing.”

“Thanks,” Hinata said gratefully. “But I don’t think partying is what I need right now. I’ll just chill tonight. Next year will be better anyway, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. Maybe next party then?” Nishinoya said, earning an approving hum from Hinata.

“Ah man,” Tanaka said, swallowing some ice cream and handing the tub to Hinata. “You’re just as boring as Kageyama. He won’t come out tonight either.”

“Well is that really a big surprise?” Hinata joked.

“Well no! But still, with Oikawa away he doesn’t have anywhere to be.”

“Oikawa’s away?” This was news to Hinata.

“Yeah, he had some filming to do for a new TV show so he hasn’t been around lately.” Nishinoya explained, dipping his spoon into the tub.

“Huh… I didn’t know.”

“What? How did you not? Surely you’ve seen Kageyama since his party, what with the list and all.” Tanaka asked.

Hinata laughed nervously. “A-ah, yeah. We’ve both been pretty busy I guess.” He lied.

Nishinoya’s face was suddenly in his own, his eyes staring as if they could see into his soul. “No… You’re lying. You haven’t been busy since you couldn’t go home for the holiday and Kageyama’s been doing fuck all with his time.”

“I-I…” Hinata mumbled, trying to come up with some kind of explanation as to why he has been avoiding Kageyama.

Nishinoya suddenly gasped, shooting away from Hinata to jump into Tanaka’s lap, he put his lips near to his ear and whispered something Hinata couldn’t hear.

“What?” Hinata asked as Tanaka’s eyes went wide. “What?!” He repeated louder.

“No… No way!” Tanaka said, a big grin filling his face

“Yes way!” Nishinoya joined in, they high fived enthusiastically.

“I don’t understand!” Hinata shouted, huffing and spooning more of the ice cream into his mouth.

“Hinata… You wouldn’t happen to… y’know… like Kageyama would you?” Nishinoya asked, a smirk teasing his lips.

Hinata’s mouth gaped open wide. He was sure some sort of noise was coming out of him, but he couldn’t form coherent sentences. All he could feel was his face getting warmer and his hands shaking.

“You do!” Tanaka said excitedly. “Man I so called it!”

“When?” Nishinoya replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Ages ago.”

“You did not.”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Oh my God!” Hinata shouted, interrupting their childish argument and standing up. He ran a hand through his thick unruly hair. “Oh God, is it _that_ obvious? It must be if you two could figure it out!”

“Hey!” Tanaka exclaimed in mock defence.

Ignoring him, Hinata continued. “No, now he’ll know. And he’ll hate me. I don’t even want to like him! I just got out of a relationship and he’s taken, by a hot celebrity no less. Who am I to compete with that? Not that I even want to compete with Oikawa, I wouldn’t ruin their relationship. What is wrong with me?” Hinata rambled in a quick pace, his voice getting higher as he ranted.

“Hey, Shouyou, calm down.” Nishinoya said, sliding out of Tanaka’s lap and putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Calm down? I like a happily taken man and you’re saying calm down?!”

“Yuu’s right Hinata,” Tanaka said. “Fretting isn’t going to help you at all. You need to stay calm and think about how you’re going to make your move.”

Hinata sighed. “Right, you’re absolutely right, I need to breath and- wait what?”

“Make your move!” Tanaka laughed. “Oh come on, Yuu please agree that Kageyama looks at Hinata the way I look at yo- uhh, yoghurt! Frozen Yoghurt! I love me some of that cool… refreshing… anyway! Agree that he looks at Hinata more than Oikawa.”

Nishinoya scratched the back of his head nervously. “Ha… come to think about it, yeah he does. He does a lot more than look.” Nishinoya grinned as he remembered the tale of Kageyama and the stuffed bear that Yachi told him.

But that wasn’t information Hinata needed.

Yet.

“You guys are crazy. He is dating Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru! He looks at him likes he’s a star!” Hinata yelled, waving his arms about wildly

“If he’s Kageyama’s stars, you’re his sun.” Tanaka said with a genuine small smile.

“Yeah because it hurts to look at me too long.”

“No, because you lit up his world,” Nishinoya agreed. “Who was the one who first offered to help him with the bucket list? Who was it that got him to laugh again? Who was it that brought him an amazing birthday present that no one else would’ve? That’s all you Shouyou. Tobio likes you. Fuck, Tobio will undoubtedly fall in love with you- even if he doesn’t know it yet.”

Hinata slumped back against the wall he was standing next too. “Are you guy’s hell bent on ruining Kageyama’s relationship?”

“No! Of course not! All were saying is that… well, we think He’d be happier with you. Much happier. And you should tell him how you feel at some point.” Tanaka suggested.

“Thanks, but I’m not ready to go to hell for ruining a perfectly good relationship because of my feelings. Besides, it would be a dick move to straight away date someone after breaking up with Kenma.” Hinata muttered.

“Not as big of a dick move as it was for him to cheat on you,” Tanaka shrugged. “Do what you want with your feelings Hinata, we’re not here to force you into anything. But don’t feel guilty about liking someone. That… That could really hurt you.” Tanaka said, his eyes flicking to Nishinoya, who was scooping ice cream out of the tub again.

Hinata sent a small, knowing smile his way, which Tanaka returned. Someday he’d have to inquire about what that truly meant, but that was for another day.

“Let’s talk about something else, yeah?” Nishinoya suggested, wanting the tension to go away.

So the three of them spent the rest of the day playing games and chatting- just relaxing in general. Until they had to leave for the party. Hinata would admit he was sad to be left alone again, but it was fine. He would be fine.

He walked into the kitchen intending to make himself some food, yeah it was almost ten in the evening but hey- why start the new year hungry, when he stumbled across a picture that Kenma had either forgotten to take with him or hadn’t wanted.

It was the first photo they ever took together, they both looked so happy. Hinata picked up the frame, his hands shaking. He wanted to go back to that. To be happy like that again. But he didn’t want to be with Kenma anymore. No, he wanted someone else. Someone who meant so much more.

And fuck if Hinata knew how this man had come and changed his life forever. He didn’t even know why these feeling has come so suddenly and so strongly. All he knew was that it was painful to think about him with Oikawa.

_‘He looks at Hinata more than Oikawa.’_

Hinata dropped the frame, not hearing the smash that followed of caring about clearing up the shards of broken glass on the floor. He turned and went to his fridge, pulling out a few stray cans of beer.

He drank.

_‘You’re his sun’_

And drank.

_‘You lit up his world.’_

And kept drinking until he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about the repercussions. He didn’t care if he broke Oikawa and Kageyama up. He didn’t care about rejection or fear or the possibility that he could potentially be ruining a brilliant friendship.

He just ran to the front door-

_‘Tobio likes you.’_

Grabbed his coat-

_‘Tobio will undoubtedly fall in love with you’_

Opened the door and started walking.

* * *

 

Kageyama was sitting in his apartment alone on New Years Eve. He could’ve gone out with Tanaka and Nishinoya, but he just wasn’t feeling it. Besides, he was still recovering from his own party.

No, he wanted to have a quiet and relaxing start to the New Year. He’d cooked himself a delicious meal and was sat down on his sofa watching TV and waiting for the fireworks display to start.

He, luckily, had the chance to talk to Oikawa on the phone earlier that day. Oikawa had to be at a cast party tonight, so they wouldn’t have a chance to speak again until, the new year. He couldn’t help but think things had been a little awkward since Oikawa had used the “L” word and Kageyama had yet to say it back, but that was an issue for another day.

Kageyama didn’t really mind being alone for the celebration, he was content on his own. New years wasn’t a big thing for him anyway.

He cleaned up his plate and sat back on the sofa. He was seriously contemplating going to bed before midnight even struck, what did he have to be up for? Still, it was only five minutes away. So he figured he would just stay up to see the celebration and then hit the hay.

Besides, he wanted to be awake for tomorrow. He had to text Hinata and arrange for them to meet up and do some things from the list. Kageyama hadn’t seen him since the party; he guessed the ginger was busy.

New Years was a minuet away now and everyone on the TV was counting down.

_60… 59… 58…_

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm. He leant across his coffee table to grab his phone and check the time was right on there too, when he heard a knocking at his door.

That was weird. No one was supposed to be coming round, and he would be so angry if Tanaka and Nishinoya were playing knock down ginger again.

He got up from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head.

_30… 29… 28…_

The knocking started up again.

“Jesus, I’m coming.” He called as he slowly walked over to his bedroom where the keys would be. He picked them up and returned to the front door.

_15… 14… 13…_

He began to unlock the door, accidently sticking the wrong key in before he forced it out again and twisted the right key in the lock.

_6… 5… 4…_

He pulled the door open, surprised to see Hinata standing outside of his door at the late hour. He was sure he would’ve been with Kenma for New Years.

_3… 2…_

“Hinata, what are you-?”

_1…_

A chorus of happy New Years rang from the TV inside Kageyama’s apartment. But he didn’t hear any of it.

His mind was too preoccupies with the familiar soft lips that were pressed against his, moving with more enthusiasm than they ever had before.

So much for a quiet New Years.

Hinata, he could tell, was on his tip toes with his hands pressed to Kageyama’s cheeks.

Instinctively, Kageyama’s hands went straight to Hinata’s hips, gripping him lightly. But he was too shocked to even respond to the kiss. No… no that was wrong- he wouldn’t have responded to the kiss anyway! He wasn’t with Hinata, he was with Oikawa.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

He suddenly pushed Hinata away, ignoring the guilt he felt when he looked at the sadness in Hinata’s eyes.

“What the fuck Hinata?” He said, he wasn’t loud, but he was angry.

When Hinata didn’t respond with anything other than a confused stare. Kageyama growled and pulled Hinata into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“Seriously Hinata! What the hell?!” Kageyama shouted this time.

Hinata just lunged again, connecting their lips once again for a brief moment before Kageyama pushed him back and held his shoulders a whole arm’s length away. Jesus he reeked of alcohol.

“No! Hinata stop this!” Kageyama said sternly. “Have you lost your goddamn mind dumbass? Have you completely forgotten that I have a boyfriend? _You_ have a boyfriend!”

Hinata’s expression finally changed. He was angry. Hinata threw Kageyama’s arms off of himself in a rage. “No! I don’t! But you wouldn’t care would you? You were too busy with your party to even know what happened that night! No you just kissed me like it meant something and then went to fuck your boyfriend. But that’s fine, you do you and I’ll do me. And hey Kenma will be doing Kuroo, just like he has been for a long fucking time!” Hinata continued to rant, some of it not making any sense, but Kageyama understood enough.

“Hinata, Hinata! Hey, breathe, and shut up for a second.” Kageyama said, surprisingly Hinata complied. “Kenma cheated on you?”

Hinata finally crumpled, his chin began to tremble and his eyes started to water. He nodded weakly, his legs giving way under him. Kageyama caught him quickly and hugged him close to his chest. “Shhh, shhh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kageyama whispered as he rocked Hinata slowly in his arms to the sound of fireworks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama asking, his voice still in hushed tones.

“I don’t know,” Hinata shrugged. “I didn’t think it would affect me that much.”

“Hinata, he broke a strong trust you two had. Of course you’d be affected by it,” Kageyama sighed. “Look, you smell like a fucking brewery, let me get you some water and some food.”

Kageyama led Hinata to his front room and sat him down on the sofa. He grabbed some water from the kitchen and quickly re-heated up some of the leftovers from his meal earlier. Within five minutes he was returning to the living room, food and drink in hand.

“Here.” He said as he placed the supplies down on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata responded straight away. “I wasn’t thinking. I was sad and lonely and I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out like that on you. From someone who knows what cheating feels like, I should’ve known better than to do that to Oikawa and you.” He thought it would be best to leave the fact that he had feelings for Kageyama out of the apology. No need to complicate things more.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. It’s really not. I come in here and behave like a spoilt teen and get rewarded with food, water and friendship. I deserved to be ditched by Kenma.” Hinata chuckled sadly

“No one ever deserves that. So you messed up tonight, no big deal. You were drunk and sad- it’s acceptable. I’m not going to end our friendship because of it,” Kageyama sighed softly. “I’m sorry for yelling too.”

“S’okay,” Hinata sniffed. He was really regretting all that alcohol now. He sipped the water and took a bite from the food. “This is amazing. Thank you Kageyama.”

Kageyama blushed. “I-It’s nothing. Anyway, you and Kenma… What happened exactly?”

“On the night of your party I caught him on the phone with a friend of ours. Long story short, Kenma hadn’t exactly been… loyal to me. We ended it. It wasn’t going to work anyway. He wasn’t happy and I-” He stopped short and took a sharp inhale of air.

_‘I was falling for someone else anyway.’_

“You what?” Kageyama asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hinata smiled at him. Now his head was finally clearing there was no way he was going to ruin what Oikawa and Kageyama had. Damn Tanaka and Nishinoya for forcing his hand. Kageyama didn’t like him like that! He would never. He was just weak and vulnerable and wanted to be comforted.

“Alright then,” Kageyama said, not fully convinced but not willing to press matters further. “I’m sorry it happened. I though he was super into you. He was super jealous when he met me I think. Well, when he found out who I really was anyway.”

“I mean, somewhere inside I know he still cares about me. But… maybe it was more of a friend looking out for a friend that a jealous boyfriend,” Hinata theorised. “Whatever, I’d rather not talk about it now. Sorry.” Hinata said.

Hinata ate and drank his water slowly as the two watched the New Years celebrations in silence. It wasn’t as awkward as Hinata had thought, but still, as soon as he had finished he was looking for escape.

“Thank you again for all this. It’s been… well. It just has been I guess. I’ll show myself out.” Hinata said as he stood up and make to leave.

Kageyama didn’t know what made him move and grab Hinata’s arm but his body did so anyway and, through a bright red face he blurted out “Hair dye!”

Hinata laughed. “What?”

Kageyama dropped Hinata’s wrist and explained. “I brought hair dye a few days ago. I was going to contact you in the New Year to do come more things from the list. But you’re here now, so why not? And I… don’t really trust you to get home alone safely. Stay here tonight. I mean, no one really wants to celebrate New Years alone do they?”

Hinata’s face showed a shocked expression. Perhaps… Just maybe… Kageyama was feeling just as lonely as he was? Hinata sent a small smile to Kageyama.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

“Which did you want then?” Kageyama said holding out the two boxes.

They had both put on their plastic gloves and had decked Kageyama’s bathroom out with towels galore. Now all that was left to do was to choose a colour each and do the damn thing.

“They’re wash-out ones right?” Hinata checked. “I know my hairs bright already but I don’t need fucking random hair for years.”

Kageyama chucked slightly. “Yeah, they should last a week at most.”

Hinata stroked his chin, the plastic glove making crinkling noises in the otherwise silent room. In Kageyama’s hands was one bottle of pink hair dye and the other blue. He couldn’t help but chose the pink, it was too cute. Besides, he thought Kageyama would look much better with the blue.

“Alright, I’ll take the pink! What do we do now?” Hinata asked Kageyama, who was fiddling with a sheet of instructions.

“Okay, umm… so we have to put the dye in your hair evenly and leave it in for twenty minutes before washing it out with a shower. Then we condition it with the hair conditioning stuff and we should be done.” Kageyama explained.

“Sounds simple enough. Me first then?”

So Kageyama delicately prepared the dye and poured the liquidy solution into Hinata’s hair, staring at the roots. He was gentle with the soft locks. They were a lot softer than he had expected them to be.

“How was your Christmas?” Hinata asked suddenly, not enjoying the silence.

“It was alright. Yachi cant cook for shit though so I kind of had to do all the cooking. But it was nice. A pleasant family dinner.” Kageyama smiled.

“That sounds fun. I was supposed to go home for Christmas. I was really looking forward to seeing my brother, Natsu, but then the snow came and… you know. I couldn’t travel in that.”

“That sucks,” Kageyama said, almost half of his hair done. “What did you do instead?”

“I went to Suga and Daichi’s house! They’re honestly so amazing! It was like spending Christmas with my mum and dad anyway, so that was fun. They even gave me my own stocking,” He chuckled at the memory. “I can’t wait for them to start the adoption process, they’re going to make amazing parents!”

“Adoption process?” Kageyama inquired, his hands stilling momentarily.

“Ah crap! I wasn’t supposed to say anything!” Hinata said, flailing his arms.

“Keep still dumbass or I can’t do your hair!” Kageyama said, hitting the side of his head. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell them… But that is pretty exciting news.”

“I know! I know!” Hinata enthused, giggling.

“Alright, I think you’re done. Now you have twenty minutes to do mine. Don’t fuck it up.”

Hinata laughed. “You have too little faith in me Kageyama.”

They made idle chit chat as Hinata massaged the blue into Kageyama’s silky black hair. It took about 15 minutes so Hinata still had five more to wait.

“I think I can see it already turning bits of your hair blue.” Hinata mused as they leant against the bathtub.

“Yeah probably. You hair isn’t really that orange anymore.”

“Won’t you get in trouble at work for having crazy hair?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged. “Who cares. Its only for a week and I don’t wanna work their much longer anyway.”

“Really?”

“Well, getting my dream job is even one of the bucket list things right? So I figured I’d better start on looking for it.” Kageyama mused.

“Good idea. And hey- I’ll start looking into finding your father. Just send me all the details you have already and I’m sure ill find something!” Hinata grinned.

“Thanks Hinata.”

Soon enough Hinata was bent over the tub, Kageyama holding the shower over his head as the previously ginger man ran his hands through his hair to get the suds and dye out. Hinata then had to use a special conditioner to preserve the colour or some shit like that. By the time he had done that it was almost time for Kageyama to wash it out. Kageyama made Hinata wait to look at himself though, he wanted them to reveal it together.

While Kageyama conditioned, Hinata was blow drying his hair badly due to the lack of mirror.

When he looked over to where Hinata was on the floor, his eyes shut tightly as hot air blasted him in the face Kageyama let out a loud laugh.

“You look ridiculous,” Kageyama said, not referring to the colour but the poofyness of his hair. “Here, let me.”

Kageyama gently styled Hinata’s hair into his usual fashion, wearily trusting Hinata to do the same to his hair.

As he looked up at Hinata through half lidded eyes, watching the man style his hair with a tongue out in focus, he couldn’t help but notice that the pink hair made Hinata look extremely cute.

And Kageyama knew that something was different between how he felt talking to a friend like Tanaka and how he felt talking to a friend like Hinata. But he didn’t know why. It was wrong for him to see Hinata in this… strange light when he was already dating someone.

Someone who _loved_ him.

Christ.

“Right, are you ready?” Hinata said, biting his lip anxiously.

“As I’ll ever be.”

The two of them ran to Kageyama’s bedroom and looked at themselves in the big mirror.

“Holy _shit!”_ Hinata exclaimed. His hair was so… Pink! Well obviously, but it was… he was… pretty? He felt pretty. A small blush appeared on his face as he smiled. It really was a cute look. Not one he’d be happy with having forever, but temporarily- it looked pretty good.

Kageyama on the other hand was silent. The shade of blue he had chosen was bright like Hinata’s pink, but it seemed to make his eyes become brighter too. He didn’t look an awful lot like him anymore. For a week anyway. He squinted at his reflection.

“You don’t like it?” Hinata asked, looking at mirror Kageyama.

“I-I don’t know,” He answered truthfully. “I’m not very good with change.”

“I think you look good. The blue suits you. Makes your face look less… scary I think.”

“Dumbass! It’s not like I can change my face!” Kageyama glared.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just nice to see the colour make you look a little bit softer.”

“Thanks then, I guess.”

They smiled at each other.

“You look good too. Somehow you look even more like a child than you did before.” Kageyama joked.

“Hey no fair! I was nice to you!” Hinata said, punching the taller man in the arm gently.

“No, you do look cute though. Pink is your colour.”

The two of them walked back into the bathroom to clean up their mess. After that was finished Hinata made a gasping sound!

“Oh! Get your camera, we need to take a picture of our beautiful new hair!” Hinata clapped.

The two of them stood next to each other and smiled at the cameras Kageyama had outstretched facing them. It was a nice photo.

But Hinata really wished his finger hadn’t slipped and flicked onto the previous photo. His eyes locked with a photographed and dishevelled Kageyama holding a phone to his ear, his lips parted slightly, presumably to let out a gasp of pleasure. A light sheen of sweat coated his body, not so much that he was disgusting, but not so little that it looked like he was putting no effort in to his endeavour. A light blush coated his cheeks and his collar bone was defined with the strain of an approaching orgasm.

Hinata screamed, almost dropping the camera.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to look at it!” Hinata said, holding the camera out to Kageyama.

Kageyama’s face was red too. “I… I don’t just take picture like that. It’s for the list. It was the p-phone sex one and I just. Sorry, I should’ve warned you.”

Hinata ignored the arousal that had sparked inside him. “N-no. Not your fault.”

An awkward silence hung over them. Hinata realised, with distain, that Kageyama must’ve been talking to Oikawa in that photo. Who else could it have been? It made him jealous that Oikawa could make Kageyama look like that.

But he _couldn’t_ be jealous. It was wrong and stupid and unfair to both Kageyama and Oikawa. He had to stop this.

“Hey Kageyama? I… I want to ask you something. Feel free to refuse but I… yeah.” Hinata said, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“What is it?”

“Would you kiss me? Just once.”

Five seconds of heavy silence followed.

“Hinata I-”

“I know! You have a boyfriend and it would be wrong to do it. But I... I need this. Don’t ask me why. Please. But I do. Oikawa never has to know, and then you never have to kiss me again. Ever. You don’t even have to spend time with me again. Please Kageyama. Once.”

Kageyama bit his lip. This would be wrong. He knew that. And yet, part of him; a very wrong part, wanted to kiss Hinata. But he ignored that feeling. This would be a favour for Hinata. After all, Hinata had done so much for him, didn’t he deserve something in return.

God he was such a bad person.

“Okay. Okay, fuck, but I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. One kiss and then we forget all about it.”

“That’s the plan.” Hinata said.

Kageyama took a step closer to Hinata. He slowly dipped his head down, closing his eyes. Hinata did the same, tilting his head back. Their lips connected softly, if they didn’t know they were kissing they probably wouldn’t even notice they were touching at all.

Hinata shakily brought his hand’s up to Kageyama’s shoulders. It seemed as though they were still for a long time but eventually they began to move their lips together.

And it was so _natural._ Their movements flowed like water running through a steam. Their mouths fit like they were made to slot together. Hinata let out a quiet whimper into the kiss. His heart was thumping against his chest and his stomach was full of butterflies.

They pressed their bodies closer together, Kageyama sinking his hands into the pink hair, pressing harder, but still gently somehow.

When they broke apart, their eyes fluttered open softly. They looked at each other in silence, their breathing heavy.

But they had to move eventually. So Kageyama backed up and cleared his throat. “I’ll sleep on the sofa bed tonight.”

“What? No don’t be silly, you sleep in your own bed.” Hinata replied insistently.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s the least I can do.” This was weird, the conversation had slipped back in as if nothing had happened. That was… nice. Really nice.

“Alright then, do you know how to set it up?” Kageyama asked as he slipped into the kitchen to grab some water.

“Yeah, I should be alright.”

“Good, because I’m knackered. Who knew dying your hair could take it out of you?” He chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Did you wanna do something tomorrow? I was going to text you anyway, but seeing as you’re here I thought I’d just ask. We’ve got a lot more to do on the list.” Kageyama said.

“That would be awesome! I’ve been so bored recently!”

“Well of you’d texted me to say you were free we could’ve done something dumbass!” Kageyama teased. “Anyway, I’ll see you in the morning. If you’re lucky I might just cook you breakfast.”

“Woo! Thanks Kageyama! Night!” Hinata set up the sofa bed, completer with cushions and a duvet, and settled into bed.

Shit. That hadn’t gone how he had hoped at all. He wanted to kiss Kageyama to get rid of his tension, but now it was even more prominent that before.

This was bad. And the way things slipped back into their friendship easily… would that be how a relationship would be? No, no, he couldn’t think about this right now. Hell, he couldn’t even act on it. Oikawa had Kageyama and that’s how it would be.

Besides, Hinata didn’t need to have Kageyama as a boyfriend. He had his friendship and that bond was unbreakable. It was better this way.

_It was._

At least, it was for now.

 

 

 

 


	7. #11, #14, #21, #26, #37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama complete more of the list and then when Kageyama has a surprise visitor the temperature gets turned UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What?" I hear you cry. "This... This fanfic isn't dead?!?"  
> No! Indeed it is not! You may have thought it, due to the over half a year pause but alas- I had been unintentionally procrastinating!  
> Okay though in all honestly I am really super sorry. To everyone who is still around from before, or is new, I thank you so much for being here. I will be finishing this fic, and hey, I really hope to never have a break that long again. I have a new, fast laptop now so I cant use my old one as an excuse for not writing anymore and I have you all to please! So I'm hoping to keep (Relatively) on track with this fic from now on.  
> Enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it! As always, comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated.
> 
> (BTW- quick shout to trashkage who commented asking if an update would be soon while I was writing this! You psychic or what? :P)

Hinata woke with a groan. He sat up on the sofa bed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He looked around when his vision was clear, for a moment he was confused and then he remembered the night before.

Fuck.

He didn’t know what he was thinking. He must be going crazy.

He rolled over to grab his phone from the table next to the sofa. The screen showed the time to be 8:00am.

“Really?” He whispered to no one. He’d thought he’d maybe get to have a lay in considering his state and the late night. But alas- here he was. Wide awake.

Hinata got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned the light on and almost crapped himself at the image in the mirror in front of him. He totally forgot they’d dyed their hair last night.

He chuckled softly before continuing to do his business.

When he opened the door, he almost collided with something tall and hard that wasn’t there when he entered.

“Kageyama!” He cried out. “What the hell? Don’t scare me like that?”

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled sleepily “Haven’t shared my house with other people in a while.”

Hinata almost wanted to laugh at Kageyama’s zombie like state. His eyes where still practically shut, and his whole body moved so slowly. He wondered if Kageyama was always like this in the morning or if it was due to the late night.

When Kageyama emerged from the bathroom, he looked more awake. Hinata noticed the hair closest to his face was damp (some was even still dripping). He must’ve splashed his face with water to wake himself up.

“Ugh, Why are we even awake right now? Didn’t we only just go to sleep?” Kageyama said as he walked into his kitchen.

Hinata followed close behind. “I don’t know. The Gods must hate us.” He joked, Kageyama hummed in response.

Kageyama flicked the kettle on and grabbed two mugs. “So, how’d you sleep?”

“Not too bad, the sofa bed was surprisingly cosy.”

“I’m glad. I feel bad about making you take the sofa though.” Kageyama shrugged as he put two tea bags into the mugs.

“Nah, you let me stay the night instead of sending my drunk arse home, I’d have slept happy on the floor.”

Kageyama continued to make the tea in silence, only breaking it to ask if Hinata took sugar.

When he turned around and faced the shorter man he laughed sharply.

“What?” Hinata inquired.

“I just… I forgot that you had pink hair now,” He grinned as he handed over the tea. Hinata pouted. “It’s not an insult! I literally haven’t looked at you properly since I got up.”

“Oh well thank you!” Hinata said sarcastically, taking a sip of the burning hot liquid.

“Anyway,” Kageyama started. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“You’re going to cook?”

“Well yeah. I mean, I said I would last night and I can’t see that either of us will be going back to sleep now.” Kageyama opened the fridge and began taking some ingredients out.

“True. Well, you use your best judgement. I’m not feeling any cravings right now.” Hinata joked as he took a seat at the table.

It was truly astonishing to watch Kageyama cook. It was such a beautiful process, every movement looked elegant. He made it look easy!

“Ah! Wait- wasn’t cooking for someone something from your list?” Hinata asked hopping down from the chair.

“Uhh…” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “I think so? Go grab the camera and take a photo anyway just in case. It’s on my night stand.”

“Got it!” Hinata saluted as skipped off to the bedroom. Low and behold- there was the camera. Hinata cheekily waned to have a look at that photo he caught a glimpse of last night, but held himself back for fear of being found out and embarrassment.

“Here it is,” He announced loudly as he re-entered the kitchen. He immediately held up the camera. “Say cheese!” Hinata laughed, because at that very moment, Kageyama had begun to sprinkle cheese onto of the omelettes he had made.

He snapped a quick picture and the shut the camera back off, returning it to a nearby table before he himself sat down again.

It wasn’t long until the food was all done. Hinata was practically foaming at the mouth when Kageyama placed his plate down.

He had made them both a simple cheese omelette, accompanied by bacon, sausages and some crispy brown toast.

“Gwaaaaa!” Hinata exclaimed in awe.

“It’s just a simple breakfast, clam down dumbass.” Kageyama said, blushing slightly.

Hinata made a noise of excitement with practically every bite he took. It was so good!

“Kageyama you really do have to become a real chef- you can’t let talent like this go to waste!”

Kageyama sighed lightly “If it were that easy Hinata, I would’ve been cooking years ago, it’s not easy to get into the business and I guess eventually I just gave up.” He shrugged. “But I’m going to try again now, thanks to the list. It’ll sure as hell be a better job than the one I currently have.”

“Oh! Speaking of the list- I wanted to ask you for some information on your father. It’s probably the hardest thing on the list, but it’s one I really want to get started on. I bet there’s a lot you want to say to him.”

“Your bet would be right.” Kageyama nodded, as he swallowed a crispy piece of bacon.

“So, what do you know so far?”

“His name is Naegi Togami, I was originally Naegi Tobio but my mum and I took my mother’s family name back after he left. He left when I was two, I still don’t know why. He’d be 49 years old by now if my calculations are correct. That’s pretty much all I know from the top of my head, but I did dig up some files about him when I tried to find him before. I can send you those in an email though if you’re really serious about all this.” Kageyama answered. His father was a touchy topic for him.

“Of course, I’m serious! Do you have any pictures of him?” Hinata asked.

“I have an album,” Kageyama started. “It’s from when I was a new-born baby. My mum evidently really liked to take photos. Of course, he won’t look the same now but I can scan a couple onto my laptop and send them over too.”

“That would be great. We’ll find him alright? And then you’ll get all the answers you need.” Hinata smiled, bringing his fist up to bump against Kageyama’s.

The rest of their meal was finished in silence, save for the small moans Hinata would sometimes make when he tasted something he really enjoyed.

Once the meal was over, Hinata began to wash-up, much to Kageyama’s protests, he spoke “So what did you want to do today from the list?”

“I’m not sure yet. There’s a few things that can be easily done at home though so I’m thinking maybe those would be a good idea? I’m not really feeling up to going out.” Kageyama explained.

“I’m down for that! So, what’s first?”

* * *

 

The two of them stared down at the mass of cushions and sheets. Blankets had been added to the pile and even some towels had found their way in there.

“This is everything you’ve got?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah as far as I know,” Kageyama scratched the back of his head nervously. “I’m kind of nervous, I’ve never done this before?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Kageyama shook his head. “You’ve really never made a fort?!”

“Well, I never had any siblings, and mum had to work often. Its probably not fun to make one on your own.” Kageyama shrugged

“True,” Hinata hummed. “I had Natsu around to play with when I was little, we were real mischief makers.”

“You guys are close then? You talk about him a lot.”

Hinata smiled softly. “Yeah, he’s awesome. We relied on each other a lot through our childhoods and even though we don’t see each other as often, we talk a lot. It’s nice to know you’ll have someone who’s always there.”

“Sounds like it.” Kageyama replied, not relating at all to the whole sibling thing, but understanding nevertheless.

“Anyway! Let’s get on with making this fort! We need some kind of sticks to hold the sheets up, do you have anything like that?”

Kageyama hunted around for anything that could balance sheets. They ended up using a tall lamp, a broom, an old pole from a shower curtain Kageyama used to use and a full-length mirror from Kageyama’s bedroom.

“Well, it’ll have to do!” Hinata cheered as they hoisted the sheets up to cover practically all of Kageyama’s lounge, they left a small parting in the front to get in and out.

“Now what?” Kageyama asked.

“We’ve got to put all the pillows and duvets inside and what not- to make it all cosy!”

So one by one they loaded up the empty space under the sheets with all the bedding Kageyama owned.

Hinata grabbed a flashlight from Kageyama’s kitchen and they both crawled inside.

“So! What do you think?” Hinata enthused, shining the light directly into Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama squinted as he responded “I mean, I get the aesthetic feel. But what do you even do in here?”

“Well,” Hinata giggled. “Natsu and I used to tell each other all of our secrets when we were in the fort! But we also used to play games or watch movies on my laptop. Our parents brought us fairy lights so that we could see in out fort, so we had a lot more things we could do.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of dark in here. But a movie is possible- I’ll have to grab my laptop though, give me one second.” Kageyama moved slowly to exit the fort area.

Hinata sighed contently and sank back into the soft cushion floor they had created. Forts were so cool! They were nostalgic for him, bringing back memories of when he was little. Him and his brother had gotten so close by building these forts and just sitting and talking in them. They told each other everything when they were in the fort! Everything. Not just silly thing like how school was or who they thought was cute- important things.

Hinata had come out to his brother as gay while they were in the fort. He’d known from a young age that he was gay, and when he found out the word, he couldn’t wait to tell his brother! For Hinata, it was never a bad or taboo thing. Natsu had come out to Hinata as Transgender in one of their forts. That had been a stressful day for Natsu. But it was because Hinata was so loving and supporting that they grew so close to one another.

That was why Hinata loved forts. Perhaps he and Kageyama could share secrets or stories like they were children again.

Kageyama crawled back into the fort, laptop under his arm, camera under the other.

“Welcome back!” Hinata grinned.

“I took a picture of the fort from outside, but it occurred to me that we need to complete #37- cry at a movie too, so… I mean, I don’t want a picture of me crying, but I guess it has to be done.” He frowned.

“Ooo, so we’re watching a sad movie then?”

Kageyama blushed. “Kind of. It’s one of the only movie I remember as a child that made me cry.”

“So, what movie is it?”

Kageyama started up the laptop and brought up the movie’s title screen.

Hinata was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing.

“M-Monsters inc!! This is the movie you cried at?”

“Well yeah! Dumbass! It’s got a sad ending!” Kageyama yelled.

“But it’s just… you know what? Yeah it is sad at the end and hey this is your bucket list so we should watch something that’s guaranteed to make you cry then let’s do that… Kitty.” Hinata laughed as he called Kageyama the nickname.

Kageyama glared at him in the darkness. “Fuck off.” He grumbled as he hit play.

The two of them went through the movie mostly silent, only adding stupid comments here and there.

Surely enough, as much as he tried to hide it, Kageyama had tears welling up in his eyes as Sully said goodbye to Boo. Its wasn’t until the infamous line Boo speaks at the end that Kageyama started full on sobbing.

Hinata, not as effected by the children’s movie, quickly shined the light at Kageyama and snapped a picture.

“Oho! That’s definitely one for the album!” He cheered as the credits rolled.

“Are you s-seriously not affected by that ending at all?” Kageyama sniffed.

“It’s sad, sure. But it wasn’t a movie I really watched all the much as a kid so it probably doesn’t mean as much to me as it does to you.”

Kageyama nodded and shut off the laptop. After he was totally calm and not snotty and crying anymore he turned to Hinata.

“If there’s nothing left to do in the fort, should be take it down now?”

Hinata gasped. “No way! There’s so much more to be done in here!”

Kageyama scoffed. “Like what?”

Hinata hesitated slightly before thinking ‘fuck it’. “We could… tell each other secrets?”

“Oh yeah! And we can braid each other’s hair, and talk about cute boys we like too! Come on Hinata, we’re not 10.” Kageyama said, lying down on the soft floor.

“You crap bag, I didn’t mean it like that! I- Wait.” He said, pulling up his phone and scrolling for a second.

“Hinata what-”

“Aha! Here look!” Hinata shoved his digital version of the list into Kageyama’s face. “#21- Tell a secret! You have to do it! It’s on the list!”

Kageyama groaned. “This list will be the death of me.”

Hinata chuckled. “So- Who wants to go first?”

“I don’t care.”

“Just choose!”

“Flip a coin or something dumbass!”

“Ugh you’re so needy Bakayama!” Hinata whined as he pulled a small coin from his pocket and flipped it.

“Tails!” He shouted triumphantly, pointing at the coin that had landed tails side up.

Kageyama was silent before he smacked Hinata lightly around the head. “Maybe- just _mayb_ e- you should let one of us call it this time before you flip?”

Hinata flushed red. “Sh-Shuddup!”

Kageyama watched as Hinata picked up the coin again. “All right! Heads, I go first. Tails you go first, got it?” Hinata yelled as the coin flipped.

Hinata shone the flashlight at it once more, this time revealing the heads side of the coin.

“You first then.” Kageyama silently celebrated in is head.

“Damn, okay,” He hummed in thought. “A secret… Oh! I got it!” He scooted himself closer to Kageyama and began to whisper. “When I was a teenager, I had a… not safe for work magazine that I had stolen from a shop,” Kageyama looked at him accusingly. “Hey! I was a young gay boy in a land of straights- I needed something with men in it. Anyway! My dad found the magazine one time when he was cleaning my room. I wasn’t out to my parents then so I had to quickly improvise with an excuse! I told him that mum had asked me to keep it in my room because she was afraid my dad would find it and tease her about it.”

Kageyama laughed. “There is no way he believed that.”

“You’d think, wouldn’t you? He believed _every word_! He started to worry he wasn’t being a good enough husband to my mum so he started taking her out on more dates and holidays and spending as much time with her as he could! All because of a magazine with hunky dudes in it that was made for gay men! He never found out!” Hinata laughed loudly.

“That hilarious! I’ve got to meet you family sometime they sound wild.” Kageyama said through his laughter.

“They’re a fucking nightmare,” He grinned “But I love them. Okay! Your turn!” Hinata said excitedly.

Kageyama sat up and racked his brain for a secret he hadn’t told anyone before. Only one came to mind.

“Uhh, I guess I could tell you the story of how I confirmed I was gay?” Kageyama asked quietly.

“Oh yeah! I wanna hear that!”

“You don’t breathe a word about it to anyone though okay? He would kill me if he found out about this!” Kageyama said seriously.

“Don’t insult me Kageyama- your secret is safe with me!”

Kageyama took a deep breath in before he began.

“I was 16 when I began questioning my sexuality. I had never really paid much attention to girls anyway, but for some reason at that age I stated to notice guys a lot more prominently. I talked to Yachi about it a little, but it didn’t help all that much. At the time, Yachi and I had been friends with Tanaka and Nishinoya for around two years, and I remembered Tanaka letting slip something about thinking he was bisexual, so I decided he would be someone I could talk too. So, I went round his house, but he wasn’t home. Nishinoya was sitting on his doorstep though. He was waiting for Tanaka to come home so they could game, but we got to talking a bit and he invited me to his place for a bit, it wasn’t far away.”

“Oh my god.” Hinata whispered, beginning to catch on.

* * *

 

_“Welcome to the Nishinoya residence!” He said as he opened the door to his house. “My parents are working late so we have the house to ourselves for a while.”_

_“You’re an only child too right?” Kageyama asked as he slipped his shoes off._

_“Yeah, but I guess Saeko, Tanaka’s sister, is kind of my sister too.”_

_They made their way to Nishinoya’s room. It was average sized, with simple blue bedsheets and cream coloured walls accompanied by a black carpet. On a far wall, there was a board full of photos, most were of him and Tanaka together, but a few had Yachi and him involved too._

_“So, what’d do you wanna play?” Nishinoya asked._

_“Anything’s fine.”_

_Nishinoya handed Kageyama a controller and loaded up a volleyball game he had got for his last birthday._

_Half way through their first game Nishinoya turned to him. “So why were you going to Tanaka’s house anyway?”_

_Kageyama froze. Should he talk to Nishinoya about it? He was a guy too. Maybe these feelings are usual in men._

_“I wanted to talk to him about sexuality. That’s all.” Kageyama stated bluntly._

_“Woah wait,” Nishinoya paused the game. “Why talk to him about it? You could’ve come to me!”_

_Kageyama didn’t mention the whole bisexual thing to Nishinoya, he didn’t think it was his place to discuss it really._

_“A-ah, his house was just closer than yours so…”_

_“Well you’re at my house now! So you can talk to me!” Nishinoya smiled._

_“What about the game?”_

_“Screw the game we can play later. Talk to your Senpai.”_

_So Kageyama told him about not being interested in girls, but seeing guys in a new light._

_“How can you not like girls? They’re so cute!” Nishinoya cried out._

_“I don’t know…” Kageyama shifted awkwardly._

_“Sorry, that was insensitive of me. What I think is that you might be gay.”_

_“G-Gay? Really?” Kageyama blinked._

_“Well yeah. I mean, you never liked girls and now you’re at that horny teen stage your mind went to men and not women. It’s nothing bad, it just means you’ll date guys and not girls,” Nishinoya explained. “Of course, it could just be a phase you’re going through, so experimenting is key! Is there anyone you’re interested in at the moment?”_

_“No, I don’t think so.” Kageyama blushed, listing to Nishinoya’s wise words._

_“Hmm, that makes it a little trickier. But hey- that’s why we have the internet right?” Nishinoya hopped down from the bed and grabbed his tablet. He opened private browsing and typed in ‘Gay Porn’._

_“W-What are you doing?!” Kageyama squealed._

_“Relax! We just have to see how you react to it. If it turns you on there a high chance you could be gay. Then again, I can get off to anything, so if you’re like me this will be ineffective.” Nishinoya rambled as he opened a website and began playing a video._

_On screen, two muscular and butch men were kissing and groping each other. The two of them watched in silence for a couple of minutes._

_“So?” Nishinoya asked._

_“Uhh… no its n-not really doing anything for me.” Kageyama responded, not daring to look Nishinoya in the eye._

_“Hmm, alright let me try something else.” This time Nishinoya got up some straight porn, but that turned Kageyama off even more._

_“This is.. somehow worse.” Kageyama whispered._

_“So it’s definitely guys you’re into… Oh! I have an idea!”_

_Nishinoya suddenly without warning pressed his lips to Kageyama’s gently for just a second._

_“N-Noya!” Kageyama exclaimed._

_“What? I’m helping!” Nishinoya giggled. “How did that feel?”_

_“I… I don’t know! I was in shock!” Kageyama protested, his face turning beet red_

_“God, the things I do… you’re lucky I’m a good friend.” Nishinoya said, leaning in again and kissing Kageyama slightly deeper and longer than before._

_He pulled away this time and whispered “Well?”_

_Kageyama nodded. “Y-yeah. I liked that. It’s different to kissing a girl.”_

_“Good different?” Kageyama nodded._

_“Yes! Don’t say I never do anything for you.” Nishinoya winked._

_Kageyama glanced back to the tablet screen, one of them must’ve accidently clicked on a different video because now the screen was showing a smaller, prettier man getting gently fucked by a more muscular one._

_Kageyama felt a throb low in his stomach. This one was… hot._

_Nishinoya went to turn the porn off but Kageyama grabbed his hand._

_“Wait.”_

_“What?” Nishinoya looked at the screen. “Ohh, you found one you liked, did you?”_

_Kageyama blushed again._

_“Haha, hey its cool man, you like pretty boys I guess. Now as my final favour from me to you, you can use my tablet and my bathroom.”_

_Kageyama’s head shot up. “What-”_

_“Kageyama, I can see your boner from here. Just don’t jizz on my tablet okay?” Nishinoya laughed. “Go on.”_

* * *

 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” Hinata was in shock.

“It’s not that big a deal.” Kageyama shrugged.

“Not that big a deal?! You kissed Nishinoya dude! That’s pretty big.”

“Yeah, when I was 16! It didn’t mean anything. But we did both agree to keep it a secret, Nishinoya isn’t gay so if word got around that we kissed it would be troublesome for him.”

“Don’t you think he might be though?” Hinata asked.

“What?”

“Gay. Or at least Bi. No one kisses their male friend or know how to easily access gay porn if their totally straight, come on. And have you see that way he looks at Tanaka?” Hinata enthused.

“You can’t be serious. Nishinoya has been going on about dating a beautiful woman for years now, there no way he’s gay!” Kageyama said, shaking his head.

“Wanna bet?”

“What are we betting?”

“If Nishinoya is gay, or bi, you have to be my servant for a day, and if he’s not I’ll be yours!”

Hinata stuck out his hand. “Fine.” Kageyama said as he shook the former gingers outstretched hand.

“Now, can we get out of here? I’m sweating my balls off!” Kageyama joked as he went to leave.

“Oh wait- take a quick photo with me in here just so you have something for #21.” So they put the flashlight on them while they too yet another photo an then headed for the exit.

Once in fresh air again, Kageyama looked at the fort. “Shit, this is going to take ages to clear up.”

“Probably, and I wish I could help- I really do! But… I kind of have work at 1. And I’ve gotta go home and shower first so I’d better be getting off.” Hinata grinned cheekily.

“You’re a dick,” Kageyama said. “But I don’t want you to be late, so yeah, get out of here.”

“Thank you for the food, and the bed, and the fort. And of course that secret.” He winked.

“Yeah, yeah, go on. Go home.”

Kageyama walked him to the door and waved until Hinata was out of sight.

Now then. To start the cleaning up process…

* * *

 

Hinata exited his apartment feeling fresh and clean. He really needed that shower. He was looking forward to work today to get his mind off everything.

But there was somewhere he wanted to stop by first.

Hinata made his way to Kuroo’s flat. He really hoped Kenma wouldn’t be there, and judging by his previous work schedule, he shouldn’t be. Hinata just really wanted to talk to him. Maybe get some closure on the whole situation.

He took the stairs to where he knew Kuroo’s flat was on the third floor of the building. He knocked and waited.

Kuroo opened the door, looking dishevelled, he must’ve been asleep beforehand.

“Hinata! What are you-” but that’s as far as he got with that thought.

Hinata’s hand seemed to move on its own, colliding with the left side of Kuroo’s face with a satisfying slap. The anger he had felt over the past week must really have built up.

“Shit! Sorry, that wasn’t what I came here to do!” Hinata apologised quickly. Damn him and his impulsive personality.

“Nah, It’s alright Hinata. I deserved that. No actually, I deserve a lot more than that for what did to you,” He gently rubbed his red cheek. “Did you want to come in?”

“That depends, is Kenma in?” Hinata asked nervously.

“No, he’s at work.”

“Then yes, that would be great.”

Hinata stepped into the house, sliding his shoes off as to not be rude.

“You want a coffee or something?” Kuroo asked from where he was in the kitchen.

“No thanks, I have work soon, I just… just needed to come here.” Hinata said, slowly sinking into a chair at the table. Kuroo did the same.

“Look Hinata, I’m sorry. I can’t say enough how sorry I am. I… I royally fucked up. This isn’t the way I wanted anything to happen. I’m not going to lie- I’ve been in love with Kenma since we were much younger, since before he even met you. Which doesn’t excuse anything, I know. I just thought you ought to know I’m not a cheating home wrecker for the fun of it. I truly love him.” Kuroo monologued.

Hinata huffed a small laugh. “I appreciate the apology, I do. But I know you’re not sorry. Maybe you’re sorry for hurting me, but not about having Kenma. And I don’t blame you, he’s a special guy. But we weren’t meant to be, I know that. I don’t hate you. I don’t resent you. But I want to know… why? Why now after all this time?”

“I knew I missed my chance with him when he met you. And I suffered through a whole year of pining for him until I couldn’t stand it anymore. I confessed to him. Stupid to do it when you guys were still dating but I needed him to know. I wanted to be rejected or accepted- I wanted to know if he was worth pining over. Something must’ve struck a part of him where he realised he felt the same way about me. I can’t tell you what was going through his head. But he knew he had to decide between us. Seeing both of us at the same time wasn’t the right thing to do, and I should’ve stopped him. But finally getting to be with the one I love… fuck Hinata. It’s not easy to pass up on that opportunity. Do you understand?”

Hinata nodded. “I get it. And hey, if we hadn’t broken up because of you guys, we probably would’ve from something else. Like I said. We just weren’t right for each other. I really want us to be able to move past this. I want to see Kenma being his old self. Happy, y’know? I think you can do that.”

“Thank you Hinata. Its means a lot. I want us to get through this too.” Kuroo smiled genuinely. It was strange to see Kuroo so tame, but on touchy topics like this, it was needed.

Hinata noticed the time on the clock behind Kuroo. “Crap, I’ve got to go or I’ll be late, thank you for the chat Kuroo. Take care of him alright?”

“I will. With all of my heart.” Kuroo said before they said goodbye and Hinata left.

It was strange. The talk he had with Kuroo, while short, had helped massively. It was nice to know that his pain wasn’t in vain. Kenma would be happy. Kuroo would be happy. Which, in a weird masochistic way, kind of made Hinata happy.

It wasn’t a long walk to Karasuno café, so Hinata didn’t put in his ear phones, he just embraced the warm air and sunshine.

“Woah!” A familiar voice shouted from behind the counter as he walked in the door. “Hinata what the actual fuck dude?”

“What?”

“Your hair! Your hair is fucking pink!” Nishinoya laughed heartily.

“Oh, I keep forgetting that…” Strange, Kuroo hadn’t even mentioned it. Then again, they had more important things to be talking about than hair colour.

“Care to explain why though?” Nishinoya asked with a bright smile, looking at his face instantly reminded him of what he had learnt this morning.

Hinata had to stop himself from making any remarks about the whole ‘Kageyama and him kissing’ thing. It was too damn funny. Strangely enough though, he wasn’t jealous of what Nishinoya had done. He knew it meant nothing and that doing things like that was just in his nature.

“Anyway! Happy new year Noya!” Hinata smiled as he walked behind the counter. “You’re in good shape after the party, I thought you’d be hungover.”

Nishinoya scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it wasn’t that great of a party so Tanaka and I just went home and chilled out.”

“Oh nice.”

“To be honest Hinata, you look worse than I do, not an insult on the hair- that looks fucking fine! But seriously, did you sleep last night?” Nishinoya asked.

Hinata glanced around, noticing they were quiet today- considering it was new years and all.  He assumed it would be alright to talk about what happened.

“I fucked up last night Noya. Really badly.” Hinata said as he put his apron on.

“Oh God, what did you do?”

Hinata told him all about his drunken antics the night before and the kissed they had shared. He even added in bits about the morning after.

“Shit dude, and I thought my night was eventful…” Nishinoya chuckled with wide eyes.

“I’m so embarrassed! I’m such an idiot! Honestly, is your fault for telling me those things!” Hinata pointed a finger at him.

“Hey now! You can’t just blame me! Tanaka was there too. And it doesn’t even sound that bad. You kissed him and he didn’t kick you out at all! In fact, he helped you sober up, dyed your hair, let you stay round the night, cooked you breakfast and then had fun with you all morning. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” He shrugged.

“How about the fact that I like a taken man? I don’t want to do what Kenma did to me. That’s messed up. But it’s hard to know I can’t even try with him.” Hinata pouted.

“Look, if it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be and It _will_ happen. If not, someone else will sweep you off their feet- I know it. You’re a good guy.” Nishinoya walked to the kitchen and came back with a couple of cups. Might as well make them drinks if no one else was in store. But Hinata noticed something funny about the way he was walking…

“Hey Noya, are you limping?” Hinata inquired.

“Am I?” The shorter man responded way too quickly. “That’s weird!”

“Did you hurt your leg?” Hinata asked, moving closer to him.

Nishinoya stumbled away slightly. “O-Oh that’s right. I fell over yesterday! At the party, someone left their bag right out in the open and stupid drunk me fell over. Kerplunk!” He laughed nervously.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it further. If there was something he was hiding it was obviously important, so it was a better idea to just leave it for now.

“Alright then. Ah man, its super dead in here today!” Hinata whined.

“Well I can’t imagine too many people want to spend their New Year’s Day getting coffee.” Nishinoya said, pouring their drinks into the cups.

“True.”

“Oh! Did you hear about the chef?” Nishinoya asked excitedly.

“No what happened?” Hinata tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“You should’ve been here. He got a proper shouting at for, get this, stealing the food and keeping it for himself. Apparently one of the supervisors walked in on him smuggling sausages into his coat pockets. So he is majorly fired!” Nishinoya grinned. “Good riddance I say- the man couldn’t cook for shit.”

A lightbulb went off in Hinata’s brain. “Wait- there’s a chef position opening up?”

_“Head_ chef.” Nishinoya corrected.

“Oh shit, I’ve gotta text Kageyama!” Hinata squealed excitedly.

“Why?”

“He’s looking for a chef job. This is perfect. Oh, he’ll be so happy. If the boss asks- I went to the toilet.”

“What are you really doing?”

“Calling Kageyama, stupid!” He poked his tongue out as he ran out the back door and pressed Kageyama’s contact on his phone.

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken him as long as he had expected to clean up. Forty-five minutes at the most, he predicted. He even spent an extra ten minutes sending Hinata the information he had promised about his father, including two photos. And while it scared Kageyama to even think about seeing his father again, he wouldn’t let it ruin his day. More of the list was done and he got to spend more time with his friend, after the awkward first encounter.

Kageyama guessed Hinata must be feeling lonely after what happened with Kenma. God, what he wouldn’t give to hit that boy. Giving away Hinata was like someone giving away their gold for free.

It was ridiculous, was his main point.

However, the way he acted the night before was strange. Especially the kiss he asked for when he was sober. That was a strange request. But he needed the comfort at the time, Kageyama understood that. He was just with Oikawa now and didn’t want to fuck that up.

Suddenly, as soon as Kageyama had sat down and flicked the TV on, the doorbell rang.

He checked his watch. He wasn’t expecting anyone…

He opened the door and was immediately shocked.

“Yoohoo Tobio-Chan! Didja miss me?” There, in his doorway, stood Oikawa. He looked beautiful, as always.

“O-Oikawa? How come you’re-” Kageyama exclaimed

“Woah- what did you do to your hair?! That’s crazy man!” Oikawa exclaimed, reaching out to touch it with his fingers.

“It’s only meant to last a week, it was for the list. Do you like it?” Kageyama asked, looking down towards the floor.

“Are you kidding? I love it! I would totally dye my hair if I wasn’t an actor. It really suits you Tobio-Chan, brings out your eyes.” He winked with a grin.

“Anyway, aren’t you back pretty early?”

“Ahh, well, we got a lot of recording done but another actor and I kind of had a falling out so we’re taking a little break for now. But! Before we talk about all that…” Oikawa trailed off, moving in close so her cold wrap his arms around Kageyama. They gently embraced.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon. I’m happy.” Kageyama smiled, his own arms tightening around Oikawa’s frame.

“I’m glad.” Oikawa purred back as he leant in for a kiss. Kageyama kissed back, he’d missed this. Oikawa hadn’t been gone that long, but he sure as shit liked the guy, so it felt like ages.

Yeah, he liked Oikawa. Love however? Oh God, he didn’t know at all about that. Who even knew what love really was?

“Shall we go inside?” Kageyama breathed as they parted.

The two of them walked inside together, straight to the kitchen where Kageyama grabbed two sodas from his fridge, it was too early for alcohol and too late for a morning coffee.

“Thanks.” Oikawa said as he accepted the beverage.

“So, you had a falling out with someone on set?” Kageyama asked as he cracked open his can.

Oikawa made a noise of disgust. “It’s really freaking stupid. This other guy who’s a lead started getting on my case about the way I act my role and shit like that, so we already weren’t on good terms. But then he found out I was dating a guy and he made some… choice comments which I couldn’t stand for. I talked to the director and he said he’d put us on a break while he resolved the issue.”

“God. Are you okay?” Kageyama moved over to Oikawa, gently linking their fingers together.

“Yeah,” The brunet sighed. “Just annoying that we had to stop filming because of everything that happened. But hey! Every cloud has a silver lining- I get to see you! My adorable boyfriend.” Kageyama blushed.

“It’s great to see you again. Phone calls just aren’t the same, you know?” Kageyama mused.

Oikawa hummed in agreement. “Haa, after everything that’s happened I was really looking forward to helping you out with you list stuff again. I was thinking that we go on a camping holiday together? I checked, it’s on your list and it means we get to relax for a little while together. You could even invite some of your friends along, and I’ll invite Iwa-Chan! Oh, it’ll be fun! What do you say Tobio-Chan?” He enthused, his eyes practically sparkling.

Kageyama chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that sounds fun. I look forward to it.”

Oikawa looked at Kageyama, his eyes slightly lidded. His tongue softly licked across his lips. “I’ve been thinking a lot about another thing off your list too.” He whispered.

Kageyama swallowed. “O-Oh yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“And what would that be?”

Oikawa responded by placing his drink down on the table, and taking Kageyama’s from him and doing the same. He then softly tugged Kageyama along with him to where Kageyama knew was his bedroom. Instantly his heart started to pound at a million miles an hour.

Oikawa let go of Kageyama’s hand and pushed the door shut. The only sound around them was their breathing.

“O-Oikawa, I-”

“Tooru,” He interrupted. “Call me Tooru.”

Oikawa kissed Kageyama with more force this time, slowly moving then back until he could gently lay Kageyama on the bed, his own body sliding over the top.

Kageyama’s hands gripped tight in Oikawa’s unruly hair. He had not expected this at all, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Oikawa groaned into Kageyama’s mouth, sliding his tongue inside to deepen their kiss. When Oikawa’s hips slowly began to rock into Kageyama’s, he put his hands on Oikawa’s chest and lightly pushed.

“Oik- I mean- Tooru… I…” Kageyama stuttered, blushing.

“Oh God. Oh fuck, you don’t want to… Shit. Shit,” Oikawa sat up, pulling himself off Kageyama. “Crap, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Tobio, I didn’t want to rush anything but the situation seemed right and Jesus I’ve been wanting you since our conversation at Christmas,” Oikawa suddenly gasped. “Is this about what I said at Christmas? I know it’s too soon to be saying shit like that but it just came out you know? I didn’t mean to scare you off or anything I just… I just...”

Kageyama scooted closer to Oikawa, grasping his cheeks in his hands and forcing eye contact. “Hey, hey, what are you going on about? I just wanted to check that you were okay with this too. Sure, I’m scared but… I want you too Oikawa,” The brunets face lit up. “And about what you said on the phone, I’m the one who should be sorry. I wanted to say it back- I truly did. But I can’t. After my mum died I kind of lost the feeling of love and I’m still trying to find it again. I don’t want to jinx anything by saying anything too early. So, instead… will you let me show you?”

Oikawa softly smiled at him. “God, yes. I’m just so happy you’re not mad.”

Kageyama grinned back, leaning in to kiss him again.

Suddenly, his pulse quickened with the realisation that he was really going to have sex for the first time. After 24 years of life he’s finally lose his virginity! With a sexy celebrity, as well! A celebrity who was also a virgin.

Could his life get any better?

Oikawa slowly pushed Kageyama down into their previous position. He immediately began his gently grinding again, forcing a small whine out of Kageyama.

“Did you want to top or bottom?” Oikawa breathed out huskily into Kageyama’s ear.

The shorter man blushed heavily. “I… I don’t mind.”

Oikawa giggled. “You’re adorable. Well, if it’s okay with you… could I top? I’ve read up on how to make preparation the least painful for you and I,” He swallowed thickly. “I really want to be inside you.”

Kageyama, if it was even possible, went even more red in the face. How could he say no to him?

“Y-yeah, I’d like that.” Kageyama whispered, shyly.

“Where do you keep the, uh, lube and stuff.” Oikawa chuckled.

“In the bathroom, I can go get it if you-”

“No, no. You relax, I’ll be back in one second.” Oikawa said, kissing the tip of Kageyama’s nose and hopping off to the bathroom.

Kageyama covered his red face and laughed nervously. Shit, this was really happening.

When Oikawa got back, Kageyama had started to pull his t-shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless. Oikawa pouted.

“Boo, I wanted to strip you.” He poked his tongue out teasingly before joining his boyfriend on the bed again.

“Sorry, I could put it back on if you want?”

“I may not be an expert at this sex thing, but I’m almost certain clothes don’t get put on in this situation.” He joked.

“Alright, smarty pants. Did you find everything alright?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah, you leave it right out in the open.”

“Well it’s not like I was hiding it from anyone.”

Oikawa laughed at that. “True, alright! Lay on you back please Tobio-Chan!” He instructed.

Kageyama complied slowly sliding back onto the bed. He watched as Oikawa pulled off his own shirt. Kageyama’s mouth practically watered, he had such a good body!

“Like what you see?” Oikawa winked cheekily before he braced himself on his hands and knees over Kageyama.

“Of course, I do.” Kageyama licked his lips.

Oikawa leant down and whispered in Kageyama’s ear. “Good,” He nibbled the lobe. “Because I’m all yours.”

Oikawa took his trail of nibbles and kissed down the side of Kageyama’s neck, continuing it along his collar bones, sucking slightly harder there to leave small bruises that no one would be able to see when hidden by a shirt.

He continued his descent by kissing along his lover’s chest to his nipple. He used his flat tongue to lick over the entire nub before he took it into his mouth and sucked softly.

“Hng!” Kageyama held back a moan, his fists clenching the bedsheets beside him.

Oikawa hummed in response making Kageyama’s legs twitch. He could feel himself getting harder by the second.

He moved over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment that make Kageyama’s hips thrust up off the bed. “God…” He moaned.

Soon enough, Oikawa was trailing his tongue down Kageyama’s toned stomach to where the waistband of his jeans was. With gentle finesse, his long fingers popped the button open and tugged down the zipper.

With a little help from Kageyama, he managed to pull off his lover’s trousers and underwear, leaving Kageyama bare.

“So beautiful.” Oikawa smiled as he took Kageyama’s length into his hand and pumped it a few times, coaxing him to full hardness.

“I’m sorry if it feels a bit uncomfortable, I’ll try to make it as easy as I can.” The brunet promised as he pushed Kageyama’s legs back slightly and coated his fingers in lube.

Kageyama himself had covered over his mouth with both of his hands. His was already nervous about being the only one fully naked and didn’t want to make any embarrassing noises when he was entered. He felt one of Oikawa’s fingers circling his hole as he let it slide slowly into Kageyama’s tightness.

Knuckle by knuckle, Kageyama was feeling more full until he had reached the hilt. “How is it?” His boyfriend inquired.

“Doesn’t hurt. Just feels a bit weird.” Kageyama said as he moved his hands away from his mouth, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t done this kind of thing to himself before.

“That’s good, well I’m going to start moving now okay?” Oikawa warned before he started sliding his finger in and out, twisting slightly to give more of a stretch.

Kageyama’s breathing became a lot deeper and faster. It was a totally different experience when someone else was doing it to you!

Soon enough, another finger had been added, causing Oikawa to begin scissoring and moving his fingers more. Kageyama began to let out soft moans and quiet noises.

By the time the third finger was added, Kageyama was becoming a bit louder. It was also becoming a tad uncomfortable. Oikawa recognised this so he added more lube first, then began to lick and suck Kageyama’s cock as he fingered him.

“Oh, _Tooru_ …” He whined, making the fingers speed up and the sucking get harder.

Suddenly, Kageyama’s whole body flinched. “Fuck!” He cried out in surprise, knowing well enough what had happened. Oikawa was now locked on to his prostate, mercilessly attacking it with every thrust.

“T-Tooru, I need you,” Kageyama panted. “I need you inside of me. Now.”

Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice, he removed his own lower body clothing, rolled on a condom, coating it with lube quickly and lined himself up with Kageyama’s wet heat.

“Just tell me if you need to stop okay?” Oikawa whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. Kageyama nodded in response.

The man on top began to push into the now slippery hole. He continued until he was all the way in and then stopped, letting Kageyama rest.

“Oh my God,” Kageyama gasped once the cock had reached as deep as it could go. “It’s so big.”

Oikawa breathed harshly into Kageyama’s neck. “Fuck Tobio, you feel so warm and tight and, God just perfect.”

Kageyama almost sobbed at how intense the feeling was. To have someone inside of him was… well, pretty freaking amazing. But it hurt like a bitch!

Oikawa waited until Kageyama gave the all clear to start moving. His thrusts began shallow and slow, trying to get Kageyama used to the feeling, but eventually they became a lot deeper and the pace quickened. Sometimes Oikawa would even pull right back to the tip before pressing in again. Kageyama loved it when he did that.

The two were locked in a heated kiss when Kageyama suddenly cried out as the same feeling from before came back. But this time it was a lot stronger.

“Tooru! Shit!” He choked out as Oikawa sped up. Pounding into that sweet spot again and again.

Shit, neither of them were going to last.

“Tobio, I’m-”

“Close? Me too.” Kageyama moaned loudly.

Kageyama’s own hand came down to his cock, desperately stroking it in time to Oikawa’s thrusts, intensifying the pleasure by 100%.

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m right there!” Oikawa gasped out, kissing Kageyama deeply as he reached his orgasm. Kageyama could never forget the beautiful blissed out face Oikawa had when he came. He continued to thrust his way through his climax which, luckily, triggered Kageyama’s own release, the black-haired man stroking his weeping erection through it.

Oikawa collapsed on top of Kageyama, not caring about the mess.

“Tobio, you were incredible.” Oikawa panted into his ear.

Kageyama laughed breathily. “Thanks, right back at you.”

“I’m just glad I got to see your cum face.” Oikawa giggled.

“Eww, don’t say it like that.”

“What else am I supposed to call it?”

“Anything else!” The two of them laughed heartily,

Oikawa sighed as he rolled off of Kageyama, pulling off the condom too. And getting up to throw it in the bathroom bin. He grabbed a warm, wet washcloth while he was in there too to help clean up Kageyama.

Kageyama protested naught as Oikawa cleaned him as though he was royalty.

“You alright?” Oikawa asked as he wiped the last of the much away.

“I’m perfect. Tooru, that was incredible. I never imagined it would be so good…” His face flushed red.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, I did too. Thank you for showing me your love this way. I know you won’t use the word yet, but that was just as good. If not better.”

After the quick clean-up process was done, Oikawa slid into the bed behind Kageyama.

“We should probably get cleaned up with a real shower or something.” Oikawa mused out loud.

“Mmm, later. Me tired.” Kageyama emphasised with a yawn.

“It’s only just gone one Tobio-Chan, we have plenty of time to sleep later.” Oikawa said, tracing lines up and down his sides.

“Noooo, Shower later sleep now.” Kageyama said, seeming to instantly fall into a deep sleep. Well, Oikawa couldn’t blame him, he too was awfully tired.

Spotting Kageyama’s camera on a nearby bedside table, Oikawa picked it up and took a photo of him and the sleeping Tobio in their post coital bliss. He could take having sex off of his list now!

Oikawa put the camera back and snuggled right up to Kageyama, hugging him from behind when suddenly a vibrating sound went off. Oikawa groaned and leant across is sleeping beauty to answer Kageyama’s phone, not even checking the caller ID.

“Hello, Kageyama’s phone?” Oikawa said groggily.

“Uh, hi. Who is this?” The familiar voice asked.

“I’m his boyfriend, who are you?” he said, a slight hint of anger lacing his voice.

“Oikawa! Hi! It’s me Hinata!” The cheery voice said. “I didn’t think you were due back for a little while?”

“Just some technically difficulties when recording.” Oikawa lied.

“Ah, well, I hope it gets sorted soon! Anywho, is Kageyama around?”

Oikawa grinned. “Aw man, what bad timing he just went to sleep.”

“Dammit! I had some great news to tell him! He’s going to be so happy!” Hinata seemed as though he was bouncing right now.

Oikawa frowned. He didn’t want anyone else making his boyfriend extremely happy. “Why don’t you just tell me and I’ll pass on the message.”

“Oh, good idea!” Hinata laughed loudly. “Alright, well you know how Kageyama wants to become a chef?”

“Of course.”

“Well the chef here at Karasuno café was just fired and were currently looking for a new head chef. I think Kageyama would be perfect for it! It’s a way up in the world of cooking, and something from his list in one!” Hinata wooped down the phone.

“Wow, that is good news!” Oikawa agreed. In reality, he only half agreed. On the one hand, Kageyama would get his dream job and be happy. But on the other hand, it meant working with the shrimp that was Hinata Shouyou. Dammit, he still didn’t know if he could trust the ginger around Kageyama.

“It really is, isn’t it?! Well, when you let him know tell him to call me, I’ll give any details he needs. Have a good sleep you two!” Hinata bid Oikawa farewell before hanging up the phone.

Oikawa put the phone back and snuggled up to Kageyama, he was so warm.

Oikawa would tell Kageyama about the job opportunity when they woke up, at least that way he’d be the one making his boyfriend happy. For now, he needed to get his jealous mind out of the gutter and snuggle up to what he loved.

He brushed a stray of newly blue hair out of Kageyama’s sleeping face. Yeah, he was certain he loved Kageyama. And Kageyama surely felt the same way, right? There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that they were destined to be together. He just _had_ to love him back, Oikawa thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

He just _had_ too.

…Right?


End file.
